For the blood of the South
by Bravobravo
Summary: This takes place after the movie Alpha and Omega. When Southern Wolves threaten the lives of the eastern and western wolves. Will they stand and fight? Or be slaughtered by the evil lurking in the South...and beyond? Thanks to all who have stuck with me.
1. Guilt Trip

**Chapter 1: Guilt Trip**

Humphrey smiled as he looked at the row of buttercups. This is the perfect thing to give Kate while she's in recovery he thought. Grabbing a few he set back for the den where Kate was resting.

Kate lied almost asleep. With the herbs that Helen had given her she didn't even feel her shoulder anymore.

"Kate?" Asked Kate's mother with curiosity thick in her voice. "Your friends are here and they want to talk to you."

"Ok mom you can send them in" replied Kate, sitting upright, Kate watched as Flora, Rose, and Scarlet all alphas, all close friends since birth walked in and sat down close to Kate.

"How are you?" asked Flora.

"I'm getting better" said Kate. "I'll have to stay on high alert for caribou next time" said Kate.

After all sharing a few minutes of laughter the girls started to talk about themselves.

"Sooooo," said Rose.

"So what" asked Kate?

"Comon" said Rose a sly smile on her face. "We all know you don't actually love an Omega none the less that pathetic Humphrey, I mean that would just make you pathetic."

The girls all nodded in agreement and looked for agreement from Kate. Not wanting to be made fun of Kate agreed laughing.

"Yea it's not like I actually care for him." "I just said that so I didn't have to marry Barth!"

The girls burst out laughing. Glad for their attention Kate continued. "I mean he can't hunt, everything is a joke around him no one actually likes him they all just pretend to, and above all he's a complete disgrace to my father's pack."

Feeling an immense amount of guilt for putting her mate down so harshly was swept away at the sound of her friend's immense laughter and agreement.

Humphrey stood to the side of the den listening to his mate talk about what a disgrace he was. On the verge of tears Humphrey dropped the bundle of buttercups and walked away.

Flare was just about to take a delicious bite of fresh caribou when he heard a soft cry coming from the path that led away from the pack, quickly getting up flare left his comfy spot on the rock to go see what the sound was. Flare gasped as he saw Humphrey quietly sobbing and walking in obviously no direction. Paining him to see his friend in so much turmoil Flare walked over to him.

"What's wrong bud"? Said Flare with a puzzled look on his face.

Humphrey with tears on his face explained to his terrified friend what he had overheard in between sobs.

"She's right." Said Humphrey. "I'm a just a disgrace, I don't deserve Kate."

Being an alpha Flare could talk to the girls, "I could help Humphrey". "No I just want to be alone right now." Sighing Flare walked back over to his caribou and started to eat.

Humphrey feeling crushed and hurt continued to walk until he reached the territorial border a vast meadow. Sitting Humphrey cried for close to ten minutes when he looked up to see three immense black wolves ten feet away smiling and staring at him.

Humphrey knew who these wolves were. They were the southern wolves banished long ago for their cruelty and ferociousness.

Hunter looked down at the obvious omega with a disgusted look. "What's the matter baby? Did you get a booboo?"

The other black wolves laughed a deep unhealthy sound. Humphrey not willing to be humiliated anymore dried up the tears and held back his hurt emotions as new ones took hold, fear.

"Why are you on our territory?" asked Humphrey with a shaky voice.

"That's none of your damn business Omega twerp" shouted Hunter anger strong in his voice.

"We ask the questions and you answer them. Now." said hunter. "Where is Kate the Daughter of the leader of your pack?"

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Humphrey.

Before he knew it Hunter was in front of him slapping his face hard enough to break his jaw.

"I told you we ask the questions around here."

Spitting a glob of blood onto the ground Humphrey looked up.

"But since you're curious...I'll tell you." You see food is scarce down South and we are tired of barely getting by, so we have decided to take your land." Sadly although we are superior to your breed in every way you out number us… by a lot, so by kidnapping Kate we would have all the leverage we need to get what we want."

Finishing his speech Hunter looked down at Humphrey "so are you going to tell us where she is or are you going to make this difficult?"

Humphrey looked at the three black wolves "you won't get any information about Kate from me as long as I live."

"Well that can be changed now cant it" said Hunter with an angry look. In a quick lunging motion Hunter bit into Humphreys left shoulder and threw him to the ground.

Humphrey had been gone a long time thought Flare…not wanting to get up Flare forced himself to stand up and start to follow Humphreys trail. The sight that Flare uncovered ten minutes later would have scared the bravest alpha.

Three southern wolves standing overtop a whimpering and bloody Humphrey. Gasping Flare turned around and ran for Winston still the leader of the pack due to Kate's injury.

Ten minutes later Flare was running into Winston's den were he found Tony, Garth, Lilly, Kate and Eve all eating together, Kate looked troubled. Winston looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why did you interrupt us Flare is something the matter?"

"In the meadow...Southern wolves...Torturing Humphrey...They're going to kill him we have to hurry" shouted Flare!

Within minutes the den was in a jumble of activity as Winston ran to gather the pack. Kate's face had gone white and she looked as if she would pass out any minute.

"I'm coming!" She said.

"No you're not your in no condition" said her mother with a worried look on her face.

Flare glared at Kate and said "if he dies I will blame you" and walked away. Within seconds the pack was following the lead of Flare.

Humphrey let out a cry of pain as hunter raked at his sides cutting them open before he could cry out the other two wolves did the same to his left and right thighs. The pain almost caused him to black out.

The wolves retreated for a second and Hunter stepped forward "I can smell your pack getting closer where is Kate?"

Humphrey looked at him and said nothing. Hunter leapt forward and knocked Humphrey to the ground with his right side exposed Hunter smashed his paw into Humphrey's ribs breaking three of them with a snap.

Humphrey cried as he felt pain like never before...Fading in and out he was dimly aware of his pack running into the meadow. He was also aware of Hunter leaping forward and biting into his neck in a final attempt to kill him.

Before Hunter could finish him Winston and Garth tackled him. Humphrey watched the three wolves get chased out of the territory and then blacked out.

Kate watched in absolute terror as Winston and Garth carried Humphreys blood soaked body into the den. There was so much activity Kate couldn't see much only Flare and Humphreys other friends staring at her coldly.

The crowd spared out a bit and Kate got a short glimpse of Humphrey and almost screamed. Four long deep slash marks on his sides' torso and thighs. Multiple bite wounds, and cuts. Kate got up and started to limp towards Humphrey when her farther stepped in front of her.

"Kate I'm sorry but Humphrey is in critical condition, his face darkened the pack healers don't know if he will make it he's lost so much blood."

Kate looked at the love of her life and thought that she deserved those wounds for saying those terrible things about her mate.

She quietly walked over to Flare who looked at her and snarled Humphreys friends walking away at the sight of her.

"Why are you being so cold to me" asked Kate with a hurt expression?

Because of what you did to Humphrey" he said looking at her with a disgusted look.

"What did I do to Humphrey" she asked feeling a terrible knowing in her stomach.

"He heard you Kate he heard you with your friends!" Snarled Flare.

"He was bringing you back those flowers and he came back to you insulting him and calling him revolting names." "You call yourself his mate?" You certainly don't show it, and with that Flare walked away...

Kate began to cry as she looked at the trampled bouquet of buttercups by the mouth of the den. Big wet tears streamed down her face at the recognition of what she had caused. From inside the cave she heard faint whimpering of the wolf she loved so much as the pack healers try to keep him alive…


	2. Consequences

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

Kate Slowly walked down the path that led to her den where her mate lied shaking on the floor from the loss of blood. She had sat there for an entire night and still the fight for Humphrey's life had not been won.

Kate walked down to the feeding grounds and saw Lily and Garth cuddled close together staring at the night sky. Kate slowly walked over to them, her shoulder being mostly healed only hurt her every once in a while.

As she sat down Garth looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"So" said Garth. "Is what the alphas are saying true?" Did you really say those terrible things about Humphrey?" Asked Garth not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Kate looked at Lily who was slowly swaying her head not wanting to hear what Kate said. "Yes she said tears' welling up in her eyes again...it is true." I don't know why I did it; I just said those things so my friends wouldn't tease me" she said tears now pouring down her face.

Both Garth and Lily looked towards the ground in silent shock and disbelief.

"I'm so sorry" said Kate as she got up and walked further away from the den.

Kate reached the mountain that just recently se had stood at the top with the love of her life howling at the moon. Kate started to walk towards the top.

As she reached the very spot where she and Humphrey had howled she was surprised to see her father and mother both standing there looking on the horizon. Suddenly without turning around her farther spoke.

"Kate please tell me you didn't say those things about Humphrey, I thought you loved him" asked Winston.

"I do dad" said Kate regret thick on her tongue, "I don't know why I said it I just panicked. I love Humphrey and I never meant to hurt him" she said tears once more sliding down her cheeks.

Kate's mother Eve turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Kate" she said "I think it's fair if I let you know now that... There is a good chance that Humphrey could die."

" I have known Humphrey since a pup and I have always known him as a polite and handsome young wolf" said Winston.

"Humphrey has always been forgiving caring and light hearted, but Kate." You need to know that if I was Humphrey and I survived I would be hurt beyond recognition. You need to apologize to him, for everything."

"I will dad" said Kate understanding her obvious responsibility.

"Kate" he continued "I'm...Disappointed in you..."

Kate nodded at the deserved comment and started the trip back to the den to check on her mate. Kate was almost back to the den when some older alpha girls and boys stopped her all smiling. Fang stepped forward and looked Kate over.

"We just wanted to say Kate that we are all proud of you."

"You really put that Omega in his place." Hopefully he won't make it that would mean one less humiliating omega around." Fang and his posse all burst out into laughter.

Anger boiled up in Kate as she started at Fang in shock.

"We heard from Flora that you didn't really love him we never doubted you Kate."

"This whole alpha with Omega thing is a disgrace." Sorry for bothering you Kate" said Fang; "we just wanted to let you know that we are proud of you for hurting that omega so badly!" You didn't even have to lay a paw on hi…" Fang didn't get to finish his sentence as Kate lunged forward in a fit of anger and pinned the larger alpha male in seconds.

"What I said was a terrible lie and a cruel thing to say." I love Humphrey and if I ever here you wish suffering from him again I swear I will kill you" shouted Kate.

Astonished and scared the group of older alphas sped in the opposite direction of Kate their tails between their legs.

The second Kate let Fang up he was off, following the trail of his friends. Kate reached the den without any further dilemma. On her way into the den Kate bumped into one of the pack healers, Helen.

"How is he?" Kate asked almost shouting.

"He will live" said Helen in an exhausted voice. "He will be in the worse pain of his life for a couple days but that will eventually subside, and after his wounds and broken ribs heal he should be as good as new."

"Is there anything you can do for the pain asked Kate in a small voice?"

"I'm afraid not" replied Helen "the amount of herbs it would acquire to simply subside the pain for one of those terrible scratch marks… no he will have to heal on his own I'm afraid" she said.

Kate thanked Helen and walked over to Humphrey. She looked down at her sleeping mate his fur clotted and bloody.

Kate almost started crying again as she saw how bad he had been injured. The most terrifying wounds were the scratch marks, all about seventeen inches in length. How deep they went she didn't want to know. She cried for a little bit until she couldn't fight the urge to rest anymore.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, for everything." She then gave him a loving lick on the ear and fell asleep.


	3. Time Heals All Wounds

**Chapter 3: Time Heals All Wounds**

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes. His dreams had been full of blood and pain. His body ached and the cuts and bites felt as if his very life seeped out of them.

Humphrey got up to fast and let out a yelp of pain as his broken ribs screamed in protest. Slowly getting up Humphrey limped towards the den entrance.

Humphrey passed Eve, Winston, and Kate. The site of her broke his heart. Holding back the tears Humphrey limped outside.

The moon was high in the sky and the air was cool. Humphrey started to limp towards the stream; he wanted to wash the blood off his coat.

Humphrey went as quietly as he could. He didn't want to talk to anyone that might let Helen know that he was walking.

The trip to the stream was dead silent except for the occasional involuntary whimper from Humphrey every time he moved to fast.

Humphrey carefully took a seat by the edge of the water. Careful not to reopen his wounds Humphrey slowly waded through the water.

Humphrey began to clean the blood from his fur. The water burned when it washed over his wounds. After all the blood had been washed away Humphrey drank a little and started back for the den.

When Humphrey was almost to the rock path that led up to the den someone stepped out in front of him. Flare looked at him with a worried look.

"How are you Humphrey" he asked quietly?

Humphrey looked at his friend and tried to smile. "Well I'm alive he said."

"That's not all that's hurting you Humphrey."

Tears welling up again, "I don't want to talk about it" he said.

"That's fine" said Flare.

"Um, Flare?" The alphas haven't spotted any Southern wolves have they?"

"No said Flare there hasn't been any sign of them since they attacked you." Humphrey why did they attack you in the first place?" asked Flare.

"I think that should be discussed with Winston, you should be there to" said Humphrey.

"Alright" said Flare, "we will talk tomorrow."

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Flare? "You don't look to well."

"Well ignoring the fact that my stomach has been ripped open I don't feel too well" said Humphrey as he began to walk up to the den red suddenly flashed in front of him.

Flare turned around just in time to see Humphrey hit the ground. Humphrey landed right on his broken ribs. Letting out a yelp louder then Humphrey thought he could make. Humphrey whimpered at the amount of pain.

Flare immediately jumped into action. "Humphrey what's wrong?"

Humphrey didn't answer he just laid there breathing hard and whimpering.

"Helen!" Flare took off towards Helens den.

Winston came running down the slope. "Humphrey!" What's happened I heard someone yell?"

Humphrey couldn't say anything just lay there and try not to cry in front of the leader of the pack.

Helen came over as fast as she could with Flare not far behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Winston.

"My guess would be that due to all the blood loss form yesterday Humphrey's body couldn't take any more and he collapsed, to make things worse it looks like he landed on his broken ribs." Responded Helen.

"Why don't we take him to my den? It's not as big but its closer to Helens."Said Flare.

"Sounds good" said Winston as he and Flare carried Humphrey to Flare's den. After getting Humphrey settled Helen and Flare sat outside.

"He probably needs food" said Helen, "he hasn't eaten for a while."

"Ok" said Flare "ill hunt for him tomorrow."


	4. The Hunt

**Chapter 4: The Hunt**

Flare got up extra early the next morning in order to prepare for the hunt. Winston was assigning another wolf to flare just in case there was trouble.

Flare watched in terror as Kate came running towards him her shoulder now fully healed.

"What are you doing here" said Flare, a hint of annoyance in his tone?

"I have been assigned to your squad for this hunt." Said Kate.

"Great" mumbled Flare.

On their way to the valley Kate kept glancing up at flare but looking away before he could meet her eye.

"If you are going to say something say it" said Flare.

"How is he" asked Kate almost yelling it?

"In pain" answered Flare.

"I heard that that you saw him last night" she said quietly.

"I did right before he collapsed on his broken ribs."

"WHAT?" She shouted. "I didn't hear that is he okay?" "Poor Humphrey…"

Flare snarled "don't (poor Humphrey) me." "You're the reason he's hurt so shut up or go home."

"I won't be talked down to by an alpha of lower rank" shouted Kate.

"You are where you are because Winston is your father. I'm stronger and faster than you and you know it Kate."

"Fine then she said whoever gets the bigger caribou wins." Said Kate smugly.

Flare sped towards the valley and quickly located the caribou. Flare picked a buck much larger then himself and went to work.

Flare quietly stalked the buck and when it went down to graze Flare quickly jumped it and broke its neck.

Beat that Kate he thought, smiling he began to carry his prey back to start. What Flare saw shocked him, Kate sat next to a caribou twice the size of his own.

"I guess this means I win" she said smiling.

Flare mumbled something and began taking his hunt back home. They were almost home when Kate looked up tears in her eyes.

"Oh Flare do you think Humphrey will ever forgive me?" She said tears pouring down her face.

Flare sighed "I don't know Kate I've been Humphrey's friend for a long time and I've always known him to be one of the nicest wolves I know but… what you said Kate was cruel." He really loves you and when he heard you say those things it broke his heart."

"I'm sure he will forgive you but it will take some time."

Kate stared at the ground; "I understand" she said half heartedly. "Do you think I could see I'm when we get back" asked Kate?

"I don't know. Kate he kept me up all last night with his crying." Because of the pain or because of you or both it doesn't matter. "What I'm saying is he's really upset I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Humphrey was crying" she almost whispered.

Flare stopped and looked at Kate "of course" he said astonished.

"Humphrey is an amazing wolf but he's very sensitive and not that this means anything but he is an omega." He's probably never had been in that kind of pain before. Well now that I think about it not many of us have."

Kate kept quiet the rest of the way home. Upon arriving home Kate and Flare dropped their kills and informed Winston of their safe return.

When she turned around Kate noticed Humphrey eating a small amount of caribou by the entrance of Flares den. Before Kate could decide to go see him or not Winston spoke.

"I talked to Humphrey" he said looking at Kate.

"Why did they attack him" asked Flare curiosity thick in his voice?

"They came here to capture Kate."

"What!" Kate exclaimed. "Why do they want me?"

"They want our territory but do not have enough wolves to take it so they were going to use you to get it."

"This doesn't explain why they attacked Humphrey" stated Flare.

"They wanted information to how they could find Kate. When Humphrey said no they hurt him. They would have killed him if it weren't for Garth and I."

"So it is my fault" Kate whispered.

"No" said Winston "although it is your fault for hurting him directly it is not your fault that they hurt him, you had no control over so that don't blame yourself."

"Flare come with me we need to discuss what we are going to do about these Southern wolves." Said Winston, as the alpha males began to discuss strategy Kate looked back to where Humphrey sat, he had finished his meal and was trying to stand up.

Kate frowned as Humphrey winced and fell to the ground letting out a small whimper. Kate decided to go see him. Humphrey being too involved in trying to stand up didn't notice Kate take a seat behind him.

When Humphrey failed to stand up again Kate gently put her snout under his stomach to help him up. Humphrey froze as soon as Kate touched him.

Realizing that it was Kate Humphrey panicked and tried to stand up to fast. After yelping Humphrey fell on his side to avoid falling on Kate.

Other wolves were looking now but Kate didn't care. "Humphrey move slowly" she said in a gentle voice. Humphrey avoided her gaze as she helped him finally stand up and walk into the den.


	5. Forgiven

**Chapter 5: Forgiven**

Kate watched as Humphrey cautiously lay down. Humphrey continued to avoid Kate's gaze, a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry" blurted Kate. "Of course I love you, what I said was wrong and I'm so very sorry" cried Kate.

"You're not a disgrace, I love you Humphrey. I don't expect you to forgive me, I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you Kate" Humphrey said in a weak voice.

Kate stared shock and happiness spread across her face. "I love you Humphrey I'm so sorry."

Humphrey made a sad smile "I love you to."

Kate walked over to her mate and kissed him.

"I thought you hated me there for a while" said Humphrey.

"I don't know why I said those things, I could never hate you."

"Well you obviously like me more than those Southern wolves did" he said with a pained smile.

Kate laughed and kissed him again. Kate smiled, "I love you Humphrey."


	6. New Wounds

**Chapter 6: New Wounds **

Kate had slept in Flares den the night before. Now the sun's rays rested softly on her face. She gave a loud yawn and stretched to fully wake herself up.

She walked over to where Humphrey lay still asleep. Flare was already gone.

"Humphrey, Humphrey wake up."

Humphrey slowly opened one eye to see Kate starring at him. "Good morning" he said giving her a quick lick on the face.

Kate sat next to him. "Humphrey I haven't taken a bath in a while, so I think I'm due one."

"Ok" said Humphrey closing his eyes again.

Kate hesitated "Want to come with me?"

Humphreys heart fluttered "sure" he said. "As long as you make sure I don't collapse on our way there."

"Of course I will" said Kate laughing a little.

"Actually" said Kate stopping. "Instead of going to the stream, I want to show you somewhere else." It's a spot were only alphas are allowed."

"Will it be ok if I go" asked Humphrey?

Kate smiled, "As long as your with me, you'll be fine."

When Humphrey and Kate were almost off the feeding grounds the two ran into Garth and Lilly sharing a meal. Kate gave a happy smile at the two and both Garth and Lilly smiled back.

Kate and Humphrey walked over both smiling.

"How are you?" Asked Garth.

"I'm doing better" said Humphrey "the cuts and bites are healing it's my ribs that hurt that worst."

Garth nodded and sat down.

"Where are you two going" asked Lilly?

"To the Alpha water hole" replied Kate.

Lilly giggled "me and Garth went yesterday."

A sly smile spread over Lilly's face, "don't let mom find out."

Humphrey blushed and looked away.

"Lilly!" Exclaimed Kate somewhat laughing.

Lilly burst out laughing "your right Kate." I mean Humphrey how many ribs are broken?"

"Three" answered Humphrey avoiding Kate's face.

Lilly smiled again. "Yea that definitely (wouldn't work)." Kate gasped and started laughing.

Both Humphrey and Garth looked straight down both embarrassed.

"We um, we should get going" said Humphrey in a shy voice.

"Oh sure go right ahead" said Lilly still smiling.

As they walked past Garth and Lilly Kate turned around just in time to see Lilly give her a mischievous wink.

Kate laughed and led Humphrey to the water hole staying close in case he fell. What Humphrey saw amazed him.

A small lake with a waterfall and mid lake rocks perfect for relaxing. Kate stepped into the shallow water.

"I can't believe I haven't heard about this place before" Humphrey said.

"Yea it's tucked away real nice and we like to keep it a secret" answered Kate.

Humphrey slowly limped into the water after Kate.

"Follow me" said Kate wading through the water towards the waterfall.

When they were a foot away from the crashing water Kate dived under. Humphrey did the same surfacing on the other side made Humphrey gasp.

All around him was a wall of falling water. Directly in front of him was the face of the cliff the water poured off of.

Coming off the face a flat slab of rock that was partially submerged in the water. Kate sat there watching as Humphrey slowly limped onto the slab of rock.

"It's beautiful in here" whispered Humphrey.

"I know" said Kate watching Humphrey.

"Now" she said, "about that bath."

Humphrey gasped when Kate started to lick his back. Kate cleaned his back behind his ears and some of his face.

Humphrey smiled and gave Kate a quick kiss on the cheek as she started to clean his chest.

She was so gentle, skipping over the parts of his body that had been bit or scratched. When Kate got to his lower stomach Humphrey started to get nervous.

When Kate finished his stomach she slowly started getting lower and lower. Humphrey started to nervously shift feet when Kate got to his thighs. Noticing his nervousness Kate stopped.

"All clean she said smiling."

Then Humphrey cleaned Kate. He did not push his boundaries. When they were both clean Kate leaned up against Humphrey and together they washed the falling water.

"Thank you" they both said at the same time. Humphrey and Kate laughed. Suddenly a loud howl came through the sound of the falling water and alerted both of them. Humphrey and Kate both left the spot.

They squinted as the sun hit their eyes. "Comon!" Said Kate bursting into a run.

Humphrey tried to follow and forgot about his broken ribs. Kate heard a yelp of pain and a splash as she turned around to see Humphrey sprawled in the shallow water.

"I'm sorry" said Kate "I forgot, you can't run in your condition" said Kate as she helped him back up. "I'll be right back said Kate whoever howled sounded in pain."

With that Kate sped towards the sound of the howl disappearing from sight as she ran through bushes that shielded the lake. Humphrey sat down on the lake shore close to the side of the cliff.

That was the most personal thing he had ever done with Kate, he smiled a big sheepish grin and watched the water pour off the cliff. Humphrey was dozing off when he heard a twig snap behind him.

Humphrey turned around to see Fang and two other alphas walking towards him.

"Oh hello" said Humphrey.

"Hi" said Fang slowly getting closer. "What a surprise, you're walking again" said Fang.

"Yea" said Humphrey. "Helen said I almost didn't make it."

"What a …shame… that would have been" Fang replied.

Fang looked at Humphrey, "do you know why this is called the alpha water hole Humphrey" asked Fang?

Humphrey blushed "I was uh here with Kate we were um…but she heard someone howl and went to go help."

"She'll be looking for a while won't she butch" asked Fang. The alpha to Fangs right chuckled.

"I howled like I meant it just like you asked Fang" said Butch a look of pride on his face.

A look of confusion spread over Humphreys face. "Wait… you're the one that howled? Are you ok" asked Humphrey with concern?

Butch ignored the question his eyes on Fang.

Fang laughed, "I still don't see what Kate sees in you."

"You're a worthless Omega whose only skill is to tell a few jokes. And then you have the guts to come to our water hole and fool around with Kate!" Shouted Fang.

"We weren't fooling around" said Humphrey in a small voice.

"We think you need to be taught a lesson Humphrey." Before Humphrey could reply Fang stepped forward and knocked Humphrey to the ground.

Letting out a small whimper Humphrey tried to get up when he noticed Fang standing over him.

"Humphrey, it was your three right ribs that were broken right?"

"Yes" said Humphrey in a hurt voice. "Why do you need to kn…" Humphrey didn't get to finish his sentence.

Fang lifted his paw and brought it down on Humphrey's broken ribs. Humphrey yelped in pain and began to cry. Fang laughed and started to push harder. Humphrey screamed.

Before Fang could push again Lilly stepped through the bushes laughing. Lilly stopped dead at the sight of Fang torturing a whimpering Humphrey.

"What a pleasant surprise" said Fang, "another disgusting Omega. Butch you can handle this on…" Fang stopped in mid sentence as Garth came through the bushes after Lilly snarling and teeth bared.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that" said Garth in a deathly quiet voice.

"Of course not" said Fang, "just take your girlfriend and go you Eastern dog." Fang smiled and looked back at Humphrey. "Let him go Fang!" Shouted Garth as Fang shoved on Humphrey's ribs again causing him to scream.

Garth stepped forward and Fang pushed down again on Humphreys broken ribs, "take another step and ill break the rest of them" threatened Fang.

"Let him go you jerk" shouted Lilly. "Quiet Omega," Ordered Fang.

Garth growled.

"You wait until Kate gets back" shouted Lilly "you'll regret this."

"We'll be all done by then" said Fang. "And if anyone here tells her Humphrey will pay for it."

Again Fang slammed his paw against Humphrey's ribs and this time there was much more then Humphreys scream. A Sickening snap as Humphrey curled into a ball on the ground coughing up blood crying in pain. Surpassing them all was a vicious snarl as Kate came rushing out of the woods and tackled Fang to the ground.


	7. Regret

**Chapter 7: Regret**

Kate snarled as she scratched fang across the face. Fang howled in pain as he pushed Kate off him. Kate lunged again scratching and biting Fangs back.

Fang snarled and slammed Kate against the side of the cliff knocking her unconscious.

Lilly started to howl for help as Garth tackled Butch who was approaching a whimpering Humphrey. Fang slowly walked towards Kate.

"You're going to pay for that" Fang snarled.

Kate stumbled to stand up. When Fang was close enough to bite someone knocked Fang over.

Fang snarled as he saw Humphrey wince at the impact of the blow. Fang stepped forwards and crashed into Humphrey biting and pounding against Humphrey's ribs.

Fang picked Humphrey up by the back of his neck and with all his strength threw Humphrey against the side of the cliff. Humphrey went sliding against the ground on his bad side before hitting the cliff with a gasp.

Fang stared at Humphreys limp body with guilt in the pit of his stomach as one of the wounds from the other day was reopened. Blood gushed out of the wound.

Kate screamed as she noticed what Fang was staring at.

"Comon guys let's get out of here" shouted Fang.

Fang turned around and gasped. Butch laid in the sand whimpering. Duran had run off when the fighting had begun just like Fang knew he would.

Winston stepped forward. Behind him Helen, Flare, and seven other Alphas all snarled viciously.

Fang bolted and six of the alphas including Flare followed. Kate sat next to Humphrey, trying to keep him from losing consciousness.

Helen rushed over, "what happed here" demanded Helen.

"They distracted me" whispered Kate tears in her eyes.

"He's losing a lot of blood" stated Helen. "Keep pressure on that wound" said Helen "I'll be back."

Kate did as she was told keeping her paw pressed against the wound.

Winston, Garth and Lilly all sat quietly and waited for Helen to return. Soon Helen was running back with a red and yellow leaf in her mouth.

"This should stop the bleeding she said."

Five minutes later the bleeding stopped. Humphrey coughed and yelped at the strain on his ribs.

"What's wrong with him" asked Helen? "He never had trouble breathing before."

"I think Fang broke another rib" Kate said almost in a whisper.

"What? How?" Asked Helen.

"Fang was stomping on his ribs" said Kate tearfully.

"Why did this happen" demanded Winston?

"Humphrey and I were here and I heard someone howl like they needed help. I told Humphrey to stay here, when I couldn't find anything I came back and found this" she cried.

Winston gave his daughter a gentle nudge, "there there Kate, it's not your fault."

"Yea Kate I'm fine" said Humphrey in between gasps, "please don't cry."

"Humphrey!" Kate hugged him gently.

"Can you walk Humphrey" asked Winston.

"No" said Humphrey "I'm having trouble breathing at the moment" he said.

"Garth and I will have to carry you then" said Winston. Garth nodded.

When they reached the feeding grounds they decided to take Humphrey back to Winston's den. When Humphrey was set down Kate walked over and laid down next to him getting as close as she could.

Humphrey smiled as she snuggled closer and weakly waged his tail.


	8. Breaking Pack Law

**Chapter 8: Breaking Pack Law**

Winston stared at Fang. "I don't know what to say" said Winston. "You have truly disappointed me Fang".

"I'll tell you what's disappointing" shouted Fang. "That you would let your daughter mess around with a filthy Omega."

"Enough!" Yelled Winston. He was so mad he was shaking.

"HAVE YOU NO REGRET?" screamed Winston. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM."

"WELL THEN HE WOULD OF GOTTEN WHAT HE DESERVED!" Screamed Fang.

"It's a shame those Southern wolves didn't kill him when they had the chance."

Winston stared in shock at Fangs viciousness. "You broke his rib."

"Good now it will match the others" replied Fang.

Winston glared at Fang, "don't you hear yourself?"

"It felt good to stomp on his ribs, to make him cry like the baby Omega he is."

"Get out" said Winston. "You won't be hunting for a while; you have been stripped of all your responsibilities."

"What!" said Fang. "You can't do that!"

"I can and a will" replied Winston. "When you attacked Humphrey you broke pack law. You could have killed him Fang, do you realize that?"

"It would have been one less humiliating Omega to take care of" replied Fang.

Winston shook his head, "you know your punishment, now leave."

As Fang turned around and walked out of Flares den he couldn't help but think that this was all Humphreys fault.

Flare poked his head into his den. "Is everything ok sir" asked Flare.

"I thought I heard yelling".

"Everything is fine" said Winston. "Thank you for letting me use your den."

"Anytime sir" said Flare.

How is he?" Asked Winston.

"Not well, his ribs are much worse now and he's in a lot of pain, but Kate's with him so he's coping."

"They really do love each other, don't they?" Asked Winston.

"That they do sir that they do."


	9. Behind Enemy Lines

**Chapter 9: Behind Enemy Lines**

Fang watched as the huge pitch black wolf quietly prowled through the woods.

Fang didn't worry about the wolf seeing him he was a dark blue himself and had been forced to cover his scent with mass amounts of sap from the trees to mask his scent, all the patrols had to.

"Good thing I did" muttered Fang as he watched the Southern wolf slowly slide through the forest.

Flares ear pricked up as he heard the ruffle of leaves from behind him. Fang turned around just in time to see a huge Southern wolf pounce from the shadows jaws open and ready to tear at his throat.

Flare gasped as a dark blue blur tackled the wolf in mid air. Flare watched as Fang tore at the Southern wolf with his claws and teeth. The wolf howled in pain as he tried to push Fang off of him kicking him with his feet.

With a well aimed swipe of his paw the Southern wolf knocked Fang to the ground and ran back in the direction he came from.

Flare ran over to see Fang slowly stand up and look at him. "Thank you" said Flare.

"No need to thank me" said Fang. "I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Flare looked away _I'm not sure I would of _thought Flare as he remembered what Fang had done to Humphrey just yesterday.

"We should alert Winston" said Flare breaking the awkward silence.

"Right" muttered Fang.

Upon arriving at Winston's den Flare informed him of what had happened.

"Fang saved my life" said Flare.

Winston nodded. "Good job Fang."

Fang nodded, "the wolf looked like it had come from the West" said Fang.

"What" said Winston clearly alarmed. "They must have left the reserve to come at us from the west" murmured Winston confusion showing on his face.

"Flare I want you to take the alphas and search the west." Ordered Winston. "We can't risk them attacking us from the West; all our Alphas are currently in the South.

"Of course" answered Flare.

"I'll come" said Fang.

"No you won't" stated Winston. "You will stay here and continue your patrols."

Fang muttered under his breath.

Kate walked up to the den entrance. After giving Fang a threatening snarl Kate looked at her father.

"What happened" she asked.

A Southern wolf was spotted in the west answered Winston.

"They left the reserve?" said Kate.

"There most likely massing an army to the west in hopes to break through our weak side and capture Kate" said Fang avoiding Kate's glare.

"They won't get the chance" said Flare.

"Flare take six patrol teams with you to the south and eliminate the threat" ordered Winston.

Flare took off down the path calling the alphas.

Kate looked at her dad, eighteen wolves' dad?" Do you really need to send that many?"

"When it's you that's at risk Kate yes I do."

Flare ran with Garth by his side and eighteen alphas behind him towards the west, off the reserve and into unknown woods. They had been following the scent of the Southern wolves for an hour and now the sun was slowly starting to shine through the heavy woods.

"The scents getting stronger" said Garth.

Flare nodded "Alpha teams stop."

The wolves stopped and caught their breath as Flare turned around and looked at them.

"We are approaching the enemy; if we can surprise them we will have the drop on them."

The wolves nodded and started to quietly stalk their prey.


	10. Bad Habits

**Chapter 10: Bad Habits**

Winston sat at the edge of the den a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry dad, they will be fine" said Kate.

"I hope your right" said Lilly as she took a seat next to her father and sister.

"Why did Garth have to go" she whined.

"Because Garth is one of the bravest alphas out there" said Tony as he also took a seat among the Western wolves.

"Well I can still worry can't I?" said Lilly.

"How's Humphrey Kate?" asked her father.

"He's fine I think he's resting right now, I feel so bad, he can barley move."

"What does he think about all this" asked Lilly.

"He's just glad I didn't have to go" replied Kate.

As the group conversed Tonys ears pricked up.

"Do you hear that Winston" he asked.

The group fell silent as Winston heard faint snarling.

* * *

Flare and his patrol teams burst through the clearing snarling as they spotted five bulky Sothern wolves. The wolves did not fight back as the alphas pounced on them quickly killing them.

Flare released the neck of one of the wolves and looked at him.

The wolf laughed as he looked around at the team of alphas. "I guess that kid was right" he gurgled as blood slurred his speech.

"Were the rest of you" growled Flare.

The wolf looked at Flare "you lose" he said and then died.

"What was that all about?" said Garth.

"O my god" PATROL TEAMS BACK TO THE TERRITORY!" screamed Flare.

Sudden realization hit Garth as he started to help rally the troops.

* * *

A dark gray alpha came rushing up to Winston. "THERE ATTACKING FROM THE SOUTH, WE NEED HELP!"

Instantly Winston was up along with Tony. "RALLY EVERYONE, EVEN THE OMEGAS." Shouted Winston.

Within seconds wolves were everywhere running towards the South barking and howling.

Kate watched as Lilly, Tony, her mother and father run towards the South. Winston stopped and looked at Kate.

"Kate we need everyone let's go!" he shouted.

"But what about Humphrey?" she replied.

"He'll be fine" "Now we fight for our territory."

With that Winston ran off towards the South.

"Kate what's happening" asked Humphrey as he limped towards her.

Kate quickly explained what was happening.

"I have to go Humphrey" she said.

Humphrey looked at the ground. "Please come back to me Kate I would never forgive myself if you didn't."

Kate nodded "I will". Humphrey watched as the love of his life ran towards the South to fight with her pack.

Kate reached the clearing were the fighting was. And immediately joined the fight, pouncing on a black wolf and ripping at his neck, killing him instantly.

Before Kate realized what was happening she was in the middle of the clearing enemies and foes all around.

Kate spotted her father and fought her way over to him biting and slashing at anything that confronted her.

She soon reached her father and helped him finish a wolf that had just struck down a member of the pack.

Before Kate could get any closer she noticed Flare and his alphas shoot through the forest and immediately join the side of the losing eastern and western wolves.

"Kate!" her father shouted over the sound of the snarling and yelping. "Were is Fang?" "We need everyone" he shouted as he clawed at an enemy wolf.

Kate's heart stopped. "Oh no" she said.

Before Winston could ask what was wrong Kate tore off in the direction of the Alphas had just emerged from, to home, to Humphrey.

* * *

Humphrey looked up as he watched in terror as two immense black wolves entered the den. "Were is she" snapped Hunter anger in his tone.

"I don't see her" said the other wolf.

"Be quiet Slash we don't need your obvious comme… Hunter stopped as he saw Humphrey staring at him. "Well well well we meet again." Said Hunter a smile spreading over his face.

"The one that got away" said Slash.

"Shut up Slash" Hunter yelled.

Before Humphrey could say anything another wolf appeared the mouth of the den. Fang looked at the two Southern wolves and smiled.

"You guys found your way pretty well" said Fang casually walking up in between them. "

Where is she" snapped Hunter.

"Things didn't work out as well as I thought" said Fang.

"She joined the others instead of staying here and watching over her pup like I thought she would" stated Fang.

Hunter snarled.

Humphrey looked up at Fang. "You betrayed your own pack?" said Humphrey disbelief in his voice. Fang smiled as he began to explain what happened to the dumbfounded Humphrey.

**Flashback**

Fang shook with anger as he left the Den. The nerve of Winston taking away his responsibilities for putting an Omega in his place. Before he knew it Fang found himself in a vast meadow near the territorial border. Fang sat there fuming until he heard someone sigh. Fang looked up to see Hunter take a seat in front of him.

"You look upset" said Hunter making a joke of it. Fang gulped.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you" said Hunter. "Then why are you here?" said Fang. "Because I know how you feel" said Hunter.

Disgusting little Omegas deserve the right to be put in their place."

"Let me guess, you were punished for that little stunt of yours?"

"How do you know about that" asked Fang.

"We get around" smiled Hunter. Hunter looked at Fang.

"How about I make a deal with you." Said Hunter. "You help me and I'll make sure you get what you want."

"Betray my pack" asked Fang uncertainty in his voice.

"A pack that chooses Omegas over Alphas? A pack that punishes you for doing what's right? Now that's a pack I wouldn't want to be in" said Hunter as he silently stood up.

"No problem" he continued "I'll make the offer to someone else."

"No!" said Fang, "I'm in."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Hunter.

"Of course it will work; while there all busy fighting you can take Kate who will be with Humphrey whose mine."

"Ok then" said Hunter "We will send the scout in an hour make it convincing" Hunter laughed "like you actually care about the pack Fang."

Fang smiled "it will look like I risked everything" said Fang.

Hunter laughed again "Let's get to work."

**Reality**

Humphrey stared in shock at Fang, "everything was set up!" "The close call with Flare, the supposed army to the West, everything you said was a lie Fang!" Yelled Humphrey.

"Don't you ever get tired of deceiving everyone? Why can't you stop the lies?" screamed Humphrey.

Fang smiled "I don't know" he said "bad habit?"


	11. Rage

**Chapter 11: Rage**

Humphrey stared at Fang with an unusual feeling, anger. Not many times in his life had Humphrey been angry and out of those times nothing compared to this. Humphrey stood leaning to his left side to keep the pressure away from his ribs. "It looks like the Omega wants to bite" laughed Hunter.

"Yea, yea like he wants to bite" said Slash. "Shut up Slash" Hunter yelled. Fang smiled, "It does doesn't it" commented Fang. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face" growled Humphrey. Fangs smile vanished instantly. "Will you now Humphrey?" "That's a pretty big threat coming from someone who has never fought before in his life" Sneered Fang.

Fang slowly began to approach Humphrey. "I'm going to kill you Humphrey, and once I'm done with you I'm going to kill your little girlfriend to" instigated Fang. "You won't touch her!" yelled Humphrey. Fang smiled "I'll do much more than that." Humphrey leapt at a surprised Fang, ignoring the pain from his ribs. With a window of opportunity Humphrey landed on Fang and clamped his jaws around his shoulder.

Humphrey cringed as blood seeped into his mouth. Fang howled in pain and then began to laugh. "Do you know what one of our first lessons in alpha training was?" Yelled Fang. "Always go for the kill!" Fang bit into Humphreys exposed neck and felt the Omega release his shoulder and try to break free. Fang quickly regained his stance and held Humphrey firm in between his jaws. Humphrey yelped as Fang released him and kicked him in the ribs.

Kate stared at Fang who was standing over her mate laughing. A deadly calm came over Kate as Hunter turned around and smiled. "Well it looks like ill get what I want after all" he said. Fang looked up, "well there you go Hunter, now if you would excuse me I'm a little busy."

"I told you not to touch my mate" said Kate in a quiet voice. Fang frowned, "Hunter can you please take her and go?" "She's distracting me." Whined fang. Hunter laughed "I would be glad to". "Slash, go get her, but remember that we need her alive" ordered Hunter. Slash nodded "Okay boss, whatever you say. Slash turned and looked at Kate before bursting into a run.

Kate watched as Slash came closer and closer until he was finally reaching toward her with his mouth wide open. Kate waited until his jaws were inches away before swaying her head to the side. As Slashes face passed hers she launched herself at his exposed throat and gracefully ripped it open. As quickly as it had begun it was over. Slash silently fell to the ground making no noise as he quickly bled out and died.

Kate looked up determination and hatred in her eyes "whose next?" Hunter screamed as he watched the smaller alpha effortlessly kill his friend. Hunter rushed forward roaring with rage. Kate rushed to meet her oncoming enemy as the two fell to the ground biting and tearing at one another. Kate quickly got on top of Hunter despite his size and strength. Kate pinned him and smiled "let me know if this seems familiar to you." With that Kate brought her paw down on Hunters ribs feeling five of them snap at the force of the blow.

Hunter howled as he felt his ribs collapse and his lungs punctured. Hunter stopped moving and went still. Fang almost let out a yelp of fear as Kate turned around to meet him. "I never thought you had it in you to betray your own pack" said Kate as she began to slowly walk towards Fang. Fang was speechless he had just seen this wolf single handedly defeat two others twice her size.

Fangs heart almost stopped when Kate stopped a foot in front of him. Knowing that he couldn't best her Fang reached down for Humphreys throat in an effort to use him to escape. Before Fang could reach him Kate ran forward jumped into the air and with all her strength slashed him across the face. Fang howled as he felt razor sharp claws rip down his face beginning at his forehead and ending at his chin.

Blood coated his vision as Fang blindly ran towards the den entrance and out of Kate's sight. As Kate watched him go she realized that Hunter was gone. "Why didn't you kill them" asked Humphrey as he weakly sat up behind Kate. "I wanted them to suffer as much as you have" she said. "I'm sorry for leaving you Humphrey, I fell for his trap and I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" "He didn't hit anything vital and I don't think my ribs can get much worse, I'm fine." Said Humphrey, managing a smile.

"I'm glad you're safe" said Humphrey as he lovingly licked Kate's ear. Kate turned around and kissed him with the same determination and passion she had just used to kill Slash. "I told you I would come back to you." She said. Humphrey smiled as he kissed her back "I never doubted you."


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

Winston stared at the full moon and sighed. There would be no Moonlight Howl tonight. Flare walked up behind Winston and took a seat to the left of him. "How bad is it?" asked Winston. "We lost four wolves sir" said Flare in a solemn voice. "Many are wounded but they will survive." "I am a terrible leader Flare, it's because of me those wolves died, it's because of me that Kat and Humphrey were almost killed."

"Sir, you couldn't have know Fang would betray us, this was not your fault." Winston frowned wanting to change the subject. "How is Kate?" asked Winston. "Kate has much of the same problem as you do, she feels like it was her fault she almost lost Humphrey today." "Because of this I haven't seen her leave his side." Winston smiled "and Humphrey?" "He's healing, the wound to his neck wasn't serious, and he says his ribs are feeling better every day despite his occasional whimper when he thinks no one is listening" Smirked Flare.

Winston nodded and gazed back at the moon. "Good job today Flare, if you hadn't gotten here in time who knows what could of happened." Said Winston. Flare nodded. "You should get some rest Flare, it's late and I'm sure you're tired." Commented Winston. Flare nodded again and began to make his way to his den.

Humphrey stared at Kate whose face was only inches away from his own. Humphrey couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her could love him. The way the moon hit her coat made her look as if she was glowing. Kate peeked one eye open and smiled "can I help you?" she asked making him blush and look away. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how I must be the luckiest wolf alive to have you as my mate." He replied still blushing.

"I was just dreaming about the same thing, except we weren't sleeping" she said with a mischievous smile. Humphrey immediately caught her hint and smiled back. "Oh?" "What were you dreaming about" he asked. Kate smiled "it's kind of hard to explain, would you like me to show you?" Humphrey almost shouted yes when he remembered they weren't alone. "Um, Kate?" "Your mother is right there!" "She would kill me, and besides I want it to be special for both of us and, well, I'm not in the best condition for that sort of thing."

Kate sighed and pressed her body against his "fine, then I'm going back to sleep, I want to get right back to the (dreaming)." Humphrey smiled and embraced her. "Kate, there's something I want to ask you." He said. Hearing the nervousness in his voice Kate opened her eyes and stared at her mate "of course, anything" she said. Humphrey looked at her and smiled "Will you marry me?"


	13. Decisions

**Chapter 13: Decisions**

Kate looked at the love of her life with a sad smile. "No Humphrey I won't, not now at least." Humphreys face dropped in an instant to a hurt and rejected frown. "Why, was it something I did?" Kate laughed softly.

"Of course not Humphrey, I love you more than anything in this world it's just that things aren't right for us to get married right now. "Would I marry you?" "Of course, but can I marry you?" "Sadly I can't."

"Humphrey, with the southern pack practically at war with us…You wouldn't want our memories of our wedding day to be mixed with those of a war would you?" Humphrey hadn't thought about it like that and lightened up a bit. "I guess your right" said Humphrey. "But Kate it's not because you don't want to be with me right?" Kate smiled.

"Humphrey the thought of spending the rest of my life with you makes me feel like the happiest alpha alive." "It's just, the timing isn't right, and to be honest with you commitment scares me." "I mean marriage is a bond of love." "But Humphrey, we already have that bond, to us marriage would just be a title."

Humphrey almost started laughing. Commitment terrified him as well. He had asked Kate because he loved her no doubt, but he had also thought that girl's always dreamed of being proposed to. He should of known that Kate wouldn't react like any other girl, she was different and special, but most important was that she was his.

He wanted her forever, and that had been his main reason for asking. But now he knew that no matter what she would always love him and he would always love her. "That's fine Kate" said Humphrey now grinning.

"We aren't in any rush, we are still young, and we don't have to get married at all, as long as we always stay together." Humphrey smiled, he still wanted to marry Kate, but it wasn't a big deal anymore, he was fine with waiting until Kate was ready. Kate smiled, "I love you Humphrey." Humphrey smiled back "I know."

Kate suddenly got serious. "Humphrey, we don't have to wait until were married to… (fool around) do we?" Humphrey laughed and winced at the strain on his ribs. "Not if you don't want to." Kate winked. "Trust me I'm very open to the idea." Humphrey blushed and winked back. "I've always been open to the idea."

Kate blushed and looked at the ground. "Well we both have great ideas; I think we should really look into them and try to make them work." Humphrey laughed again, "I guess we should do that shouldn't we?" Kate looked into Humphrey eyes and kissed him, they both let out a small moan causing them to break away both laughing hysterically.

Humphrey licked her on the cheek as she snuggled closer. Humphrey soon drifted off to sleep in her warm embrace. Glad for their trust, glad for their lives, and glad for their love.


	14. Recovery

**Chapter 14: Recovery**

Humphrey woke up the next morning to a threatening snarl as he noticed Eve standing over him anger in her eyes. "Would you mind scooting away just a bit Humphrey dear?" "Everyone needs space." With this Eve shooed Humphrey a couple feet away from Kate before turning to look at him.

"Humphrey, I'm a very light sleeper so I know something didn't happen last night, but I just wanted to give you a friendly reminder that if something DOES happen, I will kill you." Eve smiled and walked away from a terrified Humphrey. Humphrey watched Eve walk out of the den before turning back around to see Kate staring at him with a puzzled expression.

"What was that all about" asked Kate. "Oh you know, just your mom being…well…your mom." Replied Humphrey with a smile. Kate, embarrassed, shook her head and stood up. "Humphrey, I'm going to go see my dad." "You stay here and rest; we want your ribs to heal as fast as possible." Kate winked at a grinning Humphrey as she finished her sentence. "Ok Kate, that's fine" he replied in a mischievous voice as he closed his eyes. Kate walked out of the den and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the sun.

It was a beautiful day out today, spring was coming to an end and summer was just beginning. Kate soon found her Dad in the feeding grounds talking to Hutch and Flare. "Double the patrol teams, and tell them to stay alert" ordered Winston in a tired voice.

Both Flare and Hutch nodded and walked away to carry out their commands. "Good morning dad" said Kate as she took a seat next to him. "Good morning Kate, did you sleep well?" he asked. "To my surprise, I did" she said in a cheerful voice. Winston grunted "I envy you for that Kate, I didn't sleep at all last night I was to worried about all this" said Winston as he gestured to everything. Kate frowned, "I wasn't there long dad but Flare and Garth got there as I was leaving."

"There were so many of us and so little of them, how could we have done so badly?" Asked Kate. "No one did badly except for me" said Winston. "I fell for their trap and we lost four wolves because of it." Kate looked at the ground with a sad expression. "Dad, it's not your fault."

Winston mumbled "I'm sorry for almost losing you yesterday Kate." Kate smiled "You didn't almost lose me dad, it's going to take more than a traitor and two southern mutts to take me down!" Winston laughed "silly me for worrying, I should of known they were no match for you." Kate smiled, glad to see her dad cheering up a bit. "So what are we going to do about the Southern wolves' dad?" asked Kate with a serious expression.

"Well we don't have to worry about much for now, they lost a lot more wolves then we did." "But I think I will try to contact there pack leader." "If our problems can't be resolved that way, then I'm afraid it would lead to war." He said with a sad look on his face. Before Kate could ask another question Helen came over. "All the wolves that were injured yesterday will make a quick recovery" she said with a happy smile. Winston nodded thanks began walking towards the woods. Kate watched her father go and looked at Helen.

"Were do you think he's going" asked Kate. "Probably to meet up with Flare or Hutch." Replied Helen. Kate nodded and stood up. "How are Humphreys' ribs?" asked Kate. "There healing" responded Helen. "The one that was just recently broken will take longer to heal but the others should be fine in about three weeks." Said Helen. Kate smiled "When those ribs are healed will he be able to move around?"

"Once those ribs heal, yes, he should be able to walk and function properly; he just won't be able to move in certain angles without hurting that last rib." Kate blushed and hid her face before Helen could see. "Um, Helen, what kind of angles?" Helen burst out laughing and gave Kate a wink. "He should be fine for that" she said, still laughing.

Kate blushed again and murmured thanks to a still laughing Helen. Once Kate reached the den were Humphrey was sleeping she noticed Lilly talking to her mother. Kate walked over to the mouth of the den were her mother and sister were talking. "And that's what you do if Garth ever gets out of line" said Eve with a satisfied smile.

As their mother walked away Kate walked up to a sick looking Lilly. Kate laughed not needing to ask. Lilly shook her head and smiled at her sister "I think it's the shock of this whole war thing that's got mom acting more…aggressive… then usual" said Lilly. Kate giggled, "Yea, she was a little rough on Humphrey this morning."

Lilly laughed and stared at her sister. "Hey do you want to go get something to eat?" "I'm starving" Kate agreed and followed Lilly out of the den.

Kate spent the rest of her day helping Helen and talking to Lilly. She would occasionally check on Humphrey who constantly told her that he was bored, to which her response was "your boredom will pay off when your ribs heal." This would cause him to smile and fall back asleep.

When the harsh sun finally dropped behind the trees, Kate wanted nothing but to lay down next to Humphrey and drift off to sleep. This was something she made sure she did. That night she fell asleep to the sound of her mate's heartbeat as she rested her head against his chest and told him that she loved him.


	15. A request

**Chapter 15: A request**

Kate opened her eyes as she heard her father talking to her mother. "Eve, we need to settle things now, we can't wait for them to attack us again." Winston said sounding tense.

"That's fine dear, but we aren't leaving anyone here." "It's too dangerous." She replied with a sigh. "Eve, darling, there are many who are still injured and Humphrey can barely walk" Winston said. "Oh they can manage, and Humphrey will be just fine" "WON'T YOU HUMPHREY?" Kate laughed as her mother's booming voice caused Humphrey to wake up with a yell.

Eve smiled, "what a good boy he is, see?" "He's fine with walking to the meadow." Winston nodded "ok then, I'll go let everyone know." Kate got up and walked over to her mother as her father left the den. "What's going on mom?" asked Kate, letting out a small yawn. "Oh nothing dear, your father has decided to try to make contact with the Southern packs leader." Her mother replied. "Why do we need to bring everyone?"Asked Kate.

"Because Kate, we don't want anyone being at the mercy of any Southern wolves that may take this meeting as a chance to enter our territory." "Also, if the confrontation goes bad, we will have everyone we need to rip them to shreds" said her mother with a smile.

Kate nodded and walked over to Humphrey. "I'm guessing you heard that we are heading to the meadow" said Kate. "Humphrey winced as he slowly got up. "How could I not?" he said. Kate laughed "Will you be ok?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yea I should be fine Kate, I'll be ok" he said. "You know, no one has seen you for days," People are going to be happy to see you, especially your friends." Said Kate. Humphrey smiled; he hadn't seen anyone other than Kate and her family for a while.

Maybe this trip to the meadow would be a good for him. Humphrey stood up and limped after Kate as they left the den. Before Humphrey knew it he was surrounded by friends, and to his surprise wolves he had never even talked to before.

All asking if he was ok, and thanking him for not giving away Kate. "Who knew that getting attacked could make you so popular" murmured Humphrey to Kate, who was standing closest to him making sure he didn't fall. Kate laughed and continued walking towards the meadow. Humphrey looked around and noticed that everyone seemed tired and edgy as they entered the woods.

"Why do we have to go to the dumb meadow anyway" said Mooch with a grumpy look on his face. Kate answered before Humphrey could "because that's where our territory ends and the South's begins.

"If we are going to make contact with them, then that would be the place." Mooch muttered something about no breakfast, and kept quiet the rest of the way. As the eastern and Western packs approached the meadow everyone seemed to quiet down and become nervous. Upon reaching the middle of the meadow Winston stepped forward and uttered a loud and strong howl into the air.

The packs stood there, dead quiet, waiting for some kind of response. When it seemed that the call would not be answered five lean black wolves came out of the woods beyond the meadow. When they were ten feet away from the eastern and western wolves they stopped.

Winston stepped forward "Which one of you leads the Southern pack?"One wolf also stepped forward and looked at the packs behind Winston. "Did you bring enough wolves?" he asked in a deep voice. Winston ignored is question and asked again. "Are you the pack leader?" The wolf laughed "No I am not."

"Then where is he" asked Winston beginning to get aggravated. "He isn't here" replied the wolf. "I demand to speak with the leader of your pack!" shouted Winston. Suddenly a sixth wolf came out of the woods, much bigger than the others.

"There's no need to yell" said Hunter with a sarcastic smile. Kate let out a low growl as Hunter took the place of the wolf. Hunter looked at Kate and Humphrey who were in the front of the packs behind Winston. "How you doing sweetheart?" he asked with a smile. Winston growled, "Are YOU the pack leader?"

Hunter focused his attention back on Winston. "No, I'm afraid our leader is quite ill at the moment and won't be making any public appearances." Winston growled, "Then can you deliver a message for me?" Hunter smiled "Of course" "Please tell your leader that I wish to talk with him as soon as he recovers from his illness." Hunter smiled again "I'll let him know as soon as I get back."

Winston nodded "Then I guess were done here" he said. Hunter nodded "I guess we are." Winston turned around "Everyone, back to the territory, our business here is done." Hunter turned around and walked back to his territory the other wolves close behind.


	16. A Change In Command

**Chapter 16: A change in command**

Hunter turned around as soon as the eastern and western packs were out of site. "No one tells Cyrus about this encounter, understood?" the other wolves dropped their heads in obedience and walked away.

Once the wolves were out of sight Hunter could stop the act. He immediately leaned over and began to limp, keeping that weight off his ribs. "That bitch" he muttered as he moved the wrong way and sent a spasm through his body. He was going to get back at the Western slut for everything.

For agreeing to be with an Omega, for breaking his ribs, and…for killing Slash…Hunter began to limp through the dark woods toward the Southern territory. As Hunter came closer to his home the air got thicker and there seemed an unhealthy vibe coming from the trees. Hunter passed the grounds were caribou use to graze, with a sad expression.

When he was little, his mother would take him here to practice his hunting. Hunter smiled at the forgotten memories. Before Hunter could lose himself in the few happy memories that he had his emotions filled with anger once more as he remembered his little brother being ripped to shreds by an elder for not being a capable Alpha.

Hunter had learned that day that the Southern pack was made of all Alphas. If you were born to small or failed at hunting, you died. Hunter snarled, if his brother had to die, then no other Omega deserved to live.

Hunter shook his head of the memories as he exited the woods and entered the living grounds of the Southern pack. Hunter walked up a rocky slope and started to walk towards the small cave were his leader slept. Cyrus had been struck with disease a month ago, and ever since then there pack had suffered.

Hunter walked into the den and noticed Cyrus sitting up, his black fur clotted and dirty. Cyrus turned around with anger in his eyes. "Sir, are you well enough to sit up?" asked Hunter with fake empathy. Cyrus ignored his question and looked at his best Alpha with all the anger in the world. "You started a war with the Eastern and Western packs!" he shouted in a weak voice.

Hunter stared at Cyrus with hate; someone had let it slip to Cyrus what was happening outside his cozy little den. "Sir, no one thought you would wake up this time." "We need their territory, the pack is slowly dying here" said Hunter. Cyrus shook his head. "The pack healer said I am getting better" "There is no need to invade them!" "We have lived in peace for years and you ruin it in days!" Hunter smirked "You would rather let your pack starve then attack the Eastern and Western dogs."

Cyrus looked at the ground. "Once I recover things will get better" said Cyrus with a sad smile. "I will have to talk to the Pack leaders of the East and West and apologize for your dishonorable actions" snarled Cyrus as he turned away from Hunter. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that" said Hunter standing up.

Cyrus snarled "What do you mean you won't let me do that?" "I am the leader of this pack not you Hunter, YOU DO NOT get to make the decisions!" Hunter stepped forward "You were the leader of this pack." Before Cyrus could respond Hunter leapt forward and bit into the older Alphas throat with a whip of his head Hunter ripped Cyrus's throat out, painting the ground red.

Cyrus fell over to the side and stared at Hunter in shock as the former pack leader died. Hunter let out a laugh at the thrill of killing. Hunter smiled "I will make sure I give them your consent."


	17. A Day Off

** Chapter 17: A Day Off**

Humphrey woke with a start at the sound of someone screaming. Limping through the empty den as fast as he could Humphrey smiled at the site he uncovered. Everyone seemed to be outside talking and playing with one another, even the Alphas. Humphrey heard the scream again as he saw Lilly and Garth playfully wrestling with each other.

"Good morning Humphrey" said Winston quietly sneaking up on him. "Good morning Winston" he replied. "What's the occasion" asked Humphrey with a smile. "I've decided to give the pack a day off" Said Winston "With all the stress lately I think it would be good for them."

Humphrey waged his tail "Sounds like my kind of day." Winston laughed for a change. "Just remember to take it easy Humphrey." Before Humphrey could ask Winston smiled. "Kate is talking to Flare over there." Winston pointed and Humphrey noticed Kate's shining tan fur next to a blazing red and a dark blue. Humphrey nodded his thanks and walked towards Kate as fast as he could.

Humphrey kissed Kate on the cheek before taking a seat across from Flare and a dark blue wolf. Kate smiled "Good morning" she said giving him a kiss on the nose. Flare laughed "It's good to see things are better" said Flare with a wink. Flare coughed "Um Kate, Humphrey, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

Flare turned and looked lovingly at the Dark blue wolf next to him, "This is Faith, and she's my mate." Humphreys jaw almost dropped. He knew that Flare kept to himself when it came to private affairs but he never knew he had a mate. Kate nudged Humphrey softly "It's nice to meet you Faith" said Kate. Faith giggled shyly "It's nice to meet you to" she said in a gentle voice.

Humphrey recovered from his shocked state and looked at Flare with a sly smile. Flare laughed, "She is an Alpha from the Eastern pack and has the most beautiful voice." Faith blushed "You're not that bad yourself handsome."

Flare and Faith exchanged a quick kiss and turned back to Kate and Humphrey. "So Humphrey, you're the Omega, got anything fun planned?" asked Flare.

Humphrey laughed, "Well I won't be able to do much with my ribs, but we could go swimming" Kate and Faith both gasped. "That sounds like a great idea" said Kate. Humphrey and Flare both nodded in agreement.

"That does sound like fun" said Lilly as she took a seat next to Flare and Faith, "Mind if we tag along" she asked. Flare looked around where's Gar… Faith burst out laughing as Garth tackled Flare to the ground laughing. Flare started to laugh as well as the two wrestled. Humphrey laughed wishing he could join them.

"Well it's nice to meet you Faith" said Lilly after their short introduction. The pairs began to walk towards the water hole. "Which one should we go to?" asked Faith. "Well that depends" said Lilly. "Would you rather you rather relax by ourselves or would you rather play with the rest of the pack?" Kate laughed "Lilly's right, the regular water hole is going to be crowded."

Kate laughed and looked at Humphrey "I could do with some privacy." The other pairs looked at their mates and agreed. Kate stayed at Humphrey's side on their way to the Alpha water hole. Letting him lean against her when he would have fallen.

Kate shook in excitement; this was just what she needed, a little break from yesterday's problems. Upon arriving at the water hole Garth and Flare leapt into the water laughing. Humphrey smiled and followed after them. The girls smiled and laid down in the warm sand enjoying the heat. After a few minutes in the sun Faith looked at Lilly and Kate.

"This sure is nice, no patrolling, no hunting, just relaxing" Lilly smiled "Yea it sure is, but what are we going to eat?" Kate laughed and looked at her sister "Don't worry, the pack just went hunting yesterday, we have plenty of food." The three girls let out a relaxed sigh at the same time making them giggle.

"The same kind of thing happened the other day with me and Humphrey" said Kate with a giggle. Lilly smiled "Really, what happened." Kate didn't want to tell anyone about Humphrey's proposal so she skipped most of the story. "Oh nothing much, he and I kissed and we both moaned at the same time."

Lilly started to laugh Faith also releasing a small giggle. Lilly looked at her sister with a questioning smile "Do you guys ever do more than kiss?" Faith and Kate both started to laugh. "Not with his ribs broken" said Kate with a smirk. Faith hesitated not sure if she wanted to share personal information with her new friends. Finally she decided, "Flare and I have" she said in a small voice.

Kate and Lilly both gasped and smiled. "What was it like" asked Kate. Faith smiled nervously "It was amazing." The three girls started to laugh again. "Lilly aren't you curious to?" asked Kate. Lilly immediately blushed "Um, no I'm not, I uh, already know." Faith started to giggle as Kate's jaw dropped. "Damnit!" Kate yelled with a joking smile. "I'm the only one!"

The three girls laughed and went back to enjoying their day. Humphrey blushed as Flare and Garth looked at him "I can't with my broken ribs!" said Humphrey in an embarrassed voice. Garth and Flare laughed. "Well that prevents you from doing (that) but what about the other stuff?" asked Garth with a goofy grin.

Humphrey blushed and looked back to the shore were Kate, Lilly and Faith were resting. Humphrey looked at the ground with an embarrassed smile. "Only if Kate wanted to" Before Humphrey could be embarrassed further he stood up. "I think we should get back to the girls" said Flare noticing what Humphrey was staring at.

The three males stood up on the mid lake platform and dove into the water. When they reached the shore the three males found there mates and took a seat next to them. "What did you guys talk about?" asked Kate sitting up. Humphrey blushed "nothing, what did you guys talk about?" Kate blushed "nothing."

The sun was begging to set and the golden light made Kate look more beautiful then she already was. Humphrey looked at Kate and smiled "you're gorgeous."Kate smiled "Thank you Humphrey" she said in a whisper as she pushed him to the ground with her paws. Humphrey smiled as he lay on his back in the warm sand.

Humphrey looked into Kate's eyes as she stepped over him and rested her body on his. "I love you Kate" he said in a whisper as Kate lay on top of him. Kate ignored his compliment and kissed him on the lips. Humphrey's heart fluttered as their lips connected. Out of the corner of his eye Humphrey saw Flare and Garth giving him a thumbs up while quietly snickering.

As Kate took a breath of air she realized Lilly and Faith give her a wink. Kate chuckled and kissed Humphrey again. Humphrey heard something that Kate didn't because she continued to kiss him.

"Comon mom!" Yea mom comon, I want to see the water hole." "Okay sons, Eve are girls this much trouble?" asked a tired voice. Humphrey watched in terror as two young wolf pups came out of the woods. "What the…mom why is that girl laying on that boy?" asked one of the pups with a puzzled look.

"Yea, why are there lips hugging?" asked the other one. The mother of the pups came out of the woods and stopped in the middle of her question at the sight of Humphrey and Kate making out. "Joy, what is it?" asked Eve as she followed her friend out of the woods. Lilly, Garth, Flare, and Faith all looked at one another with terrified expressions.

Eve opened and closed her mouth several times at the sight of Kate lying on Humphrey before her eyes narrowed and a growl escaped her lips. Kate finally pulled off Humphrey's lips and turned to see what he was staring at.

Kate immediately turned back to Humphrey with a scared look on her face. Humphrey looked away from Kate and back to Eve who was now snarling. Humphrey gulped and spoke in a whimper "I'm dead."


	18. An Uncomfortable Discussion

**Chapter 18: An uncomfortable Discussion**

Joy quickly grabbed her boys, "We will come back another day" she said in a rushed voice. "What were they doing" asked the smaller pup. Joy hesitated "They are um, wrestling; yes that's what they are doing just wrestling."

The bigger pup looked back at Humphrey and Kate as their mother shooed them away from the scene "I don't know mom, it looked like they were doing more than wrestling." Kate lifted herself off Humphrey's body and slowly approached her mother.

"Mom, don't freak out, Humphrey and I are both mature wolves." "You must have known that we would eventually be intimate with one another." Humphrey got up quickly trying to cover himself. Humphrey slowly walked towards Kate his head hung in embarrassment.

Eve looked at her daughter and smiled "Of course I kne…" the second Kate let her guard down Eve leapt at the approaching Humphrey and pinned him to the ground. Humphrey let out a painful yelp at the strain on his ribs as Eve landed on him and began to push on his throat.

"Stop mom, you're hurting him!" screamed Kate. Winston came running through the woods "What's happening here!" Winston quickly noticed his wife choking Humphrey and pulled her off him. "Winston dear, he's still breathing" commented Eve in a polite tone. Humphrey stood up coughing and leaning to his left to avoid any possible injury to his ribs.

Flare, Faith, Lilly, and Garth all stared in shock at the event that had just taken place. "Mom walked in on me and Humphrey kissing." Kate admitted.

"Winston dear it looked like much more then kissing, that boy looked a minute away from rolling Kate over and…" Eve smiled so I'm just going to make sure that I don't have to worry about that anymore, he can't do that if he doesn't have his…" "MOM!" shouted Kate completely embarrassed.

Winston also froze at the sound of the threat and looked to see a white faced Humphrey staring at him. "Eve, darling why don't you let me talk to Humphrey instead" Eve smiled "That sounds like a good idea" "a good guy to guy talk" Eve grinned happily and walked back into the woods.

"Flare, Garth, Lilly, Faith, get back home it's getting dark out." Ordered Winston. "Kate, you should go to." Kate mouthed I'm sorry to Humphrey before she to disappeared into the woods. Winston took a seat in front of the terrified Humphrey "Enjoying your day?" he asked with a smile. Humphrey blushed and began to stammer "I, um, ah, sor…, sorry, si…, sir."

Winston laughed "Sorry?" "For what, being a male?" Humphrey stared in shock at Winston. "I remember when I was your age Humphrey, hormones raging and all" "I know what it's like" "Look, Humphrey I'm not here to yell or scream at you." "I just want to make sure you understand the possible outcome if you mate with my daughter."

Humphrey instantly understood and shook his head. "Sir, if Kate were to become pregnant I would stand by her and become a proud father" said Humphrey in a nervous tone. Winston smiled and nodded. "Then we don't have a problem Humphrey." "Just try to pick a more secluded spot next time, or I might not be able to save you from my wife again."

Humphrey nodded still embarrassed. Winston stood up "I'd ask if you needed help getting back home but I can see that position has already been filled." As soon as Winston was out of sight Kate came rushing out of the woods.

"I'm so sorry about all that Humphrey, how did it go?" Humphrey looked at Kate "there's no need to apologize, and it went fine, just really embarrassing." Kate laughed and kissed her mate on the cheek before helping him back home.


	19. New Ideas

**Chapter 19: New Ideas**

Kate sighed as she slowly stood up and stretched, careful not to wake up Humphrey. Kate yawned as she headed towards the mouth of the den. It was a cool morning and the wind was suddle. Kate walked out into the crisp morning and walked down from the den.

Kate smiled as she saw Flare, Garth, and Faith waiting for her. "Ready for patrol" asked Garth. "Yea, I guess so" said Kate yawning loudly. "Do you think Winston put us in a patrol team together on purpose?" asked Faith. "I don't know it is a little strange isn't it?" replied Flare with a curious smile.

"Strange or not we should get going" commented Garth as he began walking toward to the woods. The four wolves continued walking through the woods alert for trouble but also talking to one another. "So did Humphrey make it out alive yesterday?" asked Faith giggling.

Kate laughed "Yea he's fine, he had to talk to my dad about mating." Flare and Garth stopped and looked at one another before laughing. Flare fell to the ground as Garth started to cry from laughing so hard. Faith also let out s small giggle. Kate blushed and continued walking through the woods. The other three wolves caught up with Kate still laughing softly. Kate ignored their snickers "It's awfully quiet today" she said in a soft voice.

Faith nodded "Yea, I think everyone is just tried from all the playing yesterday." Kate nodded in agreement. "So is Humphrey feeling any better?" asked Faith with a concerned look. "Yea, his ribs are getting better, he's still in pain but there finally healing." Faith frowned, "How did he manage to break four ribs?" Kate immediately stopped walking as a hurt look crossed her face.

Flare stepped forward and muttered in Faiths ear "I'll tell you later." Faith looked at Flare curiously but dropped it. Garth stopped, "Do you hear that?" Kate stopped and listened as her ears flattened against her head. "It sounds like humans!" she said in a surprised voice. The four wolves immediately went alert and followed the sound of the voices.

"Could they be Hunters?" asked Flare. "Well know when we get there" said Kate. Upon getting closer to the sound the four wolves slowed down and began to creep up on the humans. Kate stopped and looked onto the clearing in the woods.

Flare stood behind Kate and stared at the humans lying on a blanket around a small fire. "One male, and one female" said Kate observing there possible enemies. "Well, they don't look like hunters" said Garth. "Your right" said Faith. "In fact they look like mates." Kate hadn't noticed before but now she realized that the male and female were kissing and holding one another.

"There obviously no threat" said Garth. Kate turned to look at Garth, "your right, we should still let my dad know though." Before Garth could respond Faiths face went white "EEW what are they doing!" Flare looked like he was about to puke when Kate turned her head back to the humans. Kate's jaw dropped at the sight of what appeared to be how humans mated. "What the hell are they doing!" shouted Flare.

"Faith stared with wide eyes, "I think they are having sex" she said in a small voice. "Uh GROSS" shouted Garth. Kate whipped her head away from the two and stared at her white faced friends. "I think we should get going" she said in a rush. Her three friends nodded and turned away from the sight.

Kate and her friends quickly walked away from the scene not speaking. Once they were a good distance away from the humans, Kate and her friends slowed down a bit. "That is by far the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me" said Flare with an awkward look on his face.

"They couldn't be mating" said Kate. "The way they were positioned at least explains that." Flare shook his head "No, they were definitely mating." "I remember my father telling me that Humans were strange creatures" "They must mate differently than us."

Faith shook her head. "Well, that was awkward." The rest of them nodded in agreement. The four friends continued though there day trying to forget the earlier event. Around mid day Garth and Flare left Faith and Kate to go hunt. Once they were gone Faith and Kate began to make their way back home. "What a long day" said Faith with an exhausted sigh. Kate agreed with a nod of her head.

"Are you okay Kate" asked Faith. "You've seemed…off… today." "I'm fine Faith" "It's just, can you keep a secret?" Faith stared at Kate "Of course." "Well, you know earlier, when we saw those humans mating?" Faith nodded "Yea, why?" Kate blushed, "well you know how Humphrey's ribs are broken?" Faith blushed "Oh I don't know Kate."

Kate smiled, "well neither do I, but we can always try." Faith let out a small giggle. When they arrived back home Faith left Kate to go get a bite to eat. Before she left Faith glanced at Kate. "Good luck." Kate blushed and went to find Humphrey


	20. A Night Alone

**Chapter 20: A Night alone**

Kate walked into the den where Humphrey was sleeping; the sun was beginning to set behind the trees bathing the world in golden light. Kate smiled and walked over to her sleeping mate.

"Humphrey wake up" she said with a gentle voice. Humphrey peeked one eye open and looked at the love of his life with a returned smile. Humphrey let out a small yawn "How was your day today?" Kate grinned shyly "Interesting." "Humphrey, you've been sleeping all day, want to go for a walk with me." Humphrey waged his tail "Of course I would."

Kate smiled and helped Humphrey up. As the two walked side by side out of the den and into the burning world, Kate glanced at Humphrey and smiled to herself. Humphrey and Kate made it to the feeding grounds before Kate stopped and made a pretend gasp. "You know what Humphrey, out of all the years I've known you I have never been to your den."

Humphrey smiled "I can show it to you if you'd like." Kate let out a small shiver of anticipation before she answered "I'd like that." As Humphrey led Kate to his den she was practically shaking with excitement. The fact that Humphrey didn't know what was coming made it seem…hotter… Humphrey stopped in front of a small den built underneath a fallen tree stump.

Humphrey stared at his den "It's not much, but its home." Kate looked at Humphrey and almost giggled at the amount of anticipation "can we go inside?" Humphrey smiled "Sure." Kate walked into the den with Humphrey and looked around. It wasn't that small on the inside. The top of the den was made of compacted dirt the routes of the dead tree slightly poking out of the surprisingly tall ceiling. Kate let out a small giggle.

Humphrey turned around and blushed "I know, like I said it's not much." Kate stared at Humphrey with a hungry look on her face "I think it's perfect." Humphrey cocked his head to one side curiously "Perfect for wh…" Humphrey let out a small involuntary whimper as Kate knocked him to the ground kissing him passionately.

Kate stopped and frowned "I'm so sorry Humphrey, forgot about your ribs for a second, are you okay?" Humphrey ignored the pain as he stared at Kate standing over top of him. "Yea, I'm fine" he said with a smile. Humphrey groaned angrily, he wanted her so bad. "Kate" he said.

"You have no idea how badly I want this, but I can't with my ribs in their condition."Kate smiled mischievously "Don't worry; I'll do all the work." Humphrey blushed as he felt himself getting sexually excited "How are you going to do that?" he said with a nervous smile.

"It's a surprise" she said. Humphrey didn't know how Kate would react to his sexual excitement and didn't want to scare her away, but couldn't help himself. "I like surprises" he said with a grin.

Kate giggled as she felt something press up against her stomach, making Humphrey blush terribly. Kate kissed Humphrey again, "I love you Humphrey." Humphrey kissed her back "I love you to Kate." Humphrey gasped as he and Kate became sexually connected. Kate moaned at the feeling, looking into her partners eyes.

This time Humphrey kissed her, his nervousness gone. Kate tore her lips away from his mouth and put them to his ear "I'll be gentle" she said in a whisper. Humphrey moaned as Kate began to push her hips against his.

Kate groaned softly as her hips softly pressed against his, the entire time licking Humphreys face as he licked hers. Humphrey participated as much as he could by bucking his hips against Kate's, moaning in exotic pleasure. Kate licked Humphrey's neck as there bond broke and reconnected over and over again.

Humphrey and Kate had nothing in their hearts but love for one another as they continued to move their hips together, both groaning every time they connected. Kate was gentle just like she said she would be, going softer if Humphrey began to whimper softly.

Even the pain from his ribs couldn't redirect his emotions and focus away from Kate. The pain was worth it as long as Kate didn't stop, and she didn't. The two wolves locked lips again and moaned each other's names as Kate went faster.

Humphrey watched in complete happiness as Kate slid up and down his body licking his fur gently. Humphrey began to pant along with Kate as time went on. Humphrey gasped at how good it felt, physically and emotionally, to be with the one that you loved more than anything in the world.

Humphrey began to feel his sensations rise as Kate continued to rock her hips with his to the rhythm of their love. Kate laughed with all the joy in the world at the pleasure, repeatedly kissing Humphrey at the same time. Nothing could have prepared Humphrey for what happened next as he finished inside Kate, making her scream in ecstasy.

Kate let herself fall against Humphrey's soft chest before kissing him one last time. Humphrey stared at Kate with an astonished expression his face, Kate laughed at seeing Humphrey shocked with pleasure at the feeling of his climax.

Kate, recognizing that they were stuck, rested her head against Humphrey's chest and in a tired voice whispered something to him…"Surprise."


	21. Public Humiliations

**Chapter 21: Public Humiliations**

"Thank you" was all Humphrey could mutter as he looked into Kate's beautiful eyes. Kate lovingly licked his cheek smiling "Your welcome, how was I?" Humphrey laughed "amazing." Kate blushed at the compliment. "Was it good for you?" asked Humphrey. Kate smiled "Fantastic" she said in a tired voice.

As soon as Kate could get off Humphrey she laid down next to him. Humphrey rolled over and gazed at his mate, getting lost in how pretty she looked. The two slept side by side that night, with not a care in the world.

Humphrey peeked his eyes open to see that Kate was gone. Wondering if she was still in the den, Humphrey made an attempt to stand up before yelping in pain, falling back to the ground with a soft thump.

Kate came running into the den with a piece of caribou grasped firmly in her jaws. "Are you okay Humphrey?" "What happened?" Humphrey let out a small laugh "Just sore, how is your morning going?" Kate walked over to Humphrey and helped him sit up.

"Well so far it's been really weird, everyone keeps staring at me." She said with a confused look.

Humphrey kissed her before replying "that's odd." Kate nodded and shared the meal with her Mate. "All I have to do today is hunt." Kate said with a smile. Humphrey smiled at seeing her smile "When are you going to go?" Kate blushed "Well I was hoping if I went now, and got it over with, I could come back here and spend some more time with you."

Humphrey grinned "That sounds like a great idea." Kate's tail waged as she stood up, "try to walk around a little bit Humphrey that might help with your soreness." Humphrey nodded and stood up as soon as Kate left his den. Humphrey's ribs hurt terribly and he couldn't walk too far before he would stumble. Humphrey squinted as he took a step outside, the sun blaring on another beautiful summer's day.

Humphrey started to make his way to Flares den bearing the good news. When he was in the middle of the feeding grounds, he noticed that wolves (especially the male Alphas) were snickering to themselves.

Humphrey, having a sinking feeling that they were laughing at him, wasn't paying attention, and stumbled again. This time not catching himself and slamming hard into the ground. The crowd of wolves' bursted out into a fit of laughter at seeing Humphrey fall.

Embarrassed and somewhat in pain Humphrey tried to stand up just to fall back to the ground, causing the onlookers to laugh even harder. Humphrey saw the legs of a wolf stop right in front of him, and looked up to see Flare smiling at him "Need a hand?" Humphrey nodded and let Flare help him up.

Flare turned around once Humphrey was up and snarled at the crowd causing them to instantly get quiet. Once they got to Flares den Humphrey ignored his earlier humimiliation and stared at Flare.

"Flare, me and Kate (did it) last night" he said with a proud smile. Flare smiled almost laughing "I know, we all heard you." Humphreys face turned to horror as Flare answered the question that was etched upon his face. "So did Eve."


	22. Rumors

**Chapter 22: Rumors**

Flare couldn't hold it in any longer and cracked up laughing. "I'm sorry Humphrey." He said in between fits if laughter "But you were making more noise than Kate!" Humphrey blushed and went on the defense "It was my first time give me a break!" he said in a hurt tone.

Flare continued to laugh and apologize as Humphrey stared hard at the ground, "How did you guys hear us in the first place?" Flares full on laughter turned into soft chuckling as he regained his posture and looked at his embarrassed friend. "Well, Faith and I were in our den and we heard you."

Flare continued with a smirk at the site of Humphreys appalled face "Your Den isn't that far from here Humphrey, and you were being really loud, I mean you could hear Kate but you're screaming blared most of her noise out." Flare began laughing again, trying to stop himself from kneeling over. Humphrey was so embarrassed he felt on the verge of tears. Flare stopped laughing at Humphrey's distraught face.

"I'm sorry buddy." Humphrey nodded and then looked up at Flare. "How the hell did Eve find out, there den is way over there."Humphrey gestured towards Eves and Winston's den. Flare held in his laughter "Well once everyone found out what was going on it got real quiet, but I mean…dude you were being REALLY loud." Right as he said it a younger looking male walked by snickering "OO, OOO, KATE, OOO." Humphrey hung his head in embarrassment as he was mimicked.

Flare gave the male a threatening glance sending him on his way, still laughing to himself. "Just to let you know, Winston had to tackle Eve to stop her from barging in on you two and killing you on the spot" commented Flare. Humphrey sighed "Thanks Flare that makes me feel so much better." "One more thing Humphrey" Flare suddenly got nervous "there's this little rumor going around that, you, well, (forced her)."

Humphrey's mouth dropped open "WHAT?" "WHO COULD BELEAVE THAT!" "I…HAVE…FOUR…BROKEN…RIBS!" Humphrey screamed, and then cringed at the pressure on his ribs. "Well, not me or Garth of course, we both understand the physical strain it takes to mate, and you would definitely not be able to unless Kate did all the work." Flare said trying to sound loyal.

"The girls on the other hand, well, Kate will explain everything to them for sure, and I don't think Winston believes it either." Finished Flare with a wondering expression. "What do you mean Winston doesn't believe it either?" "This just happened last night and it's not even mid morning, how does Winston even know?" Asked Humphrey terror returning to his face.

"Rumors spread fast Humphrey, and to answer the question I know you're about to ask…yes, I think Eve believes you forced her daughter to sleep with you." Said Flare with a sympathetic glance. Humphrey felt as if he was going to throw up. Humphrey watched sickly as Faith walked across the feeding grounds and sat next to Flare, the first words out of her mouth only making Humphrey's day even better.

"So, you're a screamer huh?" Humphrey put his head in his paws and groaned. "Hey honey look, the same noises from last night!" "I wonder where they could be coming from!" Said Faith with laughter on her tongue. Flare started to laugh again, this time Faith joining in.

"Well when you find out where there coming from, can you please hurt the moaner for keeping me up for an hour last night?" said Garth as he walked over and joined in on the laughter. Humphrey tears in his eyes, not wanting to be humiliated for crying in front of the Alphas, walked away muttering a goodbye softly.

The three friends stopped and ran to catch up with the depressed Humphrey." "You know were just kidding, right Humphrey" said Garth with a smile. "Yea, this is really funny" said Humphrey with a hurt expression, "I just want to be left alone right now" Said Humphrey, as he continued to walk away from his guilty friends Humphrey stumbled again and hit the ground hard.

Humphrey let out a small yelp as he hit the ground. Flare walked over and helped Humphrey up again "Humphrey why do you keep falling over?" Asked Faith. Before Humphrey could think better of it he replied "Just sore…" The three Alphas broke into immense laughter. Humphrey growled and limped away from them.

"Why does everything special in my life have to be spoiled" he muttered to himself. Humphrey walked until he reached the river. Humphrey stared at the flowing water and started to sniffle trying not to cry. He had never before been more embarrassed then he was now, he just wanted to sit there and wait for Kate to get back from Hunting. Lilly walked over to Humphrey and nudged his face "Don't cry Humphrey, they were just kidding."

Humphrey cursed himself for being caught and turned to face Lilly. "You know that I would never hurt Kate right Lilly?" Lilly smiled, "I know Humphrey, that's just some nasty rumor that some nasty person made up." Humphrey gazed back at the water with a gloomy look.

Lilly gazed sympathetically at Humphrey, "You know, I bet if you talked to my Dad, the word would spread that you didn't force Kate, not that he thinks you did, but I think it would be good for him to hear it from you." Humphrey nodded and stood up, thanking Lilly softly he began to walk towards Winston's den.

Humphrey stopped right before the moth of the den took in a deep breath and entered the den "Sir, I just wanted to let you know that would never hurt yo…" Winston immediately turned around "Humphrey leave, right now" he said in a rush. Humphrey's heart stopped in his chest as he saw Eve look up at him murder in her eyes.

Humphrey could have sworn he saw Eve's left eye twitch before she charged after him. Humphrey turned around and began to book it down the rock ramp Eve close behind. Humphrey made it half way down the sixteen feet high ramp before Eve took a swipe at him causing him to lose his balance and fall off the side.

"Yea guys we should really go apologize to Humphr… OH SHIT." Garth and Faith both expressed looks of curiosity as Flare stopped dead in his sentence and began to run past them. The two Alphas turned around to see Flare charging towards a still Humphrey.

Humphrey hit the ground and yelped as the air rushed out of him. Eve stood overtop Humphrey raising one paw. Before Eve could hurt Humphrey further Kate took a step in front of him, snarling. Flare rushed into the scene and straight for Humphrey "You okay Humphrey" said Flare with concern. Humphrey looked at Flare with an aggravated look "No, I'm perfectly fine; I broke the fall with my ass."

Humphrey slowly stood up behind Kate coughing slightly. Humphrey, with all the emotions welling up inside gained sudden extreme confidence, Eve was going to listen to him weather she liked it or not!

Taking a deep breath Humphrey walked up to Kate's angry mother. "Eve, I didn't…" Eve swept her paw across Humphreys face. Humphrey's vision danced before he muttered a dazed "Ow" and then fell unconscious.

Eve smiled "Now I feel so much better." Kate looked at her mother, appalled, as she happily walked back up the slope.

Humphrey woke up in his den, his head pounding. Kate licked Humphrey's cheek as he slowly got up. "I'm sorry for embarrassing us" was the first thing Humphrey said. Kate laughed, "Don't be sorry" "I took the moaning as a sign that I was doing a good job, it was like a whole bunch of loud compliments."

Humphrey blushed and let out a sigh, looking outside he saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Wow, I must have been out for a while" he said. Kate laughed again "You've had a rough day huh?"

Now it was Humphreys turn to laugh "more like a rough two hours, that's all the time I had before your mom knocked the crap out of me." Kate smiled "Is there any way I can make it any better?" Humphrey smiled mischievously "I could think of a couple ways, but not here." Kate kissed him "I know a place."


	23. Can you hear me now?

**Chapter 23: Can you hear me now?**

**This chapter is a LEMON, Just a friendly notice, Enjoy**

Kate dove under the surface of the lake, resurfacing on the other side with a refreshing grin. Humphrey followed after Kate diving under the crashing waterfall.

Kate climbed up onto the platform and watched hungrily as Humphrey climbed up with her. Both wolves panted in excitement at what was coming. Kate lightly shoved Humphrey against the side of the cliff kissing him. Humphrey kissed her back as he grabbed her fragile body and brought it close to his.

Kate slid down his body and stopped at his waist. Humphrey was no longer embarrassed for Kate to see him but smiled shyly. Kate glanced at Humphrey with a sly smile and licked him, causing his sex drive to shoot through the roof.

Kate crawled back on top of him and reconnected with Humphrey squealing at how it felt to have him inside her. Humphrey moaned the second he was in Kate, savoring the warm feeling of intimacy. Kate once again brought her hips down on his, making him cry out.

Kate began to giggle, making the experience better for Humphrey to hear her sexy laugh. Reflected moon light danced around the mating pair, jealous of their beauty. "O, Humphrey…I love you, I love you so much" said Kate in between breaths of air.

Humphrey rocked his hips into Kate's before replying "I love you to Kate" he said giving her a loving kiss on the lips. Kate locked lips with her mate as she continued thrusting into him. Humphreys mind went blank at the feeling of immense pleasure, his moans increasing along with the speed of Kate's hips.

Humphrey pulled their hips together and flipped Kate over so he was on top. Kate moaned "Humphrey…your ribs." Was all she could say as Humphrey began to rock against her.

Humphrey licked Kate's cheek as he began to push his hips harder and faster against Kate's. Kate cried out as she felt him repeatedly go deep inside her, never wanting him to stop. Kate pushed Humphrey over and began to ram into him as fast and hard as she could.

Humphrey began to pant heavily as he felt himself begin to near his climax. Kate noticed Humphrey spreading his legs further apart, moaning louder and louder. Humphrey rocked his hips as hard as he could against hers. Kate and Humphrey both screamed in ecstasy as there speed increased, Humphrey grabbed Kate and kissed her as he thrusted against her one last time before having his orgasm and moaning in delight. Kate looked down at Humphrey and giggled.

"Still having a bad day?" Humphrey grinned "If I say no, can we mate again?" Kate laughed "Were going to mate again even if you say yes." As the inside of the waterfall sang with their pleasure and delight, the outside held the secret, hiding their moans of passion behind the sound of the crashing water.


	24. Bad News

**Chapter 24: Bad News**

Humphrey smiled to himself as he woke up, remembering the previous night. This time Humphrey was the first to wake up, taking a glance outside to see the sun slowly beginning to rise. Humphrey stared at Kate and his heart fluttered at the sight of how beautiful she looked.

Kate opened one eye and gazed at her mate with a smile. "Good morning." She said with a sly smile. "Want to make it better?" said Humphrey with a mischievous wink. "Are you up for it?" She asked her tail wagging slowly. Humphrey frowned for a second, his ribs were burning, but his desire was to. "I'll be fine." He said as he positioned himself over top of her.

Kate leaned up and kissed him, Humphrey returned the kiss with a soft moan on his tongue. Kate gave Humphrey a small lick on the cheek before kissing him again. Humphrey began to kiss Kate down the length of her body, her giggles turning him on. When Humphrey got to her stomach, he heard a cough from behind him. Humphrey turned to see Winston, staring at him with a small frown. Humphrey got off Kate and took a seat next to her wrapping his tail around his lower waist causally as if nothing was wrong.

"Um, good morning Sir." Humphrey said, not wanting to meet Winston's eyes. Winston tore his eyes away from the embarrassed Humphrey and stared at Kate who was just starting to stand up. "I was just, going to ask if you could come up to the den with me for a second, but if you're busy I can leave" said her father with a quick glance at Humphrey. Kate shook her head, "No, Dad I'm not."

Humphrey, slightly disappointed watched Kate and Winston leave his small den. As Kate walked by him she lowly brushed her tail against Humphreys face, making him smile. Kate yawned as she walked outside into the cool morning air. "What's up Dad?" she asked. Winston cleared his throat, "Well, a few things, but first how are things going with Humphrey?"

Kate blushed and smiled "Things are going great." Winston nodded "I can see that." Kate bit her lip, "Dad, did you come to talk to me about Humphrey?" "Because if so, everything is fine and id kind of like to get back to him." Winston smiled "I bet he would like that to, but that's not what I came to get you for."

Kate frowned "What is it Dad?" Winston sighed as they approached his den. "A messenger from the south arrived this morning." "Their leader was killed and a new wolf has taken his position, a wolf by the name of Hunter." Kate frowned, not knowing her enemies name. Winston continued "He states that he won't be meeting with us, and that there will be war unless we hand over our territory.

Kate gasped "What?" Kate took a deep breath "So then a war is heading our way." Winston nodded sadly. "So where do I come in?" asked Kate curiously. Winston chuckled at his daughter's anticipation, "You have special task Kate." "You see, I have come to the conclusion that the South knows how attached you are to Humphrey, and I believe they will use him to get to you."

Kate frowned, "Fang must have told them he was my mate" she said with distain. Winston nodded in agreement as they began to walk up the rock slope. Winston continued "In order to minimize the chance of this happening, I want you Flare, Garth, and Faith to teach him how to fight." Kate stopped and stared at her father, "Humphreys no fighter, he would be killed in seconds."

Winston sighed "Well, the least we can do is make sure he knows how to defend himself." Kate nodded slowly as they walked into the mouth of the den. Kate froze as he saw a black wolf with three white paws sitting in the middle of the den. Winston noticed Kate tense up and growl threateningly, "Don't worry Kate he's not from the South."

He said in a calming voice, "His name is Nitro, and he's the West's combat trainer." "He has agreed to help you train Humphrey." The black and white wolf looked over to Kate and nodded his head in confirmation. Kate nodded back, not sure how she felt having this stranger so close to her mate.

Kate continued to stare at the lean obvious Alpha, with dislike as she noticed how easily he could hurt Humphrey. "Dad" she said snapping her gaze away from Nitro's black eyes. "We don't need a combat trainer, Garth, Flare, Faith and I are all experienced Alphas, we can handle his training." "And how is Humphrey going to fight with his broken ribs?"

Winston shook his head, "He will have to manage, and Nitro is the most highly skilled wolf in the two packs when it comes to combat." "He will be a good source to have" Finished Winston, giving her a look that ended the discussion. Winston turned to the young black wolf, "The wolf you will be training is named Humphrey, he is an Omega so… take it easy on him." Ordered Winston.

Nitro nodded his head and in a smooth mid toned voice replied "Of course, when will we begin?" Winston smiled with satisfaction "You will begin tomorrow morning" Winston turned to his daughter "Flare, Garth, and Faith already know and have been dismissed of any other duties a long with you." Kate mumbled and left the den, thinking about how she was going to tell Humphrey.

Kate spent the rest of the day with Humphrey, playing and eating with him. Kate waited until late night, when they were both exhausted to tell Humphrey that the next day he would begin his first training session. "I HAVE TO WHAT?" asked Humphrey with slight irritation.

He was being ripped from his fun loving world and forcefully being made to participate in the unnecessary fighting. Kate didn't know what to say but kissed the grumpy Humphrey, "The training only goes for a couple hours, then were free for the rest of the day."

This made Humphreys ears perk up, along with his mood. "Can I spend it with you?" He asked with a seducing voice. Kate laughed happy to see him in a better mood "Of course you can." Humphrey grinned "Maybe this won't be that bad."


	25. Countering and Dodging

**Chapter 25: Countering and Dodging**

Humphrey whined softly as Kate shook him gently, whispering in his ears that it was time to wake up. The Sun was no were to be seen, but a gentle glow began to peek around the horizon as Humphrey made his way out of his den with Kate.

Despite the annoyance of waking up early Humphrey couldn't help but smile at the fact that his ribs were starting to feel better, not causing nearly as much pain as before. Humphrey silently followed Kate to the main grounds, located right in front of Kate's den. Humphrey noticed Faith, and Flare waiting for him already.

Kate walked up to the pair, "Where's Garth?"Asked Kate. Faith yawned "Lazy ass is probably still sleeping." Flare chucked quietly. "Who are you calling Lazy ass, you big grump" said Garth as he sneakily sat next to them. Kate was surprised to see Lilly take a seat next to him.

"Lilly?" "What are you doing here?" asked Kate with a stretch. Before Lilly could open her mouth Garth answered "Well I guessed that since Humphrey was going to learn how to fight, then Lilly should too." Lilly yawned "I of course didn't have a say in this."

Humphrey sighed "Neither did I." Nitro ghostly glided out of no were and got their attention. "I see that we've picked up another, that's good this way the numbers even." Garth gave a curt nod and waited for Nitro to talk. Nitro cleared his throat and stretched "Okay people, follow me."

As the three pairs of lovers let Nitro gain some distance between them Kate whispered to them "What do you guys think about him, I don't know why but I don't trust him." Lilly and Garth shrugged their shoulders, and Flare sighed "I don't know, I guess we will have to wait and find out." Faith nodded her head, agreeing with her mate.

"Well I don't like him ready" groaned Humphrey "I had to get up early because of him." The group of friends chuckled. "Humphrey" said Garth "We are all sorry for making fun of you the other day." Humphrey shrugged "Don't worry about it guys, I'm fine."

The friends continued to follow Nitro through the woods until they came upon a medium sized clearing. Nitro turned around and took a seat and cleared his throat again as he waited for the other wolves to take a seat.

"Okay, let's begin Humphrey and the little girl next to Garth please step forward." Garth growled "Her name is Lilly." Nitro smiled "A pretty name, now do either of you to know the first rule of combat training?" Humphrey frowned "Always go for the kill…" Nitro brightened "Yes very good." Kate gave Humphrey a questioning glance.

Humphrey ignored the question and focused his attention back to Nitro. "The first thing I will be teaching you two is how to dodge and counter, your chances at living are higher the longer you stay unscathed." He finished his short speech with a glance at the crowd "Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Kate stepped forward grasping the chance to bring Nitro to the ground. Nitro frowned "Could anyone else please volunteer, I would rather not harm a female." Kate growled "Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

Nitro sighed "Charge me Kate" Kate sprung into action as she jolted towards Nitro every intention on hurting HIM. Kate leapt at him growling, Nitro made a swift motion and before Kate realized it she was crashing into the ground. Nitro stared at the wide eyed crowd "The secret is to move at the last minute, surprising your attacker."

Kate leapt again angrier than before. Kate released a small whimper as Nitro swiftly slid in between her legs and out the right side of her underbelly, hitting his paw against Kate's exposed side, causing her to lose balance and fall over. "Once the enemy is on the ground you have the advantage" continued Nitro "Try to get an opening at their neck, preferably there throat, and strike."

Humphrey watched Nitro effortlessly push Kate over and felt a small pang of anger towards him for touching Kate at all. Kate slowly got off the ground stunned, and walked back to the group a little embarrassed. She had just been humiliated by a wolf not much bigger then herself. Nitro smiled "Now you try."

The following hour contained nothing but failure after failure as he tried to dodge or counter Kate's attacks. Lilly seemed to be making some progress as Humphrey watched her counter a soft strike from Garth and pounce on him."Garth must be letting her counter him" he thought.

Humphrey yelped causing everyone to stop what they were doing as Kate countered his counter a little too hard, sending shock throughout his body. "O my god, Humphrey I'm so sorry!" said Kate immediately letting off Humphrey's chest. Nitro came over a little upset, "Why are you touching him at all?" "There is no need to pin him, just avoid him until he succeeds."

Kate snarled and sent her paw flying though the air aimed at Nitro's face. Kate flinched as Nitro's face turned from concern to anger in seconds. Grabbing Kate's paw with his mouth Nitro twisted Kate's arm until she fell to the ground with a yelp.

Nitro let go of Kate with a shocked expression. "Please, I don't take well to being struck at." Said Nitro with a guilty face. Nitro turned away from Kate's pained face and looked at the others.

"Training is over for today…." Said Nitro as he stared at the angry looking wolves. Nitro walked over to Humphrey and helped Humphrey up "Come with me." He whispered to Humphrey.

"No!" said Humphrey, furious, "You hurt Kate." Nitro stared at him calmly "That's fine" He looked at Kate who was standing up "Don't be shocked when your boyfriend is torn to shreds by a Southern wolf." Humphrey walked over to Nitro threateningly, "Don't talk to her like that!"

Humphrey leapt at Nitro in rage aiming for his neck. "Pathetic" murmured Nitro as he countered Humphreys attack and bit into his neck. Holding Humphrey by the neck like he would a pup Nitro effortlessly carried Humphrey through the woods.

Kate stared at were Nitro just was trembling with anger "I officially hate him!" she shouted with rage. "Comon guys, we aren't leaving without Humphrey." Nitro dropped Humphrey by the side of the river. "Stand up and take your position." Commanded Nitro. Humphrey got up and stared at Nitro, a little humiliated.

"I thought you said training was over" said Humphrey with a growl. Nitro laughed "For them, not for you." "Then what are we doing here?" Asked Humphrey. Nitro smiled "We are going to increase your speed" Nitro stepped forward and pushed Humphrey into the flowing river.


	26. Private Tutoring

**Chapter 26: Private Tutoring**

Humphrey yelped as he fell into the water. "Swim Humphrey swim!" Shouted Nitro, sounding close to laughter. Humphrey began to swim against the current with all his strength, but to no prevail. The current was to strong and began to take Humphrey with it.

Nitro sighed and bent over into the river, grabbing Humphrey and pulling him out. Nitro took a seat and watched Humphrey dry off. As soon as Humphrey was dry Nitro smiled "Ready for round two?" Before Humphrey could ask Nitro pushed him once more into the river. Humphrey began to swim against the current using every bit of energy that his body would allow him to take, ignoring the pain from his ribs.

When Humphrey began to be swept away Nitro would hunch forwards and take him out of the water. "You're an asshole" shouted Faith as she and her friends rushed out of the woods and tackled him to the ground. Kate went over to Humphrey and began to clean him off with her tongue as her friends threw Nitro into the river. Nitro groaned angrily as he hit the water with a smack.

Humphrey was curious to how Nitro would do and turned to see Nitro swimming in circles around the river. "The water is perfect today" he said giving Flare and Garth a sneer. Nitro peacefully swam over to land and got up. "I am in the middle of something" he said. Garth looked at him angrily "Yea, what?" "Torturing Humphrey?" Nitro smiled "No, I am training him" Nitro turned to Humphrey, "Charge at me Humphrey, and tell me if you feel any stronger, any faster.

Humphrey focused on Nitro and leapt. After not being in the rushing current Humphrey's body felt lighter, without the constant force pushing him back he felt as if he had strength to spare. Humphrey smiled at the recognition of being slightly faster and stronger before he was smacked back to earth. "Never lose focus Humphrey." Said Nitro as he casually licked his paw.

"You see, the more you fight against a better foe, in your case the river (or Kate)" he added with a smirk. "The more you will feel your body adapt. "By facing off against Kate repeatedly you will learn how to defend yourself against an experienced Alpha." "And if you continue to swim against the river, you will trick yourself into being faster upon leaving, due to the lack of the opposing force." "When, in reality, you are strengthening your muscles effectively **becoming** faster and stronger."

Nitro chuckled as he looked at the confused wolves. "Basically, what I'm saying is that everything I will teach you will have a reason." Humphrey stood up off the ground "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier Nitro…" Said Humphrey with an ashamed expression. "I realize that you're doing this for me and it was wrong of me to react the way I did." Said Humphrey sincerely.

Nitro shook his head, "There's no need to apologize, and everyone gets frustrated I had one wolf who kicked sand in my face whenever she messed up" "I swear my vision hasn't been as good since." Kate walked up to Nitro with an upset look on her face. "Why, I ask you, would you put my mate in a rushing river with four broken ribs?" Nitro frowned "Uh, yes, Helen your pack healer, informed me of his previous injuries."

Kate smiled at making her point. Nitro continued with a sneer "She also informed me that by now, three of Humphrey's ribs should be healed and are now just bruised." Wiping the smile off Kate's face. "As for the last rib, I can't say much except for that he will have to become pain tolerant." "There was no possibility that he would drown, I would not have let that happen, besides, he seemed to do well enough.

Humphrey smiled at the compliment and nudged Kate's face lovingly. Kate gave Nitro one last unhappy glance before returning Humphreys gentle nudge with a passionate kiss. Nitro stared at the sun that was now in the sky. "Now you may go Humphrey." Said Nitro, "Enjoy the rest of your day everyone, I'm going to get something to eat, I'm starving."

Humphrey stared at Nitro as he walked away "Why don't you eat with us?" asked Humphrey, gaining angry looks from his friends. Nitro chuckled "No thanks, I'm going hunting anyway, thanks for the offer though." Faiths face softened a little bit, "Why are you going hunting?" "There's plenty of food already."

Nitro smiled "I like to eat fresh and besides it's not as satisfying if you don't get to have the thrill of stalking your prey before you kill it." Nitro trotted into the woods excitement in his eyes. Humphrey moaned, "It's not even the afternoon and I'm already tired." Kate let out a sad groan and stared at Humphrey. "Humphrey smiled "Not that tired."

Humphrey spent the rest of his day (relaxing with Kate), eating caribou, and spending time with his friends…his family.

**I feel as if my fingers are seconds away from falling off, I'm done for tonight (I think), hope you all enjoyed the chapters have a good night… or morning, wherever the hell you live -bravobravo**


	27. Moving On

**Chapter 27: Moving on**

Humphrey hit the ground hard as Kate bested him again. It was another beautiful summer day; the group had met at the same time and gone to the same place. Humphrey got up and frowned. His ribs were really hurting today and had wanted to just watch, but Nitro just laughed at him and began the training.

"I'm never going to be able to counter you Kate" Said Humphrey with a pained tone "You're too fast for me." Kate felt terrible, she hated hurting Humphrey, but she knew it was for his future benefit. "You will get better Humphrey, keep trying." She said in a half hearted voice.

Humphrey sighed and took his stance again. They had been training for about an hour now, and the sun was now high in the sky, beating down on the tired wolves with heated rays. Kate charged swiftly at Humphrey with a guilty expression. Humphrey waited until the last minute and jumped to the side. Seeing an opening on Kate's side, he shoved against it. But Kate did not fall over like she had when Nitro countered her. She instead, landed her leap took aim at him again and leapt, this time knocking him to the ground.

"You're getting better Humphrey" said Nitro from where Garth and Lilly were training together. Humphrey sighed "I can dodge her first attack most of the time, but I can never perform a successful counter." Explained Humphrey with a defeated face. Nitro chuckled "You will get stronger Humphrey, and once you do you will be able to counter Kate."

Kate walked up to Humphrey and licked his face. Humphrey smiled at Kate's affection as he kissed her quickly. "Ow, Lilly!" Said Garth with a little bit of laughter as Lilly pinned him again with a smile "Sorry Garth" she said laughing. The two nuzzled each other's noses as Nitro praised Lilly. "Well, you two seem to have the dodging and countering down."Said Nitro with a happy look.

Humphrey sighed. "You have the right tactics Humphrey, you just need to get stronger" said Nitro when he looked at Humphreys depressed face. This was their third day of training and Humphrey was only having what seemed to be little success, even though Nitro repeatedly told him that he was improving quickly.

Nitro looked at Humphrey and Lilly and smiled "Well, it looks like we can introduce another subject now." Humphreys face brightened "So we don't have to do this anymore?" Nitro shook his head "No, you will still do this for an hour along with your river swim." Lilly groaned "So training just got longer?" Nitro smiled happily "That's right, what I will be teaching you now is how to be silent." "You have better chance of victory if you have the drop on the enemy."

Humphrey frowned "How are you going to teach us that?" Nitro chuckled "Well, it's a little bit like a game." "One person will have to hunt everyone else; once you have been pinned you will become a hunter." Humphrey smiled, he loved games, and he was an Omega after all. "This sounds like fun, can I hunt first?" asked Humphrey tail wagging. Nitro seemed to think about it before he smiled "Absolutely." Humphrey grinned, this game sounded like fun.

Humphrey let out a frustrated growl. This game was not fun! He had been in the woods for an hour, trying to sneak up on any of his friends. Nitro repeatedly left himself in the open, trying to give Humphrey a chance. But before Humphrey could get close enough Nitro would turn around with a fake surprised expression before shouting tips as he ran off. Humphrey took a seat and groaned, he was never going to get anyone.

Humphrey jumped as Nitro popped out of the bushes and pinned Humphrey. "Need some help?" Humphrey shook Nitro off and turned to him "Have you been following me this entire time?" Nitro smiled "Yes, I was testing you to see if you would notice me, but…you didn't."

Humphrey nodded his head "I would love some help." Nitro returned Humphreys nod and motioned for Humphrey to follow him. Nitro's ear twitched as he stopped. "Humphrey, you breathe like a caribou, be quiet." Humphrey flushed at the insult and tried to mimic Nitro's silent breathing. Nitro grew still, for a second Humphrey thought he had stopped breathing at all.

Nitro leapt through the bushes onto a surprised Faith. "AAHHH." Shouted Faith as Nitro pinned her. Noticing it was him Faith gasped "WHAT?" "Humphrey got you?" she yelled the question with a quick glance at Humphrey. "No, he didn't, and if I didn't help him we would be out here all day." Responded Nitro. Faith laughed as Humphrey mumbled angrily. Humphrey walked up to Faith as Nitro let her up.

"How come I haven't been able to catch you guys?" He asked. Faith smiled "Well I don't know about the others, but I could hear you stomping through the woods and had enough time to go in the opposite direction." Humphrey sat down with a disappointed look. Faith noticed a short lived look of empathy cross Nitro's face before it was replaced with aggravation.

"Humphrey, you need to stop giving up so quickly" said Nitro in a stern voice, he then turned to Faith. "You have been pinned so you are now a hunter, go try to catch the others." Faith nodded and walked deeper into the woods, the trees hiding her in there shadows.

Humphrey sighed and stood up, following in Nitro's footsteps. "Copy me" said Nitro in a low whisper. Humphrey nodded not trusting his vice to be quiet enough. Nitro drifted into a low crouch and quietly crept the earth like a spirit passing on. Humphrey did his best to mimic Nitro's movements as he watched him take big gliding steps. Nitro's back curved into a pouncing position. Humphrey copied, his eyes focused at the ground that Nitro was staring at through the shadows of the bushes they were hiding in.

Humphrey heard the soft patter of feet against the ground, and a familiar scent reached his nose. Humphrey smiled and nudged Nitro giving him a pleading look, asking him to be given a chance at pouncing on his mate. Nitro nodded, happy to see Humphrey getting into the training. Humphrey focused every bit strength and energy into being completely still and quiet as he watched Kate come walking past the bushes were he and Nitro were hiding.

Kate stopped as she breathed in the air, recognizing her mate's scent Kate braced herself, but it was too late. Humphrey quietly leapt out of his hiding spot landing on his surprised mate with a soft thud.

Kate fell to the ground and looked up to see Humphrey grinning widely before he gave her a warm kiss. Humphrey looked back at the bushes to see Nitro give him a curt not and winking before he stalked away. "Wow Humphrey, that was really good." Said Kate with a happy voice. Humphrey focused his attention back to Kate and smiled. "I have a good teacher."


	28. Get a Room

**If lemons are to sour for you, and leave a bad taste in your mouth, I suggest you skip this chapter. Lol –Bravobravo **

**Chapter 28: Get a room**

Humphrey sat up quickly as he woke up from a deep sleep. It was almost time for training, and Humphrey was performing his morning stretches that Nitro had told him would help with his the soreness of his ribs.

Humphrey smiled as he maneuvered his body and felt no pain. It had been three weeks now since Humphrey's initial injury, and finally his last rib was beginning to heal, to soon join the others in full recuperation. After Humphrey stretched he cast a quick glance to his sleeping mate, and went to sit by the mouth of the den.

Humphrey yawned as he gazed at the soon to be blue sky with a look of excitement. He and Lilly were a week into training and they were both starting to improve, causing them to work harder. Humphrey grinned, Nitro was teaching him so much, how to move quicker, how to hunt….how to kill.

Kate took a seat next to Humphrey before muttering good morning. "Are you ready?" Asked Humphrey, trying to hide the anticipation in his voice. Kate smiled "Of course." They walked to their usual spot at the main grounds and took a seat, waiting for the others. Humphrey shudder at a slight breeze as Garth and Lilly slowly made their way over to them. Lilly yawned "Good morning guys." Humphrey and Kate returned her greeting with a smile and waited to see if Flare and Faith would show up today.

"There so lucky, not having wake up so early." Yawned Garth. Kate giggled "If you weren't Lilly's mate you wouldn't have to either, and besides don't envy them too much." "My father knows that Humphrey and Lilly don't even need us for their training and will probably put Flare and Faith back to Alpha duties once he catches them doing nothing."

Now it was Lilly's turn to giggle "I don't think there doing (nothing)." The group of wolves laughed as Nitro stepped through the forest silently urging them to follow him. The two pairs followed Nitro through the increasingly familiar woods to their usual training grounds.

Humphreys shook off the weariness in preparation for what was coming. They would spend an hour countering and dodging, then an hour in the river, then they would play the stalking game (Humphreys personal favorite), and last but not least they would listen Nitro instruct about different ways to defend yourself, and attack, occasionally demonstrating. Humphrey took a long breath; this was going to be a long day. Humphrey focused his eyes on Nitro's movement.

They had one last drill before they finished their hour of countering and dodging. Nitro charged at Humphrey moving a bit slower than usual to give Humphrey the upper hand. Humphrey waited until the last moment (as instructed) before he dove to the side and slammed his body into Nitro's.

Nitro almost gasped when he felt himself tilt and then hit the ground. Humphrey stared in shock "I did it…" he almost whispered. Lilly and Garth stopped there sparing to congratulate Humphrey on his first, completely successful counter. Kate walked over to her ecstatic mate and licked him across the cheek. Humphrey returned her kiss with a happy smile. Kate nibbled his ear "I think this calls for celebration, don't you?" She whispered in a slightly seductive voice.

Humphreys jaw dropped as he nodded slowly, he and Kate hadn't had sex since the day after their first day of combat training due to how tired they had both been. Before Humphrey could say another word, Nitro gave a suggestive cough and led them to the river.

An hour later an exhausted Humphrey and Lilly were led back to the clearing to shortly rest before there next drill. Nitro walked over to the panting Humphrey with a bright smile "Your making a lot of progress Humphrey, I'm proud of you." Humphrey beamed at the compliment, he and Nitro had become something close to friends over the week and he was always happy when it came to being praised for good effort or skill.

"Thanks Nitro, I learned from the best." Said Humphrey, returning his compliment. Nitro chuckled to himself as he walked away from Humphrey. He had started to consider Humphrey his friend, and was **constantly **proud of his growing success. Nitro announced who would be the hunter, and let the game begin.

Humphrey ran through the forest, trying to be as silent as possible. Upon reaching a very shady and small clearing in the thick woods, Humphrey decided to take a quick rest. Panting, Humphrey caught his breath, and was about to take off again, when he realized an all too familiar smell.

Humphrey froze and turned around just in time to see Kate flying in to him at incredible speed. Kate laughed as she landed on top of him "I guess you'll have to hunt with me" she said with a smile. Humphrey laughed with her "Yea I guess so…" as Humphrey was trying to get up Kate pushed him back to the ground, "Not so fast" Humphrey blushed as he realized what was coming.

"Kate, we can't do it here!" "They would come looking for us, and if they, um, hear us (or me) they wouldn't find us in the most desirable position." Kate winked "Maybe not for them, but for me, I say it's a pretty damn good position." Humphrey shudder with desired, but then shook his head "We can't Kate, not here." Kate frowned "You don't seem to understand Humphrey, You're going to mate with me whether you like it or not."

Humphreys face heated up at the amount of sexiness in Kate's voice. Kate spoke in her most desirable and cutest voice "Just a quickie?" Humphrey laughed, not being able to resist her anymore, "Fine, witch, um, (way) should we do it?" Kate thought about it, now that Humphrey was strong enough, they could mate naturally. But there was something special about their way. She enjoyed looking into his aquatic eyes as they made each other scream in ecstasy.

"Our way" Said Kate in a whisper as she bent forward and kissed him. Humphrey could feel himself 'getting up there' as his lips met Kate's. Kate grinned as she felt Humphrey poke her stomach. Before Kate could go any further Humphrey broke free of the kiss and a stared at Kate "Do you think, I could, kind of, be, on, top?" he said in-between breaths.

Kate giggled and rolled over, taking Humphrey with her so that he was soon looking down on her, excitement spread across his face. Humphrey groaned as more than just their lips connected casing both of them to begin panting, trying stop themselves from screaming out. Humphrey whimpered at how good it felt as he started to thrust harder "It…feels…so…good…Kate" he moaned.

Kate kissed him again, releasing her moan straight into his mouth. "Don't stop" she said quietly. Humphrey answered her by picking up speed slamming his hips into hers, moaning a little every time "I won't stop" he whispered back as he kissed her.

Nitro sighed "Were the hell could they have gone?" Garth and Lilly shrugged their shoulders. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to go find them." Said Nitro with a slightly aggravated look. "Sounds good to me" said Garth, happy to be with Lilly, no matter where they went. The small group of wolves nodded to one another and began to follow Nitro's lead. Lilly frowned "I hope there ok…"

Kate's soft moans turned into shrieks of pleasure as Humphrey rocked himself further into Kate, a stunned expression on his face, trying to take in the vast amount of pleasure. Humphrey's body shivered in pure delight as he came inside Kate, making her scream his name.

Humphrey let himself fall against Kate, tired and satisfied. "Are they going to find us like this?" Asked Humphrey, suddenly nervous with a panicked expression. "Humphrey, why do you care so much if they find us like this?" Asked Kate, raising one eye brow. Humphrey blushed "Because I don't want them to see (me)." He answered in an embarrassed tone.

Kate giggled at the realization that Humphrey was self couscous. "Humphrey, trust me, you don't have to be nervous about (that), and I don't think they will find us, as long as we stay quiet." "It's too late for that." Said Nitro before raging into laughter as he walked out of the surrounding forest.

Garth and Lilly also starred in shock before bursting into laughter, falling to the ground with tears in their eyes. Kate also began to laugh, leaving Humphrey alone to blush terribly. Kate smirked before she jokingly pushed Humphrey up into the air releasing her from him.

Humphrey caught off guard, flailed through the air effectively exposing (himself) to his friends. Humphrey quickly covered himself and blushed as Lilly hurled herself to the ground not enough air in her lungs to support her laughter.

Nitro and Garth exchanged sympathetic looks sharing the embarrassment emanating from Humphrey with a gaze. Humphrey looked at Kate with a hurt expression plain on his face before quickly walking out of sight. Kate rolled her eyes and followed Humphrey into the woods. Lilly stopped laughing, noticing Garths pained face.

"What's wrong Garth?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Um, nothing Lilly, it's just, a, uhh, guy thing." He replied looking to Nitro for help. Nitro understood the sign for help and before Lilly could ask what Garth meant quickly asked Lilly if she wanted to try hunting for the first time.

Lilly expression lit up as she instantly dropped the subject and followed Nitro, Garth by her side.

Kate caught up with Humphrey "What's wrong?" she asked. Humphrey turned around anger and embarrassment all over his face. "You're so inconsiderate sometimes Kate!" he spat with a hurt voice. Kate recoiled "I am not inconsiderate!" she replied in her defense. Humphrey looked like he was close to tears, "I didn't want them to see my dick Kate!" he shouted "Not because I'm (Self Couscous) but because that's really embarrassing!"

"But like always you didn't respect that and embarrassed me, because you're inconsiderate and…" Kate's anger boiled over as she stepped forward and slapped Humphrey across the face as hard as she could. Humphrey yelped as the force of the blow sent him to the ground.

Humphrey slowly stood up and stared at Kate tears in his eyes. Kate felt bad the second she hit him, and felt terrible the second she saw blood begin to seep out of the four claw marks on the side if his face, from where she had hit him. A single tear rolled off Humphreys bloody cheek before he turned and walked away quietly sobbing.

"WAIT!" Kate shouted snapping out of her guilt dazed trance and running in front of Humphrey. "Humphrey….I didn't mean…I don't know why…I'm sorry…" Kate started to cry as she saw his bloody face distraught with silent tears as he pushed by her, leaving her alone in the forest, and alone in her heart.

**Sorry folks, for taking so long to update. Had the worst case of Writers block that no amount of my brainstorming could fix. Thanks to Filth Hound Lupine for pulling me out of that downward spiral of dullness with one of his increasingly brilliant ideas. Thanks a lot -Bravobravo**


	29. Tears mixed with blood

**Alrighty people need some feedback here. Should I in the chapters to come, start fixing my grammatically incorrect writing mistakes? For example, not starting new quotes when the same person is talking, or not starting a new line when someone else talks? **

**An example of my errors – "Kate I love you so much." "And I love mating with you." Said Humphrey. "I love mating with you to Humphrey!" Said Kate with a happy look.**

**Get what I'm shooting at here? Hahaha, enjoy the chapter and let me know -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 29: Tears mixed with blood**

Flare laughed as Faith nibbled his ear in-between bites of caribou. Winston had told them both that they would be returning to their Alpha duties tomorrow, so they wanted to enjoy there last day of freedom. Flare smiled and gave his mate a loving kiss. Faith moaned a little, remembering last night.

Flare chuckled; she was so lean and beautiful. Her dark blue fur glossy, and soft. As Flare and Faith stood up to walk back to their den, there romantic anticipation was interrupted by hard crying. Flares ear picked up as his smile dropped into a frown "Oh god, what happened this time."

Flare and Faith turned around to see Humphrey jogging out of the woods towards the direction of his den crying intensely. Faiths face dropped "Aw, poor Humphrey, what happened, and why is he crying?" Flare sighed "Who knows, let's go find out." The pair had enough time to intercept Humphrey before he could get off the feeding grounds.

Flare and Faith sat in front of Humphrey, making him look up. Faith gasped, the right side of Humphreys face was coated in blood, sliding out of the scratch mark on his face. Humphrey sniffed, trying to stop the tears which had now soaked his entire face. "Wh-wha-what d-do yo-you guys w-want?" asked Humphrey between sharp intakes of breath.

Flare shook his head trying to not look too horrified at his friends sorrow. Faith beat Flare to it "Humphrey what happened to your face!" asked Faith giving Humphrey a sympathetic lick on his bloody cheek. Humphrey made a pathetic attempt at a smile before responding in a shaky breath.

"I-I'm fi-fine gu-guys, I just cu-cut mys-elf o-n a bra-branch." Flare shook his head "Humphrey, what really happened?" Humphrey stared at the ground as the tears returned, to join with the river of blood. Flare and Faith looked sympathetically at each other "Humphrey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I think you should go see Helen about your face, it looks bad." Said Faith very gently.

Humphrey shrugged sadly and started towards his den once more, leaving his friends with confused and sympathetic faces. Nitro slowly took a seat next to Kate, who was lying by the mouth of her parents den, tears in her eyes. It had been a couple hours since the argument, and neither wolves had left there caves.

Nitro sighed; nothing was going to get resolved if they kept this up. "You know Kate, I believe that you didn't mean to embarrass or hurt Humphrey." "And I can't say that I wouldn't have slapped him myself, you know how I am." Said Nitro as he remembered there first day of practice and how he had hurt Kate.

"But, at the same time, you did** embarrass** Humphreyand I think you really hurt him emotionally (the slap probably hurt to) when you hit him." Kate sat up and turned to look at Nitro. "Humphrey was right, I was being inconsiderate, I just wish I hadn't hit him, I don't know why I flew off the handle like that." Said Kate on the verge of crying. Nitro sighed "Everyone loses their temper now and then, I'm sure he will forgive you Kate."

Kate shook her head, "You don't understand Nitro, the look on his face…" "If I know him, he's blaming this entire thing on himself" Finished Kate with a sad expression.

Before Nitro could respond, Lilly came bounding up the slope with a joyous expression spread over her face. "Kate!" "I did it!" "I caught my first caribou!" Shouted Lilly as Garth came laughing from behind. Despite her mood, Kate smiled "That's great Lilly!" Lilly giggled "I know, I'm so happy, where's mom I want to tell her!"

"I think I saw her by howling rock" said Garth with a smile. Kate had almost forgotten that tonight was the moonlight howl, remembering her situation left a sour taste in her mouth. "Okay lets head down that way then." Said Lilly with a bound. Before Lilly left she ran up to Nitro, and gave him a hug. "Thanks Nitro, you're the best" She said with a smile.

Nitro nodded and smiled to himself as Garth tried to catch up with Lilly as she sped down the rock ramp. Nitro looked at Kate, she was still moping. Nitro gave Kate a small nudge "Come with me Kate." Kate raised her head to look at him "Where are we going?" Nitro chuckled "To see Humphrey."

Nitro and a nervous Kate stopped just outside Humphreys den "Wait here Kate." Kate nodded and took a seat, nervously pawing at the dirt. Nitro stepped into the den and immediately noticed Humphrey curled into a ball sobbing quietly. "Um, Humphrey?" Asked Nitro.

Humphrey slowly stood up and turned around. Nitro gasped at seeing the entire side of his face soaked in dry blood, a vicious scratch mark running across his cheek. Nitro stared, "Excuse me for a second Humphrey." Nitro quickly left the den and walked over to Kate.

"You didn't tell me you ripped his face apart!" Whispered Nitro. Tears welled up in Kate's voice once again "It was an accident, I didn't mean to" she said in a guilty wine. Nitro gazed at Kate, slightly upset before walking back into Humphreys den.

"Humphrey, you know Kate didn't mean to embarrass you, and I don't think she meant to hurt you so badly." Humphrey looked at Nitro for a second with a sad expression. "I know, it's my fault, I yelled at her" Humphrey said in an ashamed tone.

Nitro sighed "Well, I'll tell you what I told her, everyone loses there temper." "If you can believe it, I lose mine to" Said Nitro with a grin. Humphrey smiled a little bit at the joke, "I had no right to though, what I did was wrong." Said Humphrey, almost breaking into tears again.

Nitro shook his head and spoke in a louder voice so Kate could hear. "No, you had every right, I'm only a year older then you Humphrey, and I'm also a guy." "And I know that I would be embarrassed and angry if (SOMEONE) intentionally shoved me into the air so everyone could see my…" Nitro gestured towards the lower regions of his body with a smile.

Before Humphrey could respond Kate walked into the den, making Humphrey flush. Kate kept her head down as she walked closer; not meeting her mate's nervous eyes. When Kate saw Humphrey's feet she looked up and gasped as she saw what she had done to his face. "Oh Humphrey I'm so sorry!" As Kate moved to embrace him, he did something that broke her heart.

Upon reaching toward him Humphrey involuntarily flinched. Kate almost started crying right there. She didn't want him to be afraid of her. Kate withdrew herself and focused on the ground intently. Suddenly Kate felt arms wrap around her as Humphrey rested his bloody face on her shoulder "I'm sorry to Kate." He said, sounding close to tears.

The two held each other repeatedly apologizing to one another. Nitro smiled and began to walk out of the den, giving the amended pair some privacy. Kate was in the middle of cleaning some of the blood off Humphrey's cheek when she realized Nitro leaving. She turned around walked up to him gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "You really are the best."


	30. By the Moonlight

**Hello everyone, this chapter has some sex in it, I'll let you know that now. Hope you all enjoy -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 30: By the Moonlight**

Humphrey licked Kate's cheek as they watched the darkening sky, waiting for the moon to rise. Kate smiled as she licked him back, her eyes continuously straying to where she had scratched him. Humphrey still seemed to think that the day's argument was his fault.

Kate smiled, she was so lucky to have a forgiving and loving mate. She couldn't feel worse with herself for how she treated Humphrey, so tonight she was going to make it up to him. Humphrey gazed into Kate's eyes "I'm sorry for earlier" he said for the hundredth time. Kate rolled her eyes, not willing to argue with him that it wasn't, anymore. She leaned forward and planted her lips to his.

Humphrey smiled; glad to have things back to normal, wanting nothing better than to forget earlier. Kate, recognizing that there was probably another hour before they could make their way to howling rock decided to have a little fun. Kate walked in front of Humphrey staring into his deep aquatic eyes. Humphrey grinned "What's up Kate?" Kate kissed her mate before slowly pushing him to the ground. Humphrey smiled slyly. "What are you doing?"

Kate winked at him, and started to lick the entire length of his body, making him giggle. Kate laughed inside, she wanted to see how long it would take for him to get up, and it didn't take long. Kate smiled as she lay on top of him. Humphrey grinned widely, enjoying the feeling of pressing himself into her warm soft fur.

Kate kissed him again before she rubbed herself against him as she slid down his body. Kate sat up and looked down at the panting, and fully aroused Humphrey with a small giggle. Humphrey's eyes rolled back in his head as Kate grabbed him gently. He had only touched himself down there a few times and was very sensitive.

Kate, wanting to save the mating for later, didn't know what to do except to fool around with her panting mate. "What do you want me to do?" Asked Kate in her sexiest voice. Humphrey grinned "I-I don-don't know" he said, his voice shaking with anticipation. Kate smiled "Well, I can give you some options." Humphrey nodded, his voice failing him.

"Well, there's option **A**." Kate reached forward and grabbed her mate again, slowly massaging him. Humphrey's body shudder with excitement as Kate went a little faster. Kate pulled off Humphrey and laughed at how deeply he was breathing. "There's also option **B."** Kate bent over and began to lick where her paw just was. Humphrey's eyes went wide as he let out a small moan. Kate licked him faster, enjoying the taste. Humphrey could barely see straight when Kate leaned back up licking her lips. "Wh-wha-whats p-pla-plan **C**?" AskedHumphrey with a huge smile.

Kate grinned "This" Kate laid against Humphreys chest, pulling him into a kiss she began to slide up and down his body. Humphrey whimpered at the feeling of her soft fur gliding against his sensitive skin making him moan softly. Kate giggled as she pulled off him. Now "Which one do you want?" Humphrey didn't care, the hottest Alpha in the world was touching him and he was happy.

"I don't ca-care" he said between gasps. Kate smiled, "Before we get started, let's get the rest of the blood of your cheek." Kate leaned back on top of him, performing plan **C** as she lustfully licked the dried blood off his face. Humphrey moaned "I fe-feels ssoo go-good" Said Humphrey practically laughing with pleasure. Kate giggled "That's good."

A couple minutes later Kate finished licking the blood off his cheek and frowned. "Ah, it's all off… but you taste so good." Kate began to slide down Humphreys hyperventilating body and stopped at his waist. Kate didn't hesitate and began to lick Humphrey, loving how he wiggled with pleasure underneath her. Humphrey moaned as Kate licked faster.

Humphrey stopped breathing for a second as he came, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Kate laughed as it got in her fur. She leaned forward and put her tongue in Humphreys open mouth, catching him off guard. "I'll be right back, I want to go wash up" she whispered.

Humphrey just nodded still feeling the amount of ecstasy from seconds ago. Kate leapt off Humphrey and made her way towards the river. Kate slowly walked into the slow current, shallow water with a sigh. Before Kate could proceed with her bath, two young wolf pups and their mother came through the trees.

Joy sighed with irritation "Boys, someone's here, we will come back later." "AAWW MOM" The boys yelled. Joy groaned "Only if it's ok with Kate" The wolf pups looked pleadingly at Kate. "Its fine" Said Kate, glad they were too far away to inspect her fur. They wolf pups yelled in excitement and jumped into the river. The two boys paddled towards Kate getting six feet away before the water would go over their heads.

The bigger pup waved down Kate who was cleaning her arm "My names John" Said the bigger pup. The slightly smaller pup smiled "My name is Joseph." Kate smiled and waved to the wet balls of gray fur before returning to her bath. John's eyes grew wide "HEY!" "You're the girl that was wrestling with that boy!" "Wanna wrestle with me?" "Mommy says I'm going to be an Alpha!"

Before Kate could blush at his misunderstanding Joseph cocked his head to one side "What's in your fur?" Kate blushed a deep red before vigorously cleaning herself, trying to get out of there as fast as she could.

Humphrey was almost too howling rock when his three friends Shakey, Salty, and Mooch came into sight. They all ran over to Humphrey "WOLF PILE" they yelled as they tackled him to the ground. Humphrey laughed and stood up.

Salty smiled "How's Combat Training with officer grump ass?" Humphrey laughed as they continued to towards Howling Rock. "He's actually not that bad, and it's fun, just difficult." Shakey raised his eye brows, a goofy looking grin on his face. "You gonna go _**howl **_with Kate tonight.

Humphrey smiled "Hopefully." "Wow Humphrey you're really lucky" Said Mooch with a chuckle. When they reached Howling Rock, after a few minutes of talking, Shakey cleared his throat "Well guys I got to go meet Reba and Janice ill talk to you guys later." "Yea me and Mooch are going to go see if we can get dates" Said Salty with a grin.

Humphrey smiled "Try to say more than 'Hey' this time." Salty rolled his eyes and Mooch laughed as they walked away from their friend. Humphrey took a seat around the top of Howling Rock. _Nice and secluded_ thought Humphrey with a smile as he gazed at the single path that curved around the side of the rock and waited for Kate.

The Howling began as Kate walked down the slightly downward path, making it look like Kate was descending from Heaven itself. Humphreys jaw dropped as he gazed at Kate. Her fur a glossy gold blazing in the moonlight giving her fur silver shine, and to top it all off, a buttercup placed neatly in her perfectly groomed hair.

Humphrey blushed as he looked down at his tangled fur. He had just given himself a few licks before setting off, and was now regretting it. Kate noticed his panicked look and smiled "Don't worry Humphrey, you look very handsome." Humphrey smiled "Thanks Kate, you look like an angel." Now it was Kate's turn to blush as she took a seat next to him, leaning up against him as she stared at the moon.

Kate had thought the moon was always stunning, but tonight, someone else had her attention. Humphrey saw Kate looking at him out of the corner of his eye and turned to meet her gaze. "You ready?" he asked. A chill of desire swept through Kate's body as he repeated the line he had said the night they got back. "Always" She responded.

Humphrey lifted his voice to the moon, Kate joining in. Their song surpassed the others reaching into the sky in perfect harmony. Humphrey finished his howl as he focused his attention away from the moon and back to Kate. "I love you Kate" he said in a small whisper as he leaned into her, kissing her passionately. Kate was stunned at first but then smiled. This was the first time Humphrey came onto her; it must be the moon she thought as she returned his kiss.

Humphrey grabbed her and pulled her close. Feeling Kate's heart beat against his own, Humphrey kissed her again whimpering softly. Kate licked his muzzle "You can be on top if you want" she said in a whisper. Humphrey whispered back lust pouring off his tongue "I wasn't going to ask." Kate jaw almost dropped, he had never been so…assertive… before, Kate smiled she liked it.

Humphrey gently pushed her against the side of the rock licking her face and stomach. "Hu-Humphrey" she whispered.

Humphrey looked into Kate's eyes as he entered her, both moaning at the feeling of being inside each other.

Humphrey gazed at Kate, she was all he ever wanted, she was…beautiful.

Kate stared into the aquatic eyes of the wolf she loved as he slowly rocked his hips into hers.

Liking the sound of his soft groans, liking how the moon reflected off his fur making him look…beautiful.

Kate moaned as Humphrey pushed his hips into hers slowly, concentrating on nothing but him.

Humphrey moaned in between panting as he connected their bodies faster, eager to make the bond. Humphrey licked her golden fur, the way it felt on his tongue…nothing in his life was better than the love he felt for her.

Kate took a deep breath, enjoying the shivers of pleasure.

She was happy when she was with him, and nothing was better in her life than the love she felt for him.

Kate collapsed in his arms as he picked up speed, not letting her fall. Humphrey moaned loudly as he reached his climax, causing Kate to squeal in ecstasy.

Humphrey fell to the ground with her in his arms. The lovers stared into each other's eyes with one thought in their minds _Nothing was better._

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I for one, thought it was very touching. Enjoy your night -Bravobravo**


	31. Thanatophobia

**Chapter 31: Thanatophobia**

Nitro came running down the face of Howling rock, full of energy, and happy for another bright and sunny day.Nitro grinned at the sight of Humphrey and Kate (still asleep) curled close together. Flare and Faith followed by Garth and Lilly came walking down after Nitro with smirks on their faces. "I wonder what happened between those two." Said Flare jokingly.

Nitro chuckled "Oh, and you didn't?" Flare blushed as the group burst into laughter. Humphrey peeked one eye open to see his friends laughing with one another. "Good morning Humphrey" Said Lilly with a smile. Humphrey yawned, a little surprised to wake up to the entire crew standing next to him. "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Kate with a stretch as she stood up.

"Well, training was spose to start an hour ago" Said Nitro with a soft chuckle. "I had an idea where you guys were, so when we got the group together, we came here." Finished Nitro with grin. Kate nodded "Flare, Faith, why are you guys here?" "I thought you two were going back to Alpha duties." Faith yawned "Well, Winston gave us the choice to either come with you guys, or return to Alpha duties, and this is much easier than those."

Humphrey slowly stood up with a happy grin as he remembered the previous night, it had been incredible. Kate noticed Humphrey's goofy grin, and nudged him, snapping him back to reality. "So are we training today?" Asked Humphrey a minute later. Nitro smiled "No, we are going to take you on your first hunt Humphrey. Kate laughed as she saw her mates jaw drop.

"Wait until you get one Humphrey!" Said Lilly, with a thrill in her eyes. Humphrey shook with eagerness as they left Howling rock and began to enter the woods. Nitro chuckled "So, did you all enjoy your (Howl) last night?" The loving couples all gazed at their mates as they walked through the woods "Yes" they all replied transfixed on their partners.

Garth turned his attention away from Lilly and looked at Nitro "What about you Nitro?" "Any pretty girl that you spent your night with?" Nitro laughed "She can't leave the den right now I'm afraid." Flare frowned "Is she sick?" Nitro stopped and smiled "No, pregnant."

The wolves' mouths dropped at the unexpected response. "You're going to be a father?" Said Faith with a squeal. Nitro nodded happily, "In about a week, yes." "When do we get to meet her?" Asked Humphrey, his tail wagging. Nitro stopped with a slight frown "You don't" turning around Nitro took a seat "Can I tell you guys a secret?" The wolves immediately took a seat, focusing on Nitro.

"My mate is a Lone wolf." "What?" Said Kate, completely thrown off guard. "Yes, her name is Snow." Said Nitro in a completely calm voice. "As soon as she has her pups, I will see if she can be accepted into the packs" Said Nitro with a smile. "Why not now?" Asked Flare. "Well, she doesn't really like the whole pack life thing, in fact she doesn't want to join the pack, but I'm going to make her." "We will need help raising pups, and when you live in a pack, life is easier and safer." Finished Nitro with a curt nod of his head.

"Why doesn't she like the pack life?" Asked Faith with a puzzled look. "She had a…experience… when she was younger and left her pack… as did I." Said Nitro with a pained look. Garth gasped "Wait you weren't born in the West?" Asked Garth with a shocked expression. Nitro shook his head "Its…It's… a long story; I wasn't born in the West." Nitro pawed the dirt nervously "When I was little my younger brother died, I realized then that I didn't want to grow up in there, so I left." "I would have died if it weren't for your father Garth."

Humphrey stared at the still in shock Garth before turning to Nitro. "Where is 'There'?" Asked Humphrey. Nitro's eyes narrowed for a split second, "nowhere important" Said Nitro as he stood up and continued to walk through the woods. The shocked wolves' quickly sat up and followed Nitro. Kate looked sadly at Nitro once they caught up with him, "How did your brother die?" Sadness crept over Nitro's face before it was replaced with slight anger "He was killed."

The group of friends gave Nitro some privacy and started to talk among themselves. "I remember this one time Shaky and I were…" Nitro's ears pricked up and e turned to Humphrey who was in the middle of another one of his stories.

"Humphrey, be quiet for a second." Humphrey cocked his head "Sorry Nitro, I didn't know I was bugging…" Nitro's eyes went wide. "Nitro are you okay?" asked Humphrey. Nitro snapped out of his concentrated stance "Humphrey you really need to be qui…" Kate gasped as a Southern Wolf came running out of the woods, tackling Nitro to the ground.

Humphrey watched in horror as the woods became a chaotic battle ground as five more Southern wolves came running out of the woods, immediately engaging Humphrey and his friends.

Humphrey stared, frozen in fear, as he watched Flare and Faith fight one particularly large wolf, snarling and growling. Humphrey turned to see Kate fighting two wolves at once, and to see Garth fighting a wolf in blind rage as he protected a frightened Lilly. Humphrey heard a deep unhealthy laugh as he turned to see Hunter standing a foot away. "Miss me?"

**For those of you who don't know, Thanatophobia is the fear of death/dying/injury -Bravobravo**


	32. Family Reunion

**Chapter 32: Family Reunion**

Before Humphrey could decide what to do, Hunter leapt forward and mercilessly bit into Humphreys shoulder. Humphrey yelped as Hunter bit down harder "Does this feel familiar?" Said Hunter.

Humphrey gasped as Hunter knocked the wind out of him, throwing him to the ground. Kate snarled as she tore the throat out of a whimpering wolf.

Kate watched with satisfaction as her enemy fell. Kate heard a heart wrenching scream as she turned to see Hunter bite into Humphrey's neck. Kate rushed forward intending to slam herself into the wolf that was hurting her mate. Hunter smiled as his plan succeeded, whipping his attention away from the bleeding Humphrey and focused it onto Kate.

Hunter watched as she leapt at him, snarling with rage. Hunter laughed as he swung his paw, hitting Kate in the side, and knocking her to the ground.

Faith leapt onto the Southern wolf, grabbing its neck in-between her jaws and giving a powerful pull.

At the sight of his mate being hurt a fire ignited within Humphrey; standing up Humphrey looked at Hunter and snarled, getting his attention. Hunter looked at Humphrey and started to laugh. Humphrey focused on Hunters every move, Humphrey saw his teeth gleam as he charged at Humphrey.

Humphrey dodged Hunters charge and with all his strength slammed himself into Hunters exposed side, effectively countering him and knocking the twice his size Alpha onto the ground.

Humphrey didn't hesitate and jumped onto Hunter slashing and biting. Hunter caught off guard by Humphrey's sudden strength and speed, struggled to get him off.

Humphrey yelped as a Southern wolf knocked him off their leader cutting open Humphreys side with a wicked tear from his claws. Nitro whipped his head, breaking the enemy wolfs neck. Nitro stared in shock as he saw Hunter get ready to pounce and kill a struggling and bleeding Humphrey. Nitro leapt, memories racing through his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Nitro stared in horror as the elder of their pack pounced onto his younger brother, placing his jaws over his neck…Nitro turned away, hearing the scream die, along with his brother._

_ Nitro stared at his sleeping brother and mother, they had let it happen. He remembered making a vow to not let himself grow up in such a corrupt pack. Nitro shed a single tear before walking out of his den and into the world._

_Cold and exhausted Nitro fell to the ground, welcoming death, to join his brother. When suddenly he felt himself lift off the ground as he was carried back to the Western territory. Tony had saved his life._

_Nitro smiled as he bested another Western wolf in Alpha school, trying his best against any enemy he faced. Nitro grinned as he made his first Hunt, feeling proud._

_Nitro rememberd Garth being born, his mother dying in the process. That night he mourned with Tony at the loss of his wife._

_Nitro smiled to himself as he remembered meeting Snow on a patrol. The way her fur shined, making her look like a star. Nitro thought back to the nights when he would sneak out just to see her._

_Nitro grinned sadly as he remembered the nights they spent together. Those were the best times of his life._

_Nitro remembered Snow telling him her story, and why she was alone, "Not anymore you aren't" he had whispered to her._

_A single tear fell down Nitro's face as he remembered Snow telling him that she was pregnant, and that he was going to be a father. How proud he had been._

_Nitro smiled at remembering how the packs had been united, an Alpha with an Omega had fallen In love._

_Memories raced past as he recalled hearing the news of the South's leader being murdered, Cyrus was dead._

_Joy swept through his body as he remembered being promoted to Combat Trainer, he couldn't wait to tell Snow._

_The memories began to slow as he remembered meeting Humphrey and Kate. How madly in love they were was obvious._

_Nitro smiled proudly, Humphrey had come so far, learning and listening, occasionally cracking a joke._

_Nitro stirred, Humphrey… Humphrey was his friend, Nitro hadn't had many friends, he enjoyed spending his time with Humphrey and his friends, making him feel like he had a real family again._

_**Reality**_

Time sped up, releasing Nitro from his current of memories. Nitro closed his eyes as he leapt through the air, never really enjoying the rush of air on his face until then.

Hunter lunged teeth bared and aimed for Humphrey's throat. Humphrey braced himself trying to cover his neck. Hunter felt his teeth sink into flesh, but it was not Humphreys. Hunters eyes went wide with shock as he saw Nitro, limp between his jaws.

Humphrey yelled to weak to move. Hunter released Nitro and slowly started to back up, "…re-retreat…" He said in a shaky voice. The three Southern wolves that were still living abandoned the fight, leaving Garth, Faith and Flare dazed and confused.

Nitro looked slowly at Humphrey and Kate who was limping towards Humphrey. "Ma-make, su-sure Snow is ac-accepted in-into –the packs. Said Nitro, his voice raspy. Humphrey stared with tears in his eyes "I will." "To-Tony knows wh-where she is, ta-take ca-care of my pu-pups Humphrey." Nitro took one last slow breath, and died.

Hunter gazed at the dead black and white wolf, and spoke in a pained voice before running into the woods "It didn't have to be this way…brother."

**This is the first time I have ever killed off one of my OCs, this was very sad *sniffel* enjoy your night -Bravobravo**


	33. Agony

**Chapter 33: Agony**

Humphrey stared, motionless, at Nitro's dead body. Faith, Flare, Garth, and Lilly, solemnly walked over and took a seat next to him and Kate. Tears came to Kate's eyes as she recognized what Nitro had done; he had given his life for Humphreys.

Flare bowed his head and spoke in an unusual hurt voice "He died a hero." Humphrey shivered "That wolf is going to pay for what he did to Nitro." Lilly nodded "What he did to his brother." Humphrey's heart ached for the loss of their new friend. Humphrey shook violently, he felt…cold.

Kate yelled as Humphrey fell to the ground, his side bleeding. Kate entered a panicked state at seeing her love pass out onto the ground, blood surging from his wound. Flare and Garth sprung into action leaping forward and picking Humphrey up.

Kate started to cry "Lilly, you need to let Dad know what happened." Kate's heart raced she realized how much blood Humphrey was losing. Faith walked up to Lilly, "I will accompany her." Kate nodded and focused her attention back on Humphrey, Nitro's sacrifice would not be in vain, and she would make sure of that. Lilly and Faith rushed through the forest, running towards Winston's den as fast as their legs would carry them.

Winston was talking to Eve by the mouth of the den when he noticed Faith and Lilly running towards them at a frantic pace, he smelt blood. Lilly ran up to her father d mother, "Southern wolves attacked us, Nitro's dead, Humphreys hurt!" Winston's face turned from shock to rage, "Faith, put the Alphas on full alert, and get Helen up here."

Faith nodded and ran back down the slope. Winston was distraught, Nitro was dead… Flare and Garth finally got Humphrey out of the woods and onto the feeding grounds. Kate kept her focus on Humphrey, silently urging him on. Flare and Garth eventually reached Winston's den and softly put Humphrey on the ground where Helen and Eve could tend to him.

"Will he be ok?" asked Kate in a terrified voice. After a few minutes of inspecting Humphreys wound Helen turned to Kate, "He will be fine, the wound should heal relatively quickly, and I don't believe it will scar." Kate smiled weakly at the news. Winston walked over to Kate with a pained look, "Kate…What happened?"

Kate's smiled instantly faded "Nitro was taking Humphrey on his first hunt when he were attacked by a group of Southern wolves." "One of the wolves was going to kill Humphrey… and Nitro jumped in the way." Winston nodded slowly, "You should let Tony know, Nitro was close to him." Kate agreed with her father and followed Garth to see Tony, Flare and Lilly by her side.

Kate hesitated outside of Tonys den, Kate glanced at the sky, it wasn't at sunny today, and in fact it looked like it was about to rain. Garth looked at her, nodded, and then walked into the den, followed by Flare and Lilly. Kate slowly followed her friends to see Tony eating a piece of caribou.

Tony smiled at the unexpected guests. "To what do I owe this visit?" He said with a chuckle. Garth sat down, along with Flare and Lilly as they looked at Kate. "T-Tony…Nitro's dead…" Tonys smile vanished from his face as it was replaced with a look of pure horror.

"Wh-what d-did you sa-say?" Tears sprung to Kate's eyes as she repeated herself "Nitro, is dead…" Tony stared at the ground, not being able to handle the shock of what he was being told. Eventually Tony looked up with misty eyes "How did this happen?" Kate's voice shook as she revealed the earlier events, and how Nitro had given his life for Humphreys.

A single tear slid down Tony's cheek as Kate recalled how Nitro had been killed. Garth spoke up, anger slightly in his voice "The wolf that did this, called him brother." Tony's eyes went wide and a low snarl escaped his lips. "What did he look like?" Asked Tony in a deathly quiet voice. Kate frowned "He was the same wolf that injured Humphrey previously; he was also the one that attacked me back at the den, big, muscular, and completely covered in black fur.

Tony shook his head "Yea that sounds like Hunter." Realization struck Kate as she remembered being told who the new leader of the Sothern pack was, Hunter, the wolf that had tried to kill her mate on previous occasions, was the leader of the Southern pack. Kate saw similar surprised expressions on her friends.

Lilly gazed at Tony with a worsening expression "What's going to happen to Snow?" Tony spun in Lilly's direction, "He told you about Snow?" Garth nodded "Yes dad, he also told us that he was going to have pups, and that he wanted her to be accepted into the packs." Tony smiled sadly "He must have really trusted you guys." "And I will make sure that Snow is taken care of and accepted into the packs."

Flare cleared his throat "Um, Tony sir, why did Nitro leave his pack when he was younger?" "He told us that his brother was killed, but that was all." Tony frowned "I'm guessing by now, that you all understand that Nitro was born in the South correct?" The wolves shook their heads in confirmation.

Tony continued "You see, the Southern pack is composed of all Alphas." The three wolves stared in shock. "There aren't any Omegas?" Asked Lilly. "No there are no Omegas." Replied Tony softly.

"In their minds, Omegas are worthless, and if a pup turns out to be a not compatible Alpha, he is killed." Kate stared in horror at Tony as she realized just how Nitro's brother had been killed. The group of wolves all looked toward the ground, hiding their sad faces from one another at the sudden understanding of Nitro's loss.

Tony went on "When Nitro saw his brother slaughtered, he decided to not live that lifestyle, and so he left." "And Hunter stayed…" Said Kate in a whisper. Tony nodded "Yes, Hunter stayed and now he is the leader of the Southern pack, and the reason we are at war." Tony was shaking with anger by the time he was done.

Flare slowly shook his head. "I don't understand why Hunter is so…evil." Tony slowly stood up "Nitro never told me much about his surviving brother only that, the day his younger brother was killed, something snapped in Hunter." "Ever since then, he's never been the same." Flare growled "That does not give him a reason to commit the crimes that he has done."

Tony agreed "No, that it does not." "And you know, to Hunter, this war isn't for the territory, it's so he can make sure that no Omega gets the chance to live… the chance that was taken away from his brother."

The frowning wolves watched as Tony walked toward the entrance of his den. "Dad, where are you going?" Asked Garth. Tony smiled sadly "I'm going to take you to Snow."


	34. Snow

**Chapter 34: Snow**

Kate, Garth, Lilly, and Flare all followed Tony silently as they made their way to the north of the Eastern territory. Despite how much Kate had learned today, her mind never left Humphrey. She was still worrying when Garth suddenly spoke "So dad, how long have you known about Snow?" Tony chuckled weakly "I've known about Snow ever since Nitro met her."

"I am the leader of the East, I'm held responsible to know if any lone wolves are in the area." Tony continued, his voice growing sadder. "Nitro begged me to let her stay, but for some reason, she wouldn't let herself be accepted into the pack." Lilly shivered "I'm sure she will accept now…"

Tony nodded gravely. Kate listened quietly as they walked through the dense forest. Tony smiled "Nitro would always hunt just for her, always making the kills fresh." Kate slightly opened her mouth at the memory.

_**Kate's Memory**_

_Humphrey stared at Nitro as he walked away "Why don't you eat with us?" asked Humphrey, gaining angry looks from his friends. Nitro chuckled "No thanks, I'm going hunting anyway, thanks for the offer though."_

_Faiths face softened a little bit, "Why are you going hunting?" "There's plenty of food already." Nitro smiled "I like to eat fresh and besides it's not as satisfying if you don't get to have the thrill of stalking your prey before you kill it."_

_**Reality**_

Kate smiled to herself; it wasn't just everything that he taught us that had a reason…everything he did had a reason. Tony slowed his pace; turning around Tony stared at the group of young wolves. "Let me tell her ok?" The wolves nodded in agreement.

Tony gave a nod of his head and continued walking. Five minutes later Tony led them to a small den, secluded and hidden. "No wonder none of the patrols noticed this" Said Garth as he gazed at the den, hidden in the trees and in there shadows. Tony grunted before stopping outside the den entrance. He took a deep breath and led his son and his friends into the den.

Kate's eyes fell upon a pure white wolf, strong, proud, and obviously pregnant. Snow looked at Tony and smiled before she noticed the others with a growl. "It's nice to see you Tony" She said in a voice almost as pure as her voice. Tony smiled "The pleasure is mine Snow." Snow nudged her head towards Kate and her friends as she slowly stood up "Who are they?" Tony chuckled "Don't worry, they are with me, they can introduce themselves."

Tony turned around and gazed at the group. Kate cleared her throat nervously and walked forwards. "Um, my name is Kate; I'm from the Western pack." "She's Winston's daughter" added Tony with a smile. Snow looked at Kate and gave a wide grin, showing a row of sharp teeth, as white as her fur.

"Nice to meet you Kate" She said in her crystal clear voice. Kate nodded and stepped back. Flare stepped forward awkwardly "My name is Flare and I am also from the Western pack." Snow smiled and looked at Lilly with a gasp. "Are you from the Northern pack?" She asked excitement in her eyes at the sight of Lilly's similar beautiful fur.

Lilly blushed "Um, no, my name is Lilly and I'm Kate's sister. A slight look of disappointment was masked by a smile as Snow greeted Lilly. Garth flushed as all eyes turned to him. Before Garth could speak Snow gasped. "Garth, is that you!"

Garth watched, stunned as Snow slowly walked over to him and gave him a little nudge on the cheek. "Oh you have grown so big." Said Snow with a smile at Tony. Garth just nodded, embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you all" Said Snow as she returned to her spot on the den.

"Although I enjoy meeting new people, why are you all here?" She asked cocking her beautiful face to one side. Tonys face dropped "Snow, it's about Nitro…" Snow smiled "Yea where is he?" "I'm having his pups in a few days and he disappears."

Tony frowned "Snow…there was an…incident…" Snows face fell "Wh-what kind of in-incident?" A tear rolled down Tony's cheek before he turned to meet Snows gaze. "I'm sorry Snow…Nitro is dead."

Snows mouth opened and closed before she spoke in a whisper "W-what?" The tears were falling down Tonys face, along with Kate and Lilly's; even Garth and Flare began to cry, quietly. Tony looked at Snow "Today, there was an attack from the South, Nitro was killed in defending another wolf, Kate's mate Humphrey.

Kate watched as Snow began to breathe quicker and quicker before she burst out into a frenzy of tears. Tony stepped forward and comforted Snow as she sobbed violently into his fur. Ten minutes later Snow looked into Tonys eyes with enough pain to send him into tears again.

"Wh-whats g-g-going to hap-happen to my pu-pups?" She asked in-between heart wrenching sobs. Tony gained control over his emotions and looked at the heart broken widow "You will be taken into the Eastern and Western packs, you will be looked after along with your pups." Replied Tony in a soft voice.

A fire leapt into Snows eyes as she growled "Who did this to Nitro?" "I'm going to find them, and make them suffer as much as they have made me" Tony sighed not sure how she would react to his reply. "Hunter killed him." Snow screamed into the air, shattering the silence with her pained shout. Snow buried herself back into Tony as she cried, harder than ever.

Tony gently licked the back of her neck, "Can you walk?" "Not wi-without he-help" She replied between her sobs. Flare and Garth were on her sides in a second, helping her stand and eventually slowly walk out of the den.

Kate followed, last out of the small den. Kate sobbed at the revelation of Snows pups never knowing their father. Kate dried up her tears and stared into the night sky with a proud to have known Nitro. Kate answered the question his pups were sure to ask about him "_What was he like?" _Kate smiled _He was the best._

**Aw, anyone remember what Kate and Lilly both said to Nitro a few days before he died? So sweet. If you don't then you're not paying close enough attention! Enjoy your night -Bravobravo**


	35. Taking the blame

**Chapter 35: Taking the blame**

Kate walked next to Lilly silently behind Tony and Snow, listening to her distraught crying. The journey took a while, Snow having to walk very slow do to her pregnancy. Flare and Garth never left her side, letting her lean up against them when she needed a break.

When they reached Tonys den Tony dismissed them with a nod of his head. Kate walked up to Snow, tears in her eyes. "He died a hero" whispered Kate before she made her way back to the West. In a bit of a rush to see Humphrey Kate quietly ran until she reached her den.

Kate walked up the ramp to see her mother staring at the night sky. "How is he?" Asked Kate almost out of breath. Eve frowned slightly "I wouldn't know, he's not here." Kate gasped "What?" "How could you let him just walk away he's in no condition."

"Kate dear, I left for a second and when I came back he was gone." Said Eve with a shrug of her shoulders. Kate gave her mom and unhappy glance before turning back down the ramp "I'm going to go look for him." She said in a determined voice. "Please Kate, don't go far" Said her mother with a nervous expression. Kate gave an uncomforting nod before walking away.

Kate checked everywhere, the river, his den, the feeding grounds, on the verge of giving up Kate picked up Humphreys scent. Heart lifting Kate followed it with haste. Kate soon found herself on the trail that led to the Alpha water hole. Kate slowed down when she reached the beach of the lake. She soon spotted Humphrey, leaning up against the side of the cliff to keep him from falling over.

Kate's heart sunk as she got closer, realizing that he was crying heavily. She had never seen him so upset. "Th-this is a-all my f-fault" Said Humphrey to himself in a whisper destroyed by deep intakes of breath. Kate shook her head "It's not your fault" Humphrey turned his head, startled as Kate took a seat next to him.

Kate stared in pain at the wolf she loved so much, tears soaking his fur, his side bleeding lightly. Humphrey stared at Kate for a split second before crashing his face into her soft fur, crying intensely.

Kate stood there, comforting her mate, licking his neck gently. "He died because of me" Said Humphrey in a pained whisper not pulling away from Kate's embrace. Kate hugged him tighter "No Humphrey, he died saving a friend…saving you."

"If I had just been quiet…maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened." He said in a regretting voice. Kate sighed pulling Humphreys face toward her. "This isn't your fault Humphrey" She said in a quiet voice as she stared into Humphreys tortured expression.

Humphrey shut his eyes tight and leaned into Kate once more, sobbing softly. Kate explained everything that had happened that night to Humphrey. He kept his head against Kate's chest, listening quietly. When Kate had finished she gazed down at Humphrey, his eyes teary and tired. Kate licked his face, "Are you going to be ok Humphrey?" Humphrey nuzzled himself harder into Kate "Yes…as long as you're here…" Kate smiled and kissed him softly "I'll always be here."

Exhausted and sad Humphrey fell asleep in Kate's warm embrace. Kate smiled as she felt Humphrey's soft breathing against her chest. Winston stepped out of the woods with a chuckle at the sight of Kate licking Humphrey's fur softly.

Kate turned away from her sleeping mate with a slight look of shock on her face. "Hey dad…" She said in a whisper. Winston took a seat next to Kate "Eve told me you came out here to look for Humphrey, looks like you found him." Said Winston with a small grin. Kate smiled sadly "Yea, he seems to think that Nitro's death was his fault."

A look of empathy came over Winston's face "How could he possibly think that?" Kate frowned "I don't know, but he was really upset…" Winston grunted, "Nitro's funeral will be tomorrow." Kate nodded "Ok dad." Winston smiled sadly as he stared at the stars with his daughter "He will be missed" he said softly. Kate smiled along with her father "Yes he will…"


	36. Saying goodbye

**Chapter 36: Saying goodbye**

Humphrey and Kate slowly walked towards the crowd of wolves gathered in the center of the valley. Kate pressed herself against her mate gently. Humphrey hadn't spoken much that morning and Kate was begging to worry.

As they entered the growing group of wolves Kate noticed Snow, standing next to Tony crying softly as she stared at the body of her mate in the center of the group of wolves. Kate took a seat, followed by Humphrey, next to her mother and father. Tony stepped forward "We come here today, to honor the passing of a friend."

Tony continued with a shaky voice. "I knew Nitro ever since he was a pup." "He was always kind, he was always brave… and he was always there when in a time of need…" Wolves began to cry quietly throughout the crowd. "As most of you know by now, Nitro… was originally born in the South." "I welcomed him into the Eastern pack with welcome arms." "…and I am glad I did…"

Tears sprang to Tonys eyes as he continued "He…died a hero, protecting one of our own in an attack from the south." "He will not be forgotten, but he will be missed dearly, all of those who wish to say something before we proceed with the burial now is the time…" Tony stepped back, tears silently rolling down his cheek.

Kate watched as Snow stepped forward. Some looked at her with sympathy, and some looked at her with hostility. She spoke in her clear voice, her words focused on her dead mate alone. "I miss you my love" She said in a whisper, tears already streaming down her beautiful face. "Our pups…our pups will know you…" "They will know you through my words, and they will know you died a hero!" Yelled Snow, tears tearing down her cheeks but pride in her voice. "…What you always were to me…" She whispered before giving the body a loving nudge and stepping back into the crowd.

Sobs could be heard through the crowd. Flare and Faith stepped forward next, both offering quick heart filled goodbyes. Garth and Lilly stepped forward next, Garth muttering a soft goodbye, Lilly having much more to say. "You taught me so much Nitro; I will miss you with all my heart." A tear rolled down Lilly face as she spoke her goodbye and stepped back into the crowd.

Kate walked up next, a sad smile on her face. "Nitro… I will always be grateful for what you did for Humphrey." "You will never be forgotten…" Kate gave a sad nod and stepped back into the crowd of crying wolves.

Kate gave Humphrey an encouraging look as he stepped forward. "Thank you Nitro…for everything…" Humphrey wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words. Humphrey stepped back into the crowd surprising Kate with a sad smile. "He's in a better place now…" Kate nodded and gave him a quick kiss as he took a seat next to her.

Winston and Eve were the last to go up, both offering words of peace to the departed soul. After the words had been spoken, Nitro was carefully laid in the small grave. When the burial was over Winston and Tony took a stand in front of the two packs. Winston looked at Tony who gave him an approving nod.

"Today we mourn the loss of a friend, a friend who was taken from us by the Southern pack." Tears we replaced with angry growls. Winston's voice rose until he was shouting for all to hear. "NO MORE, WILL WE LET THEM RIP THOSE WE LOVE AWAY FROM US!" The wolves howled in agreement, some growling. "NO LONGER WILL WE OFFER THEM PEACE!" "IT IS TIME FOR THEM TO KNOW THE POWER OF THE EASTERN AND WESTERN PACKS!" "WE WILL RUSH FORWARD FOR THE BLOOD OF THE SOUTH!"

Wolves stood on their feet howling and snarling in agreement, hungry for the blood of their enemy's. Winston continued, "SO SHARPEN YOUR CLAWS AND TEETH!" A deathly calm came over Winston as he stared at the eager wolves around him and spoke in a confident voice "For now…we go to war."


	37. A plan of attack

**IM BACK! Sorry about the long delay, had the stomach flu and didn't have enough energy to type (Yea it was bad ha-ha) Also, I am trying something different with my story format; let me know if it works for you! Anywho, enjoy the chapter peeps! -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 37: A plan of attack**

Kate laughed as Humphrey pounced on her, playfully nipping at her ear. The moon was high in the sky, painting the ground in a heavenly silver glow. The funeral had been only a few hours ago, and Humphrey had gone from being depressed and quiet to back to his usual fun loving self. Whenever she had asked him about his sudden mood change he would glance at the sky and tell her he was in a better place.

"Humphrey, we are going to be late" Said Kate in between small giggles.

Humphrey licked the side of his mates face "Tell me that you love me."

Kate rolled her eyes "I love you Humphrey."

Humphrey acted like she hadn't said anything "Huh? I didn't get that can you repeat yourself?"

Kate laughed "I love you my sexy Omega."

Tail wagging and a goofy grin on his face, Humphrey got off Kate and helped her stand up.

Kate couldn't help herself and pounced on Humphrey the second she was up.

"Tell me that you love me" She said with a victorious smile on her perfect face.

Humphrey answered her by connecting his lips with hers "I love you more than anything in this world my sexy Alpha." He said, breaking away from her lips.

Kate giggled, pleased by the answer and helped Humphrey on his feet.

Upcoming events ripped Kate from her little world and began to trouble her with their thoughts of anticipation and fear. Winston had ordered the Alphas to be at the main grounds when the moon was at its highest to discuss the pending war.

Humphrey, noticing Kate's troubled expression, nuzzled her softly as they began to approach the Western territories main grounds, where the meeting would take place.

"Are you alright Kate?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

Kate sighed heavily "Yea, I'm fine, just…nervous about the war."

Humphrey grunted "I know how you feel, this will be my first time participating in large scale combat" said Humphrey, trying to forget the earlier attack from the South…the attack that had taken his friend…

Kate stopped "Humphrey you're not going to be fighting!"

Humphrey smiled "Yes I am, the last time we were separated during a fight you were nearly killed, I won't take that chance again."

Kate, realizing that any argument on the subject would be useless, smiled "Ah, common, those Southern wolves are no match for me."

Humphrey grinned "I love it when you act cocky" he said with an impish smile.

"Why is that?" Asked Kate as they approached the group of wolves in the center of the main grounds.

"It makes you look really hot" He said simply before taking a seat in the crowd of wolves, looking at the wolf that was sitting on a small rock, watching them quietly.

Kate blushed and took a seat next to Humphrey before turning her attention to her father.

Winston cleared his throat "Eastern wolves, Tony will be absent during this time and has given me full authority to assign you into jobs that I deem fit."

Kate smiled _He must be with Snow _she thought to herself.

Winston cleared his throat once more before slowly standing up. "The reason I have called you here tonight is to inform you of how we are going to attack the South.

A few wolves in the crowd stirred. "The Southern pack is not like ours. They aren't as organized, leading to the result of them having small groups of them scattered throughout the South. They will obviously not meet us on the field for battle, for fear of obvious defeat. Therefore, this war will become very covert, and time consuming."

Kate stared at her father intently, noticing Flare and Hutch quietly sitting on the ground next to him.

Winston continued "We will organize and assign search and destroy teams. Your job will be to penetrate the Southern territory and eliminate and southern wolves you encounter. I advise you to stay away from their main camp, for that we will attack after they have been weakened, and with the full force of both the Western and Eastern packs."

Wolves howled in agreement throughout the group as Winston continued with his plans. "Patrol teams will be on constant alert, and be expected to defend the territory with their lives should they encounter any Southern wolves in our territory."

"Flare and Hutch will assign the patrol teams and search and destroy squads. Use extreme caution, although they are fewer in number, the South makes up for it with their brute strength, size, and cruelty. We go now to defend our way of life; we go now to protect those we hold dear, we go now to strike down the threat which is the South!"

By now wolves were growling and howling in agreement, they focused their attention on Winston, energized by his motivating words. "Flare and Hutch will inform you in the days to come, about which squad you will be assigned into."

A young Alpha stepped forward, shaking with anticipation "when will we attack the South will full force?" He asked in a deep voice.

Winston nodded in acknowledgment at the young wolf before speaking "Another meeting will be held before we attack the South's main camp."

The wolf nodded and stepped back into the crowd.

"Rest well, for in the days to come, a war begins." Said Winston, dismissing them as he walked off the small rock, making his way towards his den.

"I'm getting placed in your squad" Said Humphrey, turning his attention away from the separating wolves and back to Kate.

Kate nodded and pressed herself against him, nervous. She had never been in a war before, but she knew, it was going to be hell.

* * *

Hunter stared at his army of wolves with a grin; they would slowly chip away at the eastern and Western packs until they were no more!

Fang stood at his side watching him as he paced back and forth on the high rock was standing on. "WE WILL TAKE WHAT THEY HOLD DEAR, WE WILL CRUSH WHAT THEY DEFEND, WE WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Shouted Hunter, an evil smile spread over his face.

The small pack of strong Alphas roared in confirmation, ready to spill the blood of their foes.

Hunter smiled, the pack knew what was to be done, they would send in a few warriors at a time, picking off the Eastern and Western dogs at ease. And when there Alphas were dead, they would rush in and slaughter the Omegas and all that remained. No one would stop them. Hunter dismissed the pack as he turned and walked down the rocky surface, he had other things to attend to.

Hunter laughed as he stood at the mouth of a small den. Slowly, he walked in and was greeted by the sight of a young female, feeding her newborn pups.

Looking up, her face turned to an expression of pure horror as she looked at her pack leader, and back to her pups.

Hunter strode forward and examined the pups. "Brooke, it appears this pup is smaller than the rest." Said Hunter as he looked at the little black pup, walking aimlessly around its mother.

"Hunter, please" She said, tears brimming her horrified eyes.

Hunter laughed "Well, since you said please." Hunter walked over to the baby pup and gazed down at it as it rubbed up against his leg.

Hunter snarled before pouncing on the small pup, grasping its fragile neck between his powerful jaws. Brooke screamed, begged, and cried. All making Hunter want to do it more. With little effort Hunter felt the whining pup's neck break, its young life extinguished.

"NNNOOO…MY BABY!" Screamed Brooke, her voice broken by a river of tears.

Hunter tossed the lifeless body of the pup to the ground and walked out of the den, leaving the destroyed mother, crying over the body of her dead child.

Hunter slowly walked into his den and took a seat. "I'm glad you decided to help our cause" Said Hunter without looking around, to the blood red wolf by the mouth of the den.

"How could I refuse?" Replied the crimson wolf, his voice resembling the sound of dead leaves.

Hunter smiled "Your job is simple, breach the territory, kill your target and leave."

The wolf nodded, a smile on his face already tasting the blood on his tongue.

Hunter turned to the wolf and laughed his psychotic laugh "Welcome to the pack Diablo."


	38. Nothing lasts forever

**Chapter 38: Nothing lasts forever**

Humphrey pounced playfully on his mate. Kate smiled as she felt Humphreys wait on top of her. It had been a day since the burial, surprisingly, everyone was handling it well, all knowing in their hearts that he was in a better place. Everyone except Snow that it. She hadn't left Tonys den since she said goodbye to her mate, now she waited quietly for her pups to be born.

Kate stared at Humphrey, the sun shining behind him dying the blue sky in a faint glow.

"You heard Flare, we are in each other's squads now, were going to have to take care of one another." Said Humphrey with a sly smile.

Kate rolled her eyes "and how do you plan to (take care of me?)" She asked kissing him softly.

"Well, I'm always here for you and if you ever need anything…" Humphrey raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manor "And I mean ANYTHING, I'll be there in a flash."

Kate laughed, knowing what he wanted "Well…I guess there is _**one**_ thing you could help me with."

Humphreys tongue fell out of his mouth as Kate pressed herself against him.

"Do you like that?" She asked with a seductive tone.

"Uh-huh" Was all that Humphrey could muster.

Humphrey grinded himself into Kate's soft fur, softly. Humphrey felt himself beginning to (rise) when he heard someone's voice, faint, come through the trees.

Kate groaned "That's my dad… you wait right here I'll be back soon."

Somewhat disappointed Humphrey let out a small hurumph before taking a seat, letting Kate up. As Kate walked by she slid her tail against Humphreys muzzle before giving him a wink and running into the woods.

Humphrey smiled as she watched her go, lying himself on the ground to watch the clouds and wait for Kate's return.

Diablo grinned, Hunter hadn't told him _who _his target was but he couldn't be happier with the results. Diablo watched Kate run into the woods and laughed this was going to be way too easy. Clearing his throat Diablo prepared himself to put his talent to use.

* * *

Humphrey stared at a cloud that resembled a rabbit when he heard Kate's voice come through the trees. "Comon big guy, let's take this to the den."

Humphrey was up in a flash running through the woods towards his den. Humphrey stopped as a unfamiliar scent hit his nose… it smelled like…death.

Humphrey shook his head and continued to his den. When he was only a few feet away he called out to Kate.

"I'm in here Humphrey" She responded coming from inside the den.

Humphrey shook with excitement as he entered his den, "I thought you were going to come and get m…"

Humphrey stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed a crimson wolf sitting in the middle of his den.

"So, are you ready?" He asked in a perfect imitation of Kate's voice.

Humphrey gasped, the wolf had the exact voice as Kate's, but this wasn't Kate. He picked up the same decaying stench coming off the wolf.  
"Who are you and why are you in my den?" Asked Humphrey a little nervous in case this intruder turned out to be hostile.

The wolf cleared his throat and coughed "My name is Diablo, and I'm here to kill you."

Humphrey flinched at the dark reply, but not because of its nature, but because the wolfs voice sounded like dead leaves blowing in the wind.

Diablo smiled as he stood up, "You look just like your mother."

Humphrey frowned, forgetting this wolf was threatening his life "You knew my mother?"

Diablo laughed a terrible sound, like a tortured soul "And your father." Diablo cleared his throat and coughed again. The voice that left his mouth nearly caused Humphrey to faint. "What a silly boy you are my sweets."

Humphrey couldn't move. Diablo was getting closer, speaking in his mothers caring tone. "Don't you remember me son? Remember? Don't go too far into the woods?"

Humphrey whimpered, that was the same thing she had said before…she died.

Diablo grew closer, clearing his throat again, followed by a small cough, "Son, listen to your mother."

Humphrey started to back up slowly at the sound of his father's voice, to fearful to turn and run as Diablo grew even closer, not even five feet away.

Humphrey swallowed hard, is he could distract Diablo long enough, someone was sure to smell his scent, they would sound the alarm and Humphrey would be safe.

The thought of defense faded as quickly as it had appeared as Humphrey gazed into Diablo's eyes, dark and menacing. He knew this wolf would kill him as easy as he would a pup. Humphrey didn't even think Kate could kill him, his size, his voice; he would freeze her in fear before he ripped her throat out.

Humphrey continued to back up, half way out of his den. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

Diablo coughed, returning to his deathly voice "I'm not going to try, I'm going to succeed. And, Hunter wants you dead; if I kill you then I will be accepted into the pack."

Humphrey frowned someone had to notice the smell, it was almost too much for him to bare. "Yo-you kn-knew my pa-parents?" asked Humphrey, trying to stop his voice form quivering in fear.

Diablo walked up to a frozen Humphrey and chuckled. "You have grown up so much since we last me Humphrey, you even know what mating is I'm shocked."

Humphrey stood his ground and asked his question again, realization ebbing its way into his frightened thoughts "answer me…did you know my parents?"

Diablo put his muzzle to Humphrey's ear, the smell of death almost causing Humphrey to gag. Diablo whispered into his ear in a proud voice "Humphrey my dear boy…I'm the one that killed them."


	39. My Soul to take

**I took a chance with this chapter, and in all honesty I hoped a freaked the hell out of all of you -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 39: My soul to take**

Humphrey lunged at Diablo, with power and hatred he didn't know he had. Diablo's eyes grew wide as the gray and white wolf landed on him, lacerating his right shoulder in a lethal tear. "Ow…Humphrey you're hurting me…" Shouted Diablo in Kate's precious voice, making Humphrey stop his attack, looking terrified that he may have actually hurt Kate. Diablo looked at his open shoulder and smiled before laughing. Diablo took a long lick of his bleeding wound, savoring the taste before an evil gleam leapt into red eyes.

Humphrey stared at Diablo with horror as the air grew heavy; Diablo's skin began to attach its self back together, slowly repairing the deep wound.

"You can't kill me Humphrey" Muttered Diablo in Kate's voice before sinking his razor sharp teeth into Humphrey's throat.

Kate stared around the clearing with a look of confusion. _Where had he gone _she thought to herself, it was weird to think that he would just get up and leave when he had such a nice treat waiting for him.

Kate giggled, he had probably gone back to the den, she knew how he didn't like to do those kinds of things in public. Kate slowly started to walk out of the clearing when an unfamiliar scent hit her nose, it smelled like rotting caribou.

_Ugh, disgusting _She thought to herself as she continued to make her way to Humphreys den.

* * *

Diablo bit harder, loving how he screamed…they always screamed. The taste of blood hit his tongue almost instantly, making his eyes roll back in delight.

"You...Taste just like your father" Muffled Diablo, in his normal dead voice. Humphrey cried out as Diablo bit harder before dropping him to the ground, releasing him from his deadly grip.

"Wh-what are you" Said Humphrey, putting his paw to his neck, in a effort to stop the bleeding.

"I have many names, but you know me as Diablo" he said, licking his bloody lips with a smile.

"Don't screw around with me… you're not a normal wolf…" Said Humphrey, wincing slightly.

"Your right Humphrey… I'm much more than that."

Humphrey moaned in pain as he fell to the ground, his eyes not leaving Diablo's.

Diablo cleared his throat, coughed, and howled softly, his voice changing repeatedly throughout his collection. Humphrey noticed his mothers, Kate's, his fathers, Hunters, and many others that he could not identify.

Diablo looked at Humphrey and smiled as his fur began to shimmer, the dark red turning gray and white.

"You see Humphrey, I use to be weak like you, but then I let it in, I let it have me, and now look at me, I can't be killed." Diablo continued to change in color, Humphrey winced as he heard bones cracking and shifting along Diablo's spine…he seemed to be…shrinking.

"You let what in?" Asked Humphrey, still trying to stall, his life no depending on it.

Diablo laughed "…The darkness."

Humphrey watched in horror as Diablo howled his multi chord howl, the transformation picking up speed. His blood red fur, now a gray and white color, the pattern of colors the same as Humphreys.

Humphrey knew what was happening before Diablo's face shrunk and began to morph into his own.

Diablo released his howl, as he stood there, a mirror image of the dying wolf in front of him.

Humphrey watched as Diablo rolled his shoulders, getting use to his smaller, temporary body. Diablo looked at Humphrey, a wave of blue substituting his sea of red, as his eyes changed color, finishing the transformation

"How do I look?" Said Diablo, in Humphrey's voice. "I feel so much younger; I could get use to this."

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Screamed Humphrey, almost whimpering at the amount of pain in his neck.

Diablo laughed, mimicking Humphrey's innocent, joyful glee. "Why Humphrey…im you."

Humphrey shook his head trying to forget what had just happened "Th-that stuff is-isn't real. This is just a dream… a nightmare."

Diablo laughed again insanity on his tongue. "Oh this is real Humphrey, there IS a thing called evil, and it IS very real…are you afraid?"

Humphrey was about to answer when he heard someone running through the woods. "HUMPHREY, WHATS WRONG?" He heard Kate's voice scream through the woods, alerting wolves throughout the pack.

Diablo frowned, lifting his right paw; he brought it down on his leg, tearing the flesh away. Diablo smirked at the feeling before doing the same thing to his neck, making him look bloody and battle worn.

Humphrey watched as Diablo put on a tired and injured expression before shouting in Humphreys pained voice "I'm hurt Kate…help."

Kate charged through the woods, halting in her run at the sight that unfolded in front of her. Two Humphreys, both bleeding heavily looking at her with desperate pleas for help.

Humphrey tried to speak but only gurgled at the amount of blood in his throat.

Diablo took his advantage and blamed what he himself was and had done on Humphrey with a small smirk. "Kate! He's a demon! He tricked me and attacked me, he bit me and before I knew it, he looked and sounded just like me!" Shouted Diablo in fake desperation.

Kate snarled and began to walk up to Humphrey with lethal intent in her eyes.

Humphrey tried to talk but couldn't, he had to do something or Kate was going to kill him.

Humphrey struggled to stand up keeping his paw to his bloody throat. If he could just Howl, maybe Kate would somehow recognize him.

Taking a shaky breath Humphrey attempted a howl, only to be rewards with convulsing blood to the ground.

Diablo watched in joy as Kate stopped five feet in front of him, ready to pounce.

Humphrey wouldn't die, not from Kate. Pushing through the invisible incapability of pain and injury Humphrey howled.

Diablo's smiled disappeared as he fell to the ground in pain, flashing back to his deep red color, his appearance beginning to morph back to its original.

Humphrey noticed this, pushing harder in his howl. Sadly, Kate didn't notice anything and pounced on Humphrey stopping his howl on impact, substituted by a yelp of pain as his paw was removed from his throat.

Kate stared at the wound, looking into the eyes of her supposed foe with remorse.

Kate gasped as she gazed into his aquatic eyes, it wasn't the color, it was the love behind them, shielded from her by a thin veil of tears.

Kate cried out in sudden realization…

_Kate's Memory_

_Kate stared into her mates eyes with all the love in the world, the beautiful shining moon behind him, gracing his body in shining light._

_She snuggled closer to Humphrey, the love of her life, whispering vows of love into his ear as he slept._

_Kate listened, full of happiness as Humphrey told her that he loved her and would do anything for her. The blue eyes, a sea of love in which she would always be immersed in._

_Kate kissed Humphrey as he whispered in her ear…"I love you Kate"_

_Reality_

Kate screamed leaping off Humphrey and licking his face, shouting apologizes. Diablo frowned, "What a shame, I guess I'll have to do it then."

Kate ignored his comment trying to urge Humphrey to stand up, crying at the sight of his wound.

Humphrey looked over to where Diablo had been… he was gone… "Ka-Kate, lo-look out…"

Before Kate could ask Diablo crashed into her biting her leg. Kate screamed in pain as blood surged from her leg.

Kate stood up and stared at Diablo with hatred.

"Don't you feel it? The darkness? Let it in Kate" Said Diablo in her mates stolen voice.

Kate leapt at her foe, crashing into him with incredible force. She tore and ripped at him without mercy. Only to find him laughing at every mark she made.

Diablo frowned when Kate struck a major artery in his neck _she could actually kill me if I don't heal myself _he thought before slapping Kate across the face, knocking her to the ground.

Diablo stood up, a bit dazed before running his tongue over his wounds, shivering as his skin crawled back together, making Kate yell in fear.

Diablo walked up to a terrified Kate, his skin moving over his body to repair the damage.

Diablo snarled as he lunged for Kate, only to fall to the ground in incredible pain as Humphrey began to howl strongly.

Diablo growled as his bones began to grow, his face change, his fur flash back into its usual red. The boy knew how to strip him of his disguise, this was a problem.

Diablo turned to Humphrey, his body changing, morphing, making him look like an abomination…he was.

Coughing Diablo started in Kate's voice "Humphrey…please stop… you're going to kill me!"

Humphrey continued, causing Diablo to scream in pain as the transformation continued.

Kate, noticing the effectiveness of what her mate was doing, also began to howl.

Diablo thrashed on the ground, his throat was burning now, along with his body. He faintly rememberd his instructors warning about his talents downfall.

_Diablo's Memory_

"_To use the power you now posses you must first open a doorway to the person's very soul. You do this through their voice; by stealing this you steal part of them, part of their very life. Once the doorway has been opened you will need the blood of those who suffer._

_Once you have stolen the blood and the soul you will be able to use the second part of your power, by commanding your body to change through the sound of their soul and the essence of their life on your lips._

_Your body will not object, and you will become what they are in every way. …But remember, you summon the power through the misery of another, and if they are to sing with what you have stolen, the doorway will be closed, the result will be most…unsatisfying… The enemy above would win and their soul would not be yours to take._

_So remember our warning, and go forth and wreck your hate on the world, let those who oppose you suffer, let those who stand against you crumble, and let those who strike at you die at the hands of your newfound dark art._

_No longer will your previous being exist, forget who you were and accept who you are…you are Diablo._

_Reality_

Screaming and thrashing Diablo crumpled into a ball on the ground, his throat burning hotter than where the darkness had taken him when they first met. The pain was unbearable, his body screamed in agony and fear until suddenly…it stopped.

Diablo quickly stood up, just to realize that the right side of his body had been broken, despite his legs his body ripped in fiery pain.

He began to limp, as fast as his crippled body would take him, towards the safety of the woods.

Kate ignored her fleeing foe and ran to her mate as he fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Humphrey! Humphrey you can't die!" Kate screamed in horror as she watched Humphrey begin to slip away.

Humphrey felt himself begin to rise, a strange peace enveloping his body… he was dying.

A choice was laid out in front of Humphrey, why he had the option he didn't know. On one side, peace, love, and happiness for eternity. On the other side pain, grief, but hope to defeat the unknowing of how one's life will turn out.

Humphrey made his decision quickly, feeling his soul reconnect with his injured body. The choice had been made, he had bested death, but not on his own.

Kate stood there, his guardian angel, urging him to live. Humphrey obliged, as he felt himself take a breath, and open his eyes.

**A few things, no, I did not just make this story supernatural or anything like that. And no, I did not just go religious on you guys. I do believe there is evil in the world we live in. Can anyone understand just why Hunter sent Diablo as his assassin? Hahaha, and if you don't understand that Diablo is a demon by now…good god you are thick. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter -Bravobravo**


	40. Search and Destroy

**Chapter 40: Search and Destroy**

Flare quietly crept through the Southern territory, Hutch at his flank, followed by the rest of their squad. He was furious, both Humphrey and Kate were in extensive care from being attacked by that demonic wolf called Diablo.

He didn't care if his skin continued to crawl back together, Flare would rip him to shreds just to enjoy ripping him to shreds for a second time.

Hutch looked at Flare with a worried expression. Ever since Humphrey and Kate had been found bleeding out on the ground he had been very quiet, constantly mumbling to himself. Hutch shook his head, he would ask him about it later, in the middle of a search and destroy mission in Southern territory was not the time to talk about feelings.

Flare stopped, he heard voice ahead, signaling to the others Flare sank low to the ground, sliding over the leaves without a sound.

Hutch followed Flare to the small thicket of bushes and peeked out of them, immediately realizing what Flare had. Six Southern wolves sat in a circle in the middle of a small clearing, talking casually to one another.

Slowly backing away Flare made another signal to the squad, letting them know about the upcoming fight. Turning to look at Hutch, Flare nodded and began walking around the clearing with half the troops following him, the other half staying with Hutch.

Counting Hutch and Flare there were nine of them in all. Just enough to neutralize this group of Southern muts.

Flare took a steady breath; he was to at least kill one Southern wolf every two days, orders from Winston, who had also been furious about the attack on Humphrey and Kate.

_Once this is done I can go home_ thought Flare as he turned to look at his men, all ready for combat.

Tilting his head back Flare let out a howl before charging through the woods, his Alphas behind him, snarling aggressively.

Focusing their attention on Flare and his squad, the surprised Southern wolves didn't notice Hutch and his four wolves slip out of the woods behind them, charging at silently. Flare collided with the biggest of the wolves, instantly making an attempt at the wolfs throat.

The brute snarled as he dodge Flares lethal lunge and swung at him, only to miss as Flare swung to the side before lunging for the enemies throat once more, this time he was not greeted with total failure as he caught the wolf in the eyes with his extended claws.

The black wolf screamed in agony as Flares claws raked down his face, damaging his eyes.

Seeing an opening Flare lurched forwards with his other paw and cut the howling wolf across the throat. Flare, knowing he had succeeded turned to face another wolf before he old foe fell to the ground gasping for air.

Hutch snarled as he jumped onto his opponents back breaking his neck with a deadly snap from his teeth. Hutch turned at the sound of whimpering as one of his squad members was killed.

Flare fell to the ground; his side bleeding heavily from where the wolf had scratched him. Within seconds the wolf was upon him, biting and tearing, trying to get at his throat. Kicking the wolf in the abdomen with his hind legs Flare stood up, panting heavily as his attacker was attacked and killed from behind by a fellow squad member.

Nodding his thanks to the wolf Flare gazed around the clearing to see Hutch finish off the last wolf, releasing his neck from his maw and spitting out the blood.

Flare limped towards the body of his deceased squad member with a sad expression. The body wasn't in their territory; there would be no burial for this brave wolf.

Giving him a nuzzle Flare let out a mournful howl, letting the deep sound to slide off his tongue and float peacefully into the night sky.

The fallen warrior's comrades lifted their heads to the night, their voices harmonizing with Flares in a mournful tune.

Taking one last look at the brave soldier Flare turned to his squad, Hutch taking a seat next to him.

"His loss will not be in vain, we will eradicate the South…" Said Flare in a confident yet sad voice. Hutch nodded in agreement, as did the rest of the squad.

Hutch broke the silence with a commanding tone "We have accomplished our quota, now we can go home and escape this hell the South calls home."

Wolves nodded sadly, looking around at the dead trees, feeling the heavy dark feeling in the air.

The squad was quick to get out of the enemies land, not in the best condition for another fight.

* * *

As soon as they crossed and south's boundary and entered the meadow, the slowed down, catching their breath and thanking their luck for a safe return.

After a minute of rest the Squad stayed together until knowing for sure they were safe before separating, making it back to their waiting family and dens.

Hutch and Flare began the walk to Winston's den, it was late and the moon was high in the sky but they knew he would be awake, watching over Humphrey and Kate and worrying about the war.

"I wish we could kill them all now, I don't know why Winston stops us from taking all our Alphas and crushing them now…" Said Flare as they approached the den.

Hutch shook his head "That would be a bad idea. They would have the advantage; they know the area better, they have a monster on their side, and they are all fearless. Would we win? I think so, but not without losing most if not all of our warriors. What Winston is doing is smart, dwindling their forces until their too weak to defend against a full attack."

Mumbling Flare agreed to Hutches explanation, that didn't mean Flare had to be happy about it. The cruelty and viciousness these wolves showed disgusted him. He wanted nothing better than to eradicate the infestation.

Hutch and Flare made their way up the ramp, both exhausted, Flare wanting nothing more than to cuddle up next to Faith.

Winston quickly walked out of the den, at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"How did it go?" Asked Winston in a serious voice.

"We killed six, we lost one." Replied Hutch, a hurt expression on his face.

Winston looked at the ground, "How did he die?"

"With pride" Said Flare, his throat dry.

Winston smiled sadly, he will be remembered.

Flare agreed before looking into the den with a concerned face.

"They are both ok Flare" said Winston, knowing the question Flare was about to ask.

Flare nodded, still a bit concerned for his friends. This had been the first Search and Destroy squad sent out, if Flare was to rate it, he'd say they did well, not counting the loss of a wolf of course.

Winston dismissed them, Hutch turned to leave, but Flare didn't. Winston giving him a curt nod of approval Flare entered the den and silently walked over to Humphrey and Kate.

Almost shouting in anger, Flare inspected the damage done to both of them. Kate's leg was wounded badly, with a multitude of small scratches all or her graceful body.

A low growl escaped Flare as he finished looking at Kate's injuries and began on Humphreys. Besides a few bruises and cuts Humphrey wasn't in that bad of condition… It was his neck wound that almost killed him.

The fur was ruffled, exposing teeth marks close to the trachea, if Diablo had aimed it better, Humphrey would be dead. Blood stained his gray and white fur, making the wound look worse.

A strange feeling welled inside Flare. Hatred, he hadn't felt this way when Humphrey was first hurt, mainly because it had to do with territory, angry yes, had he felt hatred? No.

What Diablo had done was evil, even letting his poor friend know that he was the killer of his parents. Flare breathed deeply, Diablo would pay for what he did… and this time…he wouldn't get out alive.


	41. Insomnia

**Chapter 41: Insomnia**

_A young wolf pup played in the woods, jumping into the small piles of leaves laughing happily. The pup heard his mother tell him not to go too far into the woods, just because he heard doesn't mean he would listen. _

_Hearing his father's strict voice stopped his wondering, keeping him on an invisible leash, not allowed to journey any further into the curious world he lived in._

_The pup jumped into a small pile of leaves and gazed up at the blue sky, the leader of the pack had a pup his age, maybe she would want to play with him?_

_His ears twitched as he heard a faint howl, it sounded like a whole bunch of different wolves yet it was only coming from one voice._

_An awful smell hit the young wolf as a light breeze blew through his gray and white fur, making him cringe._

_A few minutes after the smell passed he heard the terrifying scream of his mother. Getting up, a nervous expression on his face, he ran toward the clearing, now hearing the sound of whimpering and snarling._

"_HUMPHREY, HIDE!" he heard his mother scream before she screamed in pain for the last time in her life. _

_Continuing through the woods Humphrey entered the clearing and stared in shock at the ripped and torn bodies of his parents, his father lying over his mother's body in a last attempt to protect her._

_A snow white male stood over the dead wolves, licking his bloody muzzle. "Oh Glacier, your body feels so nice" the murderer said to himself before catching a scent on the wind._

_Smiling the powerful white wolf spoke into the clearing "You must be Humphrey… the intruder coughed, and spoke in his mother's voice "Humphrey dear, it's ok to come out now."_

_Humphrey slowly walked out of the underbrush he was hiding in, perhaps, the scent of blood in his nose was fake, and perhaps mommy and daddy would stand up and shout surprise…_

"_There you are" Said the wolf, no longer in mommy's voice._

_The wolf began to walk toward the trembling pup, laughing with glee._

_The killer stopped in mi step as he heard wolves running through the woods, howling, and shouting, they knew something was wrong._

"_Damn…perhaps, I could let one live for once." Said the wolf with a disappointed frown. "Bye bye Humphrey, maybe we will meet again." With that the snow white wolf ran into the woods with surprising speed._

_Humphrey looked at his dead parents as he began to cry, ignoring the blood flowing from the fatal wounds, Humphrey cuddled close into the arms of his dead mother, crying hardly._

_The painful dream of remembrance turned into a nightmare as the sky turned red, the grass underneath Humphrey burned into ash as a heavy feeling enveloped the world._

_Hearing sick snapping and breaking Humphrey turned to see his mother's corpse stand up her bones snapping into place._

_Blood poured from her mouth, as her fur began to shimmer, turning a crimson red._

_Humphrey watched in horror as his mother's body turned into an evil looking red wolf, smiling and licking at the blood on the ground._

"_I told you it was ok to come out" Said Diablo in his mother's voice before sinking his teeth into the horrified pups little neck…_

_

* * *

_

Humphrey woke with a small gasp; a cold sweat covered his body. Kate looked at Humphrey with deep concern.

"Are you ok Humphrey…?" She said in an empathetic tone.

Humphrey nodded, his throat burned with thirst "Y-yea I'm f-fine ju-just had a b-bad dr-dream."

Images of his parent's dead bodies appeared in his mind, bringing tears to his eyes. He had never had this dream before; in fact he didn't even remember finding his dead parents, just Winston telling him that they had been murdered.

"About your parents dying?" Asked Kate in a soft voice as she pulled Humphrey into an embrace. The morning sun displayed its joyful light at the entrance of the den.

Humphrey just nodded before resting his head into Kate's soft fur, teary eyed.

"I heard you talking in your sleep… I didn't know your parents were killed Humphrey, I'm sorry." Whispered Kate into his ear.

"I don't remember finding them, I think…I think the dream I had was that exact memory." Responded Humphrey, hugging Kate a little harder.

"Oh Humphrey what a terrible dream" Said Kate, tears welling up in her own eyes.

Humphrey was sent into sudden aggressive coughing, he needed water; his throat felt like it was on fire.

"I need a drink" He said, slowly pulling away from Kate. He glanced at Kate's leg, it wasn't as bad as it had seemed, and it wouldn't impair her walking or running.

"Ok" Said Kate, helping Humphrey stand up.

As Humphrey stood up he noticed deep scratch on her neck, he growled loudly at the sight of it. Diablo would pay for what he did to Kate, what he did to his parents.

"I'm going to kill him for what he did to you…" Said Humphrey when she cocked her head to one side at the sound of his growl.

"Not if I beat you to it" Said Kate and another voice that came from the mouth of the den.

Humphrey turned to see Flare walking up to him, a smile on his face to see that his friend was well enough to stand up.

"Hi Flare" Said both Kate and Humphrey.

Flare nodded his greetings before helping Humphrey out of the den and down the ramp, heading for the river where Humphrey could drink.

"Diablo is mine, I'm letting you both know that now" Said Humphrey as they approached the river.

Both Kate and Flare gave unconvincing mumbles in response.

Humphrey stopped, and looked at them seriously "…He killed my parents, and he tried to kill my mate, I will be the one to send him back to hell. And besides, Flare, Hunter was the one that sent him…"

His anger and hatred ripped away from Diablo and immediately refocused on Hunter. He caused this; he was ultimately responsible for every bit of pain anyone had suffered from during this war throughout the pack.

Flare smiled "That's fine, as long as I get to kill Hunter."

Humphrey shrugged; he didn't care as long as he avenged his parent's deaths.

"That maggot Fang is mine." Said Kate, also choosing her target.

Flare stopped awkwardly as they reached the river, a strange look on his face at the sound of Kate's decision.

"Don't say that around Faith" he mumbled as Humphrey began to drink from the flowing water.

"Why?" Asked Kate.

Flare flushed "Well, um, Faith should really tell you this but, Fang is her brother."

Humphrey began to choke, inhaling a mouthful of water.

Kate gasped before lightly padding Humphreys back, helping him catch his breath.

Humphrey turned around and stared at Flare bewilderment on his face. It all made sense, their sleek dark blue fur, there strength, there age, everything pointed to the obvious conclusion of what Flare had alerted them of.

"What?" Was all Kate could manage to say.

Flare nodded "She has no feelings for him, but, I see her when no one is looking, she's embarrassed and ashamed of him for betraying the pack.

"She should be!" Said Humphrey, a little angry that no one had told him.

"Well she is, but she gets real quiet when he's brought up, and, well, I think if she heard someone plan to kill him it would just disturb her…" Said Flare, matter of factly.

Kate shrugged "Fine, I won't let her know, but I'm still going to kill the traitorous scum."

Flare sighed, before snapping his attention to the woods as Lily appeared, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Lilly" The three wolves all said at the same time.

Lily quickly hugged Kate and Humphrey as Garth walked out of the woods after her greeting everyone there.

"It's so nice to see that you guys are ok" Said Lily with joy on her face.

Garth laughed "I guess this means we WILL hear more of Humphreys annoying jokes."

Humphrey laughed, slightly wincing, "Shut up **Barf**."

Garth rolled his eyes and looked at Lily as she began to squeal.

"Oh it's nice to see you to Lily, oh I'm fine no need to ask" Said Flare sarcastically.

Lily giggled "Hello Flare, there, I said hello, now common guys or we will miss it!"

"Miss what?" Asked Humphrey, highly curious at why Lily was so excited.

Lily squealed again, practically bursting with excitement before answering in a rushed voice "Its Snow, she went into labor!"

**Thanks to Rarelygood for constantly installing in me, the constant fear of being poisoned by him if I were to not hurry with my chapters. Giving me the inspiration and encouragement to produce two, well written chapters in a short three hours! Thanks… I guess? Hahaha. -Bravobravo**


	42. New life

**Chapter 42: New life**

The gang struggled to catch up with Lilly as she ran, full speed, towards the east, and ultimately Tonys den where Snow screamed in agony as another spasm racked her body, the pups were coming.

Humphrey winced after each fall of his paw, the shock going straight to his wound. Kate also lightly limped as she ran by Humphrey's side, constantly casting him worried looks.

"This… is going to…be….so…..exciting…." Said Lilly in between gasps for air as she continued to charge towards the upcoming den.

Everyone agreed with an exasperated groan of exhaustion. They had just run from the Western territory to the Eastern, nonstop.

Humphrey felt on the verge of puking when they finally stopped at the mouth of the den. Shaking lightly he leaned to the side spilled his lunch on the ground, a sickly look on his face.

"Sorry" he said, embarrassed at his actions.

Kate nuzzled him and patted his back "I don't even think they noticed" she said, giving a gesture to the rest of their friends entering the den, following the shouts of pain.

Humphrey wiped his mouth, and followed his friends into the den, Kate at his side, as usual, looking out for him.

"Ok honey, you're going to have to push!" Yelled Eve, trying to outshout Snows screams of pain.

Winston and Tony sat watching, the group took seats next to them, focusing their full attention on the miracle that was happening before them.

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE WATCHING" Shouted Snow, gazing around at the curious young wolves, skipping Tony and Winston.

Before Eve could reply her body shook again and she screamed.

"Ok Snow, one of them is crowning" Said Tony calmly.

Humphrey had never met Snow before and this, this was not his idea of a first impression as Snow pushed, watching in horror as a young pup began to emerge from its mother.

Lilly watched a wide smile on her face, "Wwooww." Was all she could say as Snow gave birth to her first pup.

"It's a boy" Said Tony happily as he brought the pup close to him, beginning to clean its fur.

Humphrey looked around, he was not the only one looking sick, Garth and Flare also watched, with horrified expressions etched on their dumbstruck faces.

Kate also looked amazed, it looked like it really hurt, but, Snow was giving birth to her pups, there seemed to be no loving action to a child then that.

Kate leaned over to the sick looking Humphrey and muttered in his ear "This might be me someday."

An image flashed in Humphreys mind as he imagined Kate giving birth to his children, the pain, the blood, and the …process.

Winston laughed as Humphrey fell to the floor unconscious. "I almost did the same thing when Eve had you Kate."

Kate dragged Humphrey away, giving everyone some more space.

"Okay Snow, you're going to have to push again." Said Eve calmly.

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET THEM OUT OF ME!" She screamed as she began to push, blood staining her white fur.

As the second wet ball of fur was released from its mother Tony gently placed in front of him next to its sibling. "It's a boy" He said again, with as much happiness as he did the first time.

Snow nodded, concentrating at getting the remainder pups out of her belly. "Agggghhhh! Eve how many more?" She yelled.

Eve nuzzled Snow carefully "Your doing great, and if I'm correct, two more."

Snow moaned, feeling her muscles contract around the third pup.

"Push!" Shouted Eve.

Faith walked into the den with a happy grin "Hey everybody, what's going on?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE; IT'S NOT A FREAKING SHOW!" Screamed Snow as she began to push, sweating intensely.

Winston gestured to a shocked Faith to take a seat. "Snows gone into labor" he said quietly.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT IVE GONE INTO LABOR, WHAT DO YOU THINK IM DOING? EXERCISE?"

Garth looked stunned at Snows viciousness.

Winston and Tony laughed.

"Eve was worse" Said Winston, gaining an irritated look from his mate.

Faith took a seat next to Flare, staring with awe at the sight unfolding in front of them as Snow pushed the third pup into the world.

Tony repeated his actions, carefully grabbing the newborn wining pup and placing it with its siblings "It's a girl" he said before beginning to clean her.

Flare shook his head, there was so much blood. He leaned over to an amazed Faith and whispered in her ear "No more sex."

Faith gave him a sly look before responding "We will see about that."

Kate looked back to Humphrey; he was starting to come around.

"Humphrey wake up! You're going to miss it!" Shouted Lilly, helping Humphrey off the ground and leading him to where Snow was giving birth.

"Ok Snow, last one, push one last time and you're done" Said Eve looking into her eyes with a happy look on her face. Nothing had gone wrong so far; it looked like Snow was going to be alright.

Snow nodded and began to push again, spilling new blood onto the ground.

Humphrey swayed again before collapsing to the ground.

Kate sighed, dragging him away again before giving him a gentle lick on the face, before turning back to Snow.

Snow screamed, tears in her eyes, the pain was terrible yes, but the pain that hurt the worse, was the empty feeling in her heart where Nitro once was.

She wanted him here as she gave birth to his children, yet he couldn't be, he was gone.

Screaming in rage and pain Snow pushed with all her might, giving birth to the last of her pups before taking a deep breath of relief. The terrible pain subsided, leaving a dull throbbing in its place.

Tony smiled, "It's a girl Snow, two boys, and two girls. You're a mother."

Snow smiled, showing her brilliant white teeth, "and Nitro is a father."

Tony smiled, as the wolves around her howled, happy for Snow and her healthy pups.

Eve congratulated Snow before helping herself get positioned to feed the hungry pups.

"What are their names?" Asked Humphrey, standing up slowly and avoiding looking at the blood on the ground.

Snow smiled before stroking one pup with her paw. The young pup was a silver gray color, a perfect mixture between Nitro's black coat and Snows white. "His name is Haze." She said happily.

Humphrey looked down at the young pup, "Hello Haze."

"Don't get to close Humphrey." Said Winston.

Snows eyes widened "So Your Humphrey? The one my husband sacrificed himself for?"

Humphrey nodded gravely "Yes, he gave his life for mine."

Snow nodded, "I'd like to talk to you after Humphrey."

Nodding, Humphrey took a seat back next to Kate, worrying slightly at what Snow had to say to him.

"What about the others?" Said Faith, breaking the awkward silence.

Snow smiled again, licking the pup next to Haze. "Her name will be Crystal."Kate stared at the beautiful pup, solid white, like her mother. The group smiled, saying hello to Crystal.

Snow continued, moving on to the next pup, nuzzling her softly. "And this is Stormy" She said motioning to the black and white pup. She looked like her father, a black streak down her left side.

"Hello Stormy" The group said happily.

Snow motioned to her last pup, kissing him on the ear as he suckled. "His name is Glacier, after my father."

Shock ran through Humphrey as stared at the snow white pup as he remembered his nightmare

"_Oh Glacier, your body feels so nice"_

Humphrey stared at Snow "What happened to your father?"

Eve growled slightly "Humphrey Snow is very tired she needs her rest."

Snow smiled, "No Eve I'm fine, thank you, I don't mind telling Humphrey my story."

Eve smiled "Ok dear, I will come and check on you later, Winston dear let's go."

Winston stood up, followed by Tony, both offering their last congrats to Snow before turning, and following Eve out of the den.

Kate, Flare, Faith, Garth, and Lilly looked disappointed before all standing up.

Snow giggled in her crystal clear voice "You can all stay if you would like to."

The group of young wolves didn't need a second invitation and sat down back in their spots, happy grins on their faces.

Each couple cuddled close staring intently at Snow and her four pups.

Snow cleared her voice, before starting her story.

"You see, I was born in the Northern pack. The constant blizzards eventually adapting us to almost always have white fur."

The group listened, already interested.

"Everyone in the pack had white fur, well, everyone except my mother." She was beautiful, a silver coat, it looked like moonlight."

Humphrey took a quick glance at Haze before turning his attention back to Snow.

"Her beauty was what attracted my father, they fell in love, and my sister and I were eventually born. My sister's name was Crystal, and she was beautiful, just like my mother, having silver stripes that ran down the length of her body."

"I loved my family, but Crystal and I, we shared a bond, we loved each other so much. The only problem was that, Crystal was always better at everything then me. She was better at hunting, patrols, faster, stronger; she was the better Alpha…better Alpha."

"I was young and ambitious, and I eventually became jealous of my sister, my love turning into cold jealousy and hate. She was never offended by my words… she was always there for me."

"Then one day, something changed in her, and we got into a fight. I am much stronger then I look, I was stronger than my father, but not my sister."

"The fight eneded with me gaining a broken leg. And in front of the entire pack, I threatened to kill her… I threatened to kill my own sister…"

Tears slowly began to find their way to Snows eyes as she continued.

My father and mother were embarrassed of me, but Crystal, all though hurt by my words, helped me recover. When I was fully healed, our father was going to take me on my first hunt."

"Having my leg broken shortly after returning from Alpha school prevented me from hunting when I was supposed to. I was so excited, and then I found out the she was coming. Crystal was coming with us…"

"I was so angry, but kept my mouth shut. I will never forget that day. My father Crystal and I were hunting during a blizzard, the wind erased any scent of an enemy wolf…"

Snow began to cry "And that's when _**he**_ showed up. His fur as red as blood, his voice dead. He attacked us, and my father and sister were slaughtered before my very eyes…" "…I ran, I ran from the fight, and to this very day regret it, if I had stayed and fought, maybe we could have beaten the monster…But I didn't… I ran like a coward…

"When I got back to my den, my mother was dead… her beautiful body, broken and battered. I screamed, my family was gone…everyone I held dear."

Kate looked at Humphrey… "Diablo had killed Snows family as well. Humphrey looked at his friends, deciding not to tell Snow that Diablo was here, involved in the current war.

"…I was later accused for the murder of my family, charges against me stating that I killed them out of jealousy and anger.

"My pack leader, spared my life, and instead, banished me…I wondered for months before I ended up in the East."

Snow smiled, "And that's when I met Nitro, he was so kind to me…but now, he is gone to, everyone I have ever held close in my life has been ripped away from me…"

Snow cried quietly, finished with her tale.

The group of friends stared at Snow with pity; they never knew how sad her life had been.

"Humphrey" She said looking up at him, tears staining her beautiful face "Tony told me that he is here… and that he also killed your family…"

Humphrey shook his head, agreeing with her statement.

Snow looked at him pleadingly "Then please Humphrey…for me… rip his throat out…"

**Hoped you enjoyed it, enjoy your night -Bravobravo**


	43. Something's not right

**Lemonade is delicious, ha-ha -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 43: Something's not right…**

Kate walked out of the den with Humphrey and their friends, a little emotionally stirred by Snows story. Kate glanced over to Humphrey, he didn't look well, and maybe some cheering up would do him good.

"So guys, it's a beautiful day and we have the rest of the day off, well at least Humphrey and I do." Said Kate with a happy expression on her face.

"Faith and I also have the day off" Said Flare with a lucky smile.

"Same here" Said Lilly with a smile.

"Well, so everyone **is** off, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Kate. "Got any ideas Humphrey?"

Humphrey shrugged, in all honestly he just wanted to relax, and he didn't feel too well, in fact feeling very nauseous.

"I don't know… we could just hang at the main grounds, but it's so hot out…" Humphrey glanced at the sun, the heat making him feel sicker. "Why don't we just go to the Alpha water hole?"

The group all smiled in agreement, the journey there eventually separating the girls and boys, males in front, females in back, all having their own conversations on the way to their destination.

Flare shook his head "I still can't believe girls can do…that"

Garth groaned, lightly punching Flare on the arm for reviving the image in his mind. "Yea, I think I'm going to be abstinent for a while."

"Me to" Said Flare in agreement.

Humphrey chuckled weakly "I saw the look in Faiths and Lilly's eyes, I give you guys a couple hours of this new idea of abstinence before you poor wolves are just 'forced' to mate with your women."

Flare stopped and looked into the air with a thinking smile "Oh that's going to be just terrible!"

Garth laughd before looking at Humphrey. "I have to admit it Humphrey, I'm surprised that Kate isn't pregnant yet. I mean at your rate, I'm shocked she hasn't had her second litter yet."

Humphrey rolled his eyes, "For your information barf, Kate and I haven't mated for a while; we have both not been in the best condition."

Garth shrugged, "Well, I'm guessing we **all** have something planned for tonight, I mean, just look at them back there, giggling and batting their eyelashes. Yea Humphrey my friend, your losing streak is about to be broken."

Humphrey grinned, "I guess that wouldn't be that bad… I just hope Kate doesn't get pregnant, I'm not ready to be a father yet, I mean, we aren't even married yet."

Flare and Garth nodded, they didn't want kids much either, also, both of them being not married as well.

"After this whole war is over ill ask her" Said Flare with a sly smile.

"I think I'll do the same" responded Garth, copying Flares grin.

Humphrey just smiled, having the same thoughts as his friends.

"OOHH, Flare is getting a treat tonight!" Shouted Faith in her usual loud, outgoing tone.

Lily giggled "Yep, Garth is gonna be one happy wolf tonight!"

Kate laughed "Maybe Humphrey will get lucky as well, if he's even up for it, I don't think he's feeling too well."

Faith nodded "Yea he doesn't look to well, he's probably just tired and maybe feeling a little sick."

Kate grinned widely before almost inaudibly muttering her private joke. "…As long as he can get it up…"

The girls erupted into a fit of hysteria, tears in their eyes as they exited the woods, their teary eyes falling upon the shining lake of the water hole.

Flare and Garth ran into the water shouting, and wrestling with one another.

Humphrey smiled, ignoring his sickly feeling and ran in after them, jumping on top of Garth and dunking his head into the cool, refreshing water.

Kate and the girls smiled as they took their usual spots in the relaxing sand, and settled into conversation as they happily watched their mates enjoy themselves.

* * *

A young wolf stopped, signaling the others to do the same, they were deep into the Southern territory and they had yet to come across a camp or patrol team.

The young Alpha smelled the air, and turned his nose to it with disgust, the scent resembled…death.

Counting his squad, five all together, the wolves started again, looking for enemies. A strange howl hit the air, before dying out a second later.

The wolf was alert for a second before he noticed a beautiful tan wolf run up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Kate in a hushed voice.

"We were just uh, following um, orders… Kate what are you doing out here?" Asked the young wolf, his squad looking suspicious.

"I had to come all the way out here to get your asses! My father wants you back now! He says it's urgent." Said Kate with an irritated look.

The suspicion died down as the wolves shrugged, happy to be going home.

"Okay squad, let's head back" Ordered the leading Alpha.

Kate chuckled, looking at the leader with an almost hungry expression.

"Uh, Kate, is there something I can help you with?"

Kate smiled, "Well you could answer me a question."

"Or course" responded the wolf, his squad beginning to creep away.

A wide grin appeared on Kate's face "What do you taste like?"

The wolf yelped in fear as Kate flashed to a crimson red before sinking her teeth into his throat, his dying image of a red wolf savoring the taste of his blood.

The rest of the squad screamed as Southern wolves jumped from behind the trees, their teeth and claws descending on them like a rain of death and pain.

The last wolf whimpered as a dark blue wolf cut open his throat… it was Fang.

* * *

Kate yawned loudly, Humphrey sat in front of her, grinning as she licked his back gently.

Flare and Garth were also receiving similar treatment, the girls secretly relaxing them, and all together, seducing them.

The sun had almost dipped behind the trees when Kate leaned forward and whispered into Humphrey's ear, "Do you want to go back to the den? I'm really…tired"

Humphrey's tail began to wag as he shook his head, agreeing fiercely.

Kate watched amused as her friends copied her lusty whisper, all gaining happy and excited looks from their mates. Flare and Garths tongue hanging out of their drooling mouths.

Anticipation raged through everyone's mind as they horridly left the peaceful lake, to resign at their dens for a not so peaceful night.

* * *

Flare practically ran into his den, turning to look at his pretty lady as she walked in after him, giving him a sexy growl.

Flare tried to stop panting, closing his mouth repeatedly as Faith walked closer, her brilliant dark blue fur rubbing up against his burning red coat.

"You ready big boy?" Said Faith as she pressed herself harder against Flare.

"I'm ready when you are" He said, grinning as she grinned against him.

"Do you want to make it more romantic?" Asked Flare.

"Shut up and get in me." Faith responded in a matter of fact tone.

Flare obliged happily as he turned her around and mounted her, gripping her soft hips in his powerful grasp.

Flare gave her back a soft lick before entering his mate, loving the way she sighed with relief.

Rocking his hips in a moderato beat, Flare grinned happily as Faith began to giggle.

Flare began to thrust harder, panting and slightly drooling on Faiths perfectly groomed fur.

Faith moaned as her mate pounded on her, loving how he made those slightly girlish groans of pleasure.

Picking up even more speed, Flare began to push his body harder and faster against Faiths, nearing his climax.

A minute later Flare released inside Faith, both laughing at the immense amount of pleasure.

Flare released his mate's hips and flipped so they were in the tying position. Sighing in great relief as he took a seat on the ground.

"No more sex my ass" Said Faith with a giggle.

Flare nodded in agreement "Your very sexy ass."

Faith released another girly giggle as she turned to look at her mate.

"I love you Flare" She said in an unusually romantic voice.

"I love you to Faith" he responded a wide smile etched on his face.

* * *

Lilly looked pleadingly at Garth, "Please! You know you want to!"

Garth took another look at Lilly, and how hot she looked when she begged.

Garth smiled "Well… I don't know."

Lilly frowned "Screw that, I'm going to rape you then!"

Garth laughed as Lilly pounced in him, almost immediately grinding her hips against his.

"Oh, Lilly, you're so beautiful" Said Garth as he gazed into her lavender eyes.

"Yea I know, you tell me a lot, now are we going to sex each other up? Or am I going to have to force you to mate with me?"

Garth grinned smugly as he went to stand up "Fine."

Garth raised his eyebrows as Lilly pushed him back down, "I want to try something new tonight. Kate told me."

Garth chuckled loudly "Oh great, are we about to mate like cripples?"

Lilly giggled, positioning herself over Garth, "Humphrey was not a cripple, and he had four broken ribs!"

Garth didn't get to reply as Lilly found her way around pretty well, and forced her body down upon his.

"That feels really good Lilly" Said Garth as she began to go faster, both partners panting slightly.

"…Same…here…" Said Lilly as she giggled repeatedly, loving how it felt to have Garth inside her.

They two lovers began to groan, picking up momentum.

Lilly smothered Garths face in kisses, whispering vows of love in his ear.

Garth could only whimper in pleasure, feeling himself near in finishing point.

The two sighed extremely loudly as Garth finished.

"So are you stuck on top of me now?" Asked Garth, trying to regain his breath.

"Is that a problem handsome?" replied Lilly

Garth smiled "Not at all beautiful."

"Garth… I love you" Said Lilly, releasing a small yawn.

Garth chuckled, liking Lilly's weight on him "I love you to Lilly."

* * *

Humphrey and Kate kissed with extreme passion, rolling around on the den floor. They had been doing this for a while now, Kate selectively touching Humphrey in certain …areas…

Kate broke away gasping for breath, rolling on top of Humphrey with a smile.

Humphrey licked her cheek, the sickly feeling now completely washed over with lust and excitement.

"Are you ready yet?" She asked, a little impatient.

Humphrey laughed, he had been ready for a while, he just enjoyed Kate touching him "Yea I'm ready."

Kate wasted no time, resuming their previous position, looking down into Humphreys Sea of blue. She gasped as she maneuvered herself until she pushed her hips against Humphreys.

Humphrey chuckled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, Kate, licking his tongue.

At first, Kate went slow, enjoying every moment, as she knew Humphrey was as well. It felt so good to have him and her, vice versa for the opposite partner of the act.

Humphrey rocked his hips against Kate's, meeting her movement in the air with his waist, moaning as each bond was created and broken.

Humphrey couldn't help it and let out a terrifyingly loud moan of pleasure as Kate thrusted harder and faster. He could feel himself nearing his climax and it felt so…good.

Kate let out a small sexy moan, as Humphrey came, finishing their ritual of love with a satisfying and pleasurable experience for both of them.

Kate let her body fall against his, listening to his heavy breathing with a smile.

"I love you Humphrey, I love you so much." She said, not moving her head away from his chest.

Humphrey grinned widely, feeling extremely lucky to be blessed with the mate he had as he gave her a gently lick on the ear. "And I love you Kate, so very much."


	44. Ill do anything for an A

**Chapter 44: I'll do anything for an A**

Humphrey let out a surprised yell as Kate shouted "Wolf pile" before jumping onto him.

Humphrey licked her cheek softly before taking a peek outside and groaning, it was still dark out, leading the conclusion that it was way too early to wake up.

"Good night Kate" Said Humphrey in a sleepy voice.

"No! Good morning, you're waking up now; you are going on a hunt with me." Said Kate with an aura of command in her tone.

Humphrey's eyes shot open, his mind wanting to jump up in excitement, his tired body not permitting it.

Kate nuzzled him a little, before nipping on his ear, whispering to him that he better get up.

"Why do we have to go now?" Humphrey whined as he began to slowly stand up, his body moaning in protest.

"Because, no other hunting party will be out, leaving us completely alone, its better this way, it gives you more room to learn on the job instead of ruining everyone else's hunt." Said Kate with a smile.

Humphrey yawned "Fine, but aren't you tired from last night? I mean it's great and all but it's so exhausting."

Kate tugged on him, leading him out into the world, cool yet refreshing air hitting their faces.

"Yes it's tiring, and it's just great? Because for us women it's incredible, I don't know about you men though" Said Kate with a worried expression.

Humphrey chuckled "Trust me Kate, it feels amazing, better than I ever thought it would be."

The two lovers entered the forest, heading in the direction o the valley, where the Caribou would just be waking up.

Kate grinned slyly, "Did you think about that sort of thing a lot?"

Humphrey blushed, "Well, when I was younger it was the only thought in my head" Humphrey took a glance at Kate's questioning look before adding "And I only ever thought about doing it with you."

Kate smiled, satisfied, "So, do you remember most of the stuff Nitro taught you about stalking and pouncing?"

Humphrey nodded "Yea I remember most of it; you might need to remind me with a few things though."

"I will, don't you worry, I'll be your teacher…and if you do something wrong I may just have to… (Punish) you." Said Kate with a mischievous grin.

Humphrey laughed as they neared the valley.

* * *

As they reached the valley and gazed at the now grazing caribou, Kate turned around to Humphrey.

"Ok student, take the stalking position" commanded Kate.

Humphrey grinned, lowering himself to the ground and bending his legs.

"Keep that butt down!" Said Kate, smacking his rear end rather hard.

"OOOWWW" Shouted Humphrey before having Kate's paw placed over his mouth.

"You are going to scare them off!" Whispered Kate.

Humphrey winced and rubbed his butt, "Did you have to spank me so hard?"

"Oh don't be such a baby" Said Kate with a giggle, removing her hand from his mouth.

Humphrey made sure to keep his butt down this time as he lowered himself into the stalking position.

"Ok good, now what you want to do is pick one that looks weak, old, sick, or secluded from the rest of them" Said Kate in a hushed voice.

Humphrey nodded, his eyes quickly moving over the multiple caribou before he spotted an old buck grazing a distance away from the others.

"How about that one?" Asked Humphrey in a whisper.

Kate frowned as she looked at the hardened buck, so many things could go wrong, and Humphrey could end up getting severely hurt. But, she was always there to help so she agreed.

"Remember Humphrey, try to make it clean and quick, sneak up on him and go for the throat." Ordered Kate.

"Uh huh" Said Humphrey, concentration in his eyes as he began to stalk towards the grazing caribou.

Kate watched, nervously looking for any sign of danger.

Humphrey pounced, landing on the old caribous back.

The buck did not run, and to Kate's horror, began to fight back.

Humphrey yelped as antlers caught him in the side, knocking him to the ground.

Kate let out a sigh of relief as Humphrey got right back up again, lunging at the Caribou of a second time, this time locking his jaws on the buck's neck.

Blood surged into Humphrey's mouth as he made a fluid jerking motion, ripping the buck's throat out.

The dying animal made one last sweep at Humphrey with its antlers, which he easily dodged, before falling to the ground with a cry as his long life came to a sudden end, stolen by a worthy predator.

Humphrey stared down at his kill in shock as a feeling of pure happiness and excitement rushed through his body.

"I did it Kate!" He said, pointing down at his victim with a proud and happy look on his face.

Kate walked over to her mate with an ecstatic grin, giggling at how excited he was.

Leaning over, Kate grabbed the large animal, and with the help of Humphrey, dragged it into the woods, in the direction of the feeding grounds.

Kate dropped the buck and looked at Humphrey "You did really well for your first hunt Humphrey, next time try to pounce with more force, knocking it to the ground if you can."

Humphrey chuckled "I'll show you a pounce."

Kate yelled playfully as Humphrey landed on her, giving her a loving lick on the face.

"So what did I get for a grade?" Asked Humphrey with a grin.

Kate laughed "I'd give you a B."

Humphrey gave a pretend pout "Aw, I was really shooting for an A… is there any (extra credit) that I could do to raise my grade."

Kate giggled at Humphrey's suggestive tone before replying "Well, there is one thing but it's kind of personal."

"You can trust me professor." Said Humphrey, trying not to laugh at their role play.

"Well you see, I don't know how to mate, do you think you could teach me?" Asked Kate in a mischievous voice.

Humphrey planted his lips to hers before answering "Well, you have taught **me** so much, how could I refuse?"

Kate laughed, the taste of Humphreys kiss resembling the blood of his kill.

Kate gasped, feeling that Humphrey was ready and waiting for permission.

"Wow role playing turned you on fast, maybe we should just do that from now on." Said Kate with a grin.

Humphrey blushed deeply "I uh, think um, I had one before I killed the caribou…"

Kate shook with immense laughter, barley able to breathe.

"Why would that, give you 'that'" Kate said, gesturing down to Humphreys lower regions.

"I don't know, I was just so excited and ready to show off to you." Responded Humphrey, still blushing intensly.

"As long as you don't start humping the caribou…" Muttered Kate.

Humphrey joined in with Kate's laughter, tears in both of their eyes.

Humphrey caught his breath before wiping his eyes "Ok, are you ready now?"

"Of course I'm ready" Said Kate with a smile.

Humphrey grinned happily, positioning himself over Kate, laughing as they connected; the feeling could never get old.

"This feels so good" Commented Humphrey as he began to slowly rock into Kate.

Kate made a half groan as she replied "It always does."

The two wolves continued to mate passionately, enjoying every minute of their special intimacy.

Repeatedly crushing his body into hers Humphrey began to moan loudly, panting at the same time.

"Ssshhh, Humphrey not…so…loud…" Said Kate in between breaths.

Humphrey shut his eyes tight, not knowing what to do with all the pleasure and ecstasy building up in him. Well… actually he did, as he continued to thrust, picking up speed.

Kate moaned louder then Humphrey just had before covering her mouth with her paw.

"Opps…" She said, before kissing Humphrey on the lips.

The second their lips broke apart Humphrey pushed into his mate one last time, before causing them both to scream in pleasure.

"That…was…incredible…" Said Humphrey, out of breath.

Kate could only lay there and smile widely "Oh Humphrey, you get an A."


	45. Vanishing act

**Chapter 45: Vanishing act**

Humphrey lifted himself off Kate, finally able to break the bond that they had shared for the past ten minutes.

Kate giggled "See, aren't you glad we came early. We wouldn't have been able to do that if it was any later. Someone might have caught us."

Humphrey smiled "Yea, you were right."

"As usual" Smirked Kate, standing up, walking over to the dead buck.

"We should probably get this back to the feeding grounds" Said Kate with a nod of her head to the kill.

"Sounds good to me" Said Humphrey with a goofy grin, feeling energized and satisfied from their previous action.

"If you keep making that stupid grin everyone is going to know you got lucky" Said Kate with a small laugh.

"Sorry, but I am lucky" Responded Humphrey, grabbing the buck with his jaw.

Kate rolled her eyes, as she began to help drag Humphreys kill back home.

* * *

Diablo listened smugly, as Hunter praised him for his success at eliminating an entire enemy squad. Fang would also be given words of gratitude and congratulations when he returned from his mission.

"Do you think Fang will succeed?" Asked Diablo in his disturbing voice.

Hunter smiled "We have been watching them lately, I'm sure he will accomplish his objective, and once he does we will have a foot hold in this war."

"That Kate really screwed up his face didn't she?" Snickered Diablo.

Hunter grinned "Well, that Humphrey really screwed you up didn't he? You came through the woods looking like half your body looked like jelly." Laughed Hunter.

Diablo growled "The boy will pay for that, I'm going to kill him slowly."

Hunter frowned "Well, you going to have to get in line, I would enjoy it very much to crush the life out of the one who has, in a way, ruined my plans time after time."

Hunter continued, standing up and walking out of his dark den "Fang doesn't like him either, but he wants the girl more."

"Well as long as I get to watch you bleed him like a pig I'll be content" Said Diablo, walking out after Hunter.

Hunter stared at the territory, now bustling with activity as they prepared for war.

"Do you have family?" Asked Hunter suddenly.

Diablo laughed "I have a nephew."

Hunter cocked his head "Where is he? If he's related to you he could help us with our problems. What is his name?"

"His name is Shade, and he is …preoccupied at the moment."

Hunter looked interested "Preoccupied with what?"

"He's learning" was all Diablo said.

"If you have a nephew, you must have a brother or sister" Said Hunter with a grin.

Diablo nodded "A sister."

"Well, what happened to her?" Asked Hunter.

Diablo smiled "I killed her."

Hunter laughed, this was one of the reasons he loved Diablo, ruthless, without mercy, and powerful.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Diablo.

Hunter nodded "They will be focused on her safe return, and if they do not comply, they will not be granted that promise."

Diablo chuckled "Will that promise be kept either way?"

Hunter laughed, hatred in the pit of his stomach, "No it will not."

* * *

Humphrey released the caribou with a gasp, both he and Kate stared at one another, breathing heavily.

They were almost out of the woods, and to the feeding grounds.

"I don't think I can carry it any further, I'm going to go get some help." Said Kate in a tired breath"

Humphrey breathed deeply "No, I will, you stay here and rest."

Kate smiled before taking a seat with a happy sigh.

Humphrey darted through the woods before escaping the surrounding trees and entering the edge of the feeding grounds.

Humphrey ran, his heart beating heavy in his chest, looking for someone to aid him and Kate in dragging the fully grown caribou onto the feeding grounds.

Unfortunately, most wolves were just waking up.

Not knowing where his feet were leading him, Humphrey found himself in front of Flares den, Flare and Garth talking to one another with occasional yawns.

"Yea, same here man, it was incredible, I don't even know what got into her but she was freaky last night, in the good way." Said Flare with a smug smile.

"Yea same here Lilly actually threatened to rape me" Said Garth with a grin.

Flare and Garth erupted into loud laughter, spotting Humphrey walking up to them they grinned even wider.

"How about you Humphrey? Well actually, I already know the answer, you weren't as loud this time, so Winston and Eve might have not heard you." Said Flare.

Humphrey blushed, "Ya me and Kate had sex last night, so what, anyway, guess who just got his first caribou."

Flare and Garth immediately began giving Humphrey high fives and praise.

Humphrey smiled proudly, "It's a really big one, Kate and I actually need help dragging it any further, there's a nice meal in it for you if you do."

Flare and Garth looked at one another before agreeing, walking with Humphrey back to the woods.

When they finally reached the spot where he had left the kill Humphrey stopped in the middle of a joke.

Next to the caribou was a slain Southern wolf, blood spattered the ground all around him. Kate's scent was still strong in the air.

Humphrey's heart almost stopped beating as realization smashed into him, stopping his breath.

They had taken Kate…

Flare and Garth looked at one another with horrified expressions, understanding the situation that was at hand.

Humphrey began to panic breathing deeply, "no….no…no...no."

Flare took command of the situation, clearing his throat "Humphrey, we need to alert Winston that Kate has been taken by the South…now."

Humphrey turned, tears in his eyes and began running to Winston's den, out running Flare and Garth.

Winston looked up as Humphrey ran into his den, hyperventilating, on the verge of tears.

"Humphrey, what is it?" Asked Winston, a little nervous.

"They took her, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have left her!" Humphrey yelled, angry tears streaming down his face.

Winston and Eve were up in seconds, their faces turning into expressions of horror as Flare and Garth followed Humphrey into the den, explaining what they had found.

"My baby…" Muttered Eve, tears in her eyes.

Winston stood as still as stone, hurt in his eyes.

"They are sure to use her to their advantage" Said Winston, almost to himself.

"This will not happen!" he said suddenly. "My daughter will not be an object of bargaining or trade."

"If they hurt her in any way, I will kill them all" Said Eve in a dark whisper.

"We have to rescue her!" Shouted Humphrey.

Winston nodded, his confidence building up "They won't expect us to try to rescue her, in fear that they might kill her. We will send the most elite Alphas at our disposal to infiltrate and rescue my daughter."

"They are sure to keep her at the main living grounds and will be heavily guarded. Flare, Garth, gather your best Alphas and prepare to leave in ten minutes." Ordered Winston.

Flare and Garth nodded and quickly left the den.

"We need to leave now! They could be hurting her now!" Shouted Humphrey.

Winston growled "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one that cares for Kate Humphrey, and you are staying here, this is too dangerous for you."

"She's MY mate!" Screamed Humphrey.

Winston snarled "And she's MY daughter!"

Humphrey bolted out of the den in anger, running down the ramp and ultimately into the woods, going South.

He was going to save her, even if he died trying. _I'm coming Kate._


	46. Asphyxiation

**Chapter 46: Asphyxiation**

Kate woke with a dull throb in the back of her head, she didn't remember much, just killing the Southern dog before Fang pounced on her, hitting her in the back of her skull.

Fang…she stared at him with hate as he talked to Hunter with pride, she noticed Diablo sitting in the back of the den, giving her a sly wink.

"Good morning sun shine" Said Hunter, chuckling softly.

Kate ignored the comment and stared at Fang with disgust.

"You're a traitorous pig!" She shouted, causing both Diablo and Hunter to break into laughter.

Fang turned on her, slapping her across the face. "And you're a disgraceful slut."

Kate hit the ground hard, the force of Fangs paw putting stars in her vision.

Diablo snickered seeing Kate in pain was like fine entertainment to him.

"Easy now Fang, we need her alive" Said Hunter calmly.

Fang sighed "Yes sadly we do."

Kate stared at Fang while on the floor "Your sister has all the reason in the world to hate you."

A pain look came upon Fang before it was replaced with immense anger.

Fang walked over to Kate, and kicked her in the stomach repeatedly.

Kate groaned in pain as Fangs foot connected with her stomach.

"Keep your mouth shut" Commanded Fang before being pulled away from Kate's whimpering body by Hunter.

"Get her out of here before Fang kills her" Ordered Hunter to the two guards by the entrance of the den.

They nodded, picking up Kate rather roughly, leading her out of the den, practically dragging her.

Diablo laughed "Fang, you have the potential in you, let the darkness in."

Fang grunted, use to Diablo's strange comments.

* * *

Humphrey ran through the Southern territory, rage his primary emotion, not caring if he was confronted by any foe, he would kill them…for Kate.

Following Kate's scent like a well laid trail Humphrey began to hear commotion, scents of unidentified wolves reaching his nose.

Crouching, Humphrey came to a small covering of bushes and trees, looking out onto the South's main territory.

Humphrey stirred uneasily for a second, the grass was a dark shade of gray here, and the sun did not shine through the blackened and dying trees.

Wolves streamed out of the dens, all energetic and eager. Humphrey noticed a den, high above the others perched on a rock, when he noticed Kate being led down a steep ramp, two intimidating wolves on either side of her.

Humphrey growled, she was hurt, and could barely stand.

Humphreys rage grew as he saw Hunter, Diablo, and Fang all walk after her, talking to one another.

Rage built up inside Humphrey as one of the guards pushed Kate onto the ground once they reached the bottom of the slope.

The eager Southern wolves stopped their activities and formed a small circle around Kate, laughing.

Their numbers were small at the moment, most of their Alphas on patrol, leaving the pack with mostly women and children.

Humphrey watched from his hiding spot as the gourds began to give the crowd a show shoving Kate back to the ground when she tried to weakly stand up.

They were going to regret that…

* * *

Flare ran through the forest, Garth, Hutch, and nine others Alphas at their rear. Flare picked up a familiar scent as he entered the Southern territory, a scent that made his stomach flips…Humphreys…

* * *

Kate yelped as one of her torturers slapped her in the face. Kate whimpered as she fell to the ground, wishing for help. She regretted her wish a second later as she saw a gray and white wolf charge through the forest, running toward the unsuspecting crowd, their backs turned in his direction.

Kate watched in amazement yet fear, as Humphrey leapt over the crowd, landing on the surprised guard and tearing his throat out a second later.

Hunter stopped in mid sentence as the crowd went silent; Humphrey lunched himself onto the next guard, slitting his throat with his claws.

Humphrey stood panting, blood coated his tongue.

The Southern wolves around him recovered from their shock and began to advance on him, only to be taken back when their leader ordered them to stop, stepping through the crowd and staring at Humphrey with a grin.

"Humphrey, it's so nice to see you, what are you doing here?" Asked Hunter sarcastically.

"You know why I'm here!" Spat Humphrey, helping Kate off the ground.

Hunter was about to laugh a dark thought over came him "Where's the rest of the rescue team?"

Humphrey growled, deciding not to tell him that they were on their way "No one knows I'm here."

Hunter sighed in relief "Well, I'm afraid I can't let you rescue Kate."

"I'm not asking for your permission" Shouted Humphrey.

Hunter shrugged, and was about to give the order to have him killed when Diablo stepped forward.

"Hunter, I have a great idea, Humphrey will be challenged by one of us, if he wins, we let him go, and if he loses… well he will be dead." Said Diablo with a grin.

Hunter thought about it for a moment before agreeing "That IS a fantastic idea, who will challenge him?"

Fang stepped forward with a smile "That would be me."

Diablo looked slightly disappointed but took a seat in the crowd, followed by Hunter.

"The rules are simple Humphrey, it's a one on one match, whoever is breathing at the end of this wins" Said Hunter.

Humphrey growled as a Southern wolf dragged Kate to the crowd, giving Humphrey more room.

"I'm going to kill you this time" Said Fang with a chuckle.

Humphrey stood there motionless, letting all of his rage build up until he heard Hunter utter the words, giving permission to begin the fight.

Humphrey lunged at Fang with incredible force and speed, landing on him with a thud, scratching at his already disfigured face.

Fang yelped, surprised and somewhat fearful, as Humphrey bit into his arm, and scratched his chest.

Struggling to throw Humphrey off Fang squirmed before Humphrey took a chunk out of his shoulder, making him scream in pain.

The fight hadn't been more than a minute and Humphrey was already on the road to killing Fang.

Kate smiled hopefully; Humphrey was going to kill Fang.

Hunter closed his mouth, the surprise dying out as he watched Fang desperately try to cover his throat.

Kate yelled in anger as Hunter walked forward and crashed his paw into Humphrey's side with back breaking force, allowing Fang to stand up and limp towards the crowd, embarrassed and injured.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Screamed Kate.

"Shut up" Ordered Hunter, growing tired of her.

Kate began to cry, Humphrey shouldn't have come, what was he thinking.

Humphrey jumped back onto his feet and leapt at Hunter, only to be out skilled, even in his blind rage, and knocked back to the ground.

Hunter smiled as he walked over to Humphrey, picking him up by the scruff of his neck and tossing him to Diablo, he gladly hit him in the stomach.

Kate watched in terror as Humphrey was thrown around the circle, being mercilessly beaten and scratched.

Humphrey weakly stood in front of Hunter and lunged foolishly.

Hunter laughed and again slapped Humphrey out of the air.

Kate sobbed harder, trying to stand up only to be pushed back down by an onlooker, intent to not let her aid her mate.

Hunter slammed his paw into Humphrey's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him before releasing a loud yelp of pain.

Diablo walked forward, kicked Humphrey as hard as he could in the stomach and walked back.

Some of the women and children grew a little un easy and turned away from the fight.

Hunter looked at Kate, "Do you remember when you killed Slash right in front of me? Well, he was my friend; I guess it would only be fair if I killed your mate right in front of you."

Kate screamed struggling to break free of her foes grasp.

Humphrey looked into Kate's eyes as he slowly tried to stand up, wincing at his batterd body.

"Why did you come…?" Asked Kate in-between sobs.

"Because I love you" Said Humphrey weakly.

Hunter rolled his eyes slamming Humphrey to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Growled Humphrey.

Hunter laughed "You're not in a condition to not let me do anything Humphrey. You honestly thought you could barge right on in here by yourself and rescue Kate? Because you love her? You make me sick always thinking that the good always happens. Well let me tell you a little secret you filthy Omega, the good doesn't always happen, life is full of disappointment. And you know what else?"

Hunter leaned forward "I'm not afraid to kill the hero Humphrey."

Before Humphrey could respond, Hunter brought his paw down on Humphrey's throat and began to push.

Kate started to scream as she watched Hunter slowly suffocate her mate.

Humphrey weakly tried to push Hunters paw away, but to avail, Hunter pushed harder, loving the sound of Humphreys whimper as he struggled for air.

Stars began to dance around as Humphrey gave up the fight and stared at Kate _I love you_ he mouthed, not having the breath to say it aloud.

"HUMPHREY NO!" Screamed Kate as she watched the wolf she loved so much, closed his eyes.

Hunter removed his paw from Humphrey's throat and smirked.

Kate sobbed, tears pouring down her beautiful face.

Hunters smirk was replaced with one of fear as he watched Flare, and the others, spring from the woods and charge at the unsuspecting wolves.

Hunter screamed in rage, glad at what he had done to Humphrey; they must have followed his scent here.

Women and children ran screaming, as Kate's guard released her to meet the Eastern and Western wolves head on.

Kate ran to Humphrey, crying, shaking him, telling him to wake up as tears dripped onto his still body.

Hunter cursed his luck; they didn't have enough force to ward off this attack, after all the hard work he was going to lose Kate.

Flare raced forward to Humphrey's body and nuzzled Kate; she nodded and helped put Humphreys limp body on Flares back.

Fear clawed at Flares belly as he heard approaching Southern patrols racing back to their homes, they needed to leave now!

Flare shouted the command to pull back as he and his squad raced back into the trees, and to their territory, they had accomplished their mission, but there had been a casualty.

* * *

Kate whimpered as she waited outside of Helens den, waiting to hear the news confirming the depart of the one she loved.

Helen slowly walked out of the den, her head down. "Kate, his wounds were terrible, almost every part of his body was bruised…"

Fresh tears sprang into Kate's eyes as she began to cry, Lilly, Garth, Flare, and Faith also beginning to cry.

Helen looked up, "the pain of losing someone you love may never go away, mine didn't when my husband died."

Kate sobbed putting her face to Helens coat.

Helen gave a weak smile "Fortunately, some don't have to feel that pain, Kate my dear…Humphrey is alive."

**How many thought Humphrey was dead? Raise your hands so I can see hahahaha. Asphyxiation is a fancy way of saying Suffocation, for those who don't know what THAT is, it means to choke,lack of air. -Bravobravo**


	47. Blood lust

**I have been thinking about renaming this story (For the blood of the South) what do my homies say about that hhm? This will be a short chapter, sorry but I am, again, sick and don't feel typing for two hours straight. Enjoy –Bravobravo **

**Chapter 47: Blood lust**

Kate stopped breathing, the shock of the happy news coursed through her body.

"Wh-what?" Kate asked, still sobbing slightly.

"Humphrey is alive Kate." She said a somewhat saddened look on her face.

Kate and her friend's faces turned bright with joy as Kate began to circumnavigate Helen, getting ready to enter her den.

Helen stepped in front of Kate, her depressed look growing greater.

"Kate… Humphrey is still breathing but…" Helen said in a sad note.

"But, what?" Asked Kate, nervousness growing in her stomach.

Helen spoke quickly "What those wolves did to him was terrible, his wounds are just… I don't know if you should see him just yet…"

Kate took one look at her worried friends before rushing into the den, causing Helen to give a sad sigh.

Kate noticed her mother and father looking down at Humphrey's barely breathing body with looks of extreme sympathy, something rare from her mother.

Eve noticed Kate and immediately got nervous, stepping forward to her eldest daughter, biting her lips softly.

"Kate… I don't want you seeing Humphrey right now." She said in a soft voice.

Kate and her friends began to panic, staring at the back of their friend, the front of his body facing away from the den entrance.

Winston also stepped forward, "I agree with your mother Kate, his wounds are …extensive…"

Kate took a deep breath, ignoring her parents, beginning to walk around her mate's body, his fur ruffled and matted with blood.

Flare and the rest of the gang watched as Kate sat in front of her mate, nearly falling over, a look of terrible grief on her face.

Kate stared, tears springing to her tired eyes as she gazed down at Humphrey's battered body.

Lilly walked forward, followed by the rest of her friends, and gasped as she stared at Humphrey, "Oh my god…"

Flare growled menacingly and Faith put her paw to her mouth. Even Garth seemed shocked and sympathetic as he stared at their friend.

Humphrey's body was covered in cuts; this was not the extent of his injuries.

Horrifying black and blue bruises covered his fragile body, running up his stomach and onto his chest and face.

The most disturbing was the large black bruise that covered the left side of Humphreys face, accompanied by a black eye, making his face look multicolored.

Tears ran down Kate's cheeks, her parents and Helen stared at her with sorrow.

"How can he even be alive after all this…?" Said Faith teafully.

Helen sighed, "He was very lucky, he could still have internal bleeding, and I'm guessing they hit him hard enough to be able to rupture something. And from what I hear, if Hunter had pushed on his throat any longer then he did, Humphrey would be dead."

Kate nuzzled Humphrey softly, "Hu-Humphrey, wa-wake up…"

At the sound of Kate's voice, a violent cough raged through Humphrey's body, causing him to whimper slightly, opening his right eye and staring at his friends.

Humphrey smiled weakly "Hey everybody…" He said in a raspy and pained voice.

Kate sighed in relief, along with her friends as he embraced Humphrey tightly, crying into his fur.

An electric shock of immense pain tore through Humphrey's body at the instant of the contact, making him shut his eye tightly, but not withdraw from the contact.

Kate knew to some extent that she was hurting him, but in all honesty, didn't care. She would never let him go again.

"I thought I lost you…" She whispered.

Humphrey was going to chuckle but thought better of it "I told you I would do anything for you."

Eve stepped forward and nuzzled Humphrey, surprising everyone with her kindness.

"Thank you Humphrey, for what you did for my daughter. The squad sent to save Kate wouldn't have been able to find her nearly as quickly it they hadn't had your scent."

Humphrey smiled weakly, resting his head back against the ground, groaning in acing pain.

Flare and Garth continued to stare at Humphreys bruised body, they covered his stomach, his legs, his chest, his face and neck, and they were sure to cover his back as well, shielded by his fur.

Humphrey frowned, "Are they that bad…?"

Kate kissed him in response "I think, they make you look hot."

Faith frowned "Way to go Kate, you just succeeded at making this touching moment awkward. And Humphrey, they certainly don't, you need rest."

Kate looked at Faith and sighed before replying sarcastically "Thanks for being so kind."

Faith grinned, "Any time."

The group gave Kate and her injured mate some space and walked to the mouth of the den, Eve and Helen talking to Lilly and Faith, while Winston talked to Garth and Flare.

Winston listened calmly as Flare and Garth both raged, telling him that they both wanted to finish the South at that instant.

Winston sighed, so much could go wrong. They could end up losing, which would result in the death of everyone he knew. Winston, deep down, was slightly fearful of trying to end this in one fight, the odds were in their favor but the South were ruthless, mindless savages…

"Sir, look at what they did to him, they almost killed him." Said Flare unhappily, pointing at a pained Humphrey.

"I need to think about this Flare" Said Winston calmly before exiting the den, Eve noticing and following him out.

Flare and Garth sighed, turning to look at Humphrey as he erupted into another painful fit of coughing.

Kate nuzzled him, hugging him while he coughed, the pain bringing tears to his eyes.

Faith walked over to Kate's side and frowned "How's the raisin doing?"

Kate rolled her eyes "Do you have to be so mean?"

Faith shrugged "I don't know, it just kind of happens" she said as she stood up and began walking out of the den, complaining about how she hadn't eaten all day.

Flare chuckled "It's how she gets when there's a traumatic experience."

Humphrey shook slightly, as a wave of pain ran up his body.

Kate frowned and held him protectively.

Flare growled, seeing his best friend in so much pain was torture, it also made him furious.

Kate held Humphrey close to her "They will pay for what they did to him…"

Flare nodded a snarl escaping his lips, "There will be blood."

**Aright home slices, I have a question for all my snoop dogs out there. I originally planned on ending this story at chapter 50. So you have two options. One, you can have me finish it at 50, it would be a little rushed, or, two, you can have me extend the story to around 60, maybe put in some more drama (MAYBE) a lemon, for I would like to have Humphrey heal first. **

**I could care less; I don't mind forcing Humphrey into war looking like a rotten grape. So, the choice is yours, let me know. If any of you are curious to why im talking like im "From the hood" it's because Today, im black, tomorrow I will be Mexican. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review -Bravobravo**


	48. Hates a strong word

**Well, Mi Amigos get that they want, the story will be extended to around 60, possibly more, please note that I do plan on making a sequel. Be warned there's going to be a lot more drama and stressful situations occurring, I like to write that stuff so expect good sized chapters! -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 48: Hates a strong word**

Another wave of unbelievable pain raged its way through Humphrey's body.

Kate had stayed with him in Helens den that night, constantly touching him soothingly, trying to aid him, it wasn't helping.

Humphrey whimpered softly, the pain was torturous; it had kept him up all night, that and his damn cough.

It was early in the morning, birds sang lightly outside, glad for a new day of life.

"Humphrey, are you ok…" Asked Kate in concern.

Immense irritation tore through his body at hearing Kate's question; she had been asking it the entire night.

Slowly standing up and ignoring the horrifying pain, Humphrey limped away from Kate sitting by the mouth of the den with an aggravated expression on his face.

His body felt as if it was coming apart, he was tired, and the cough didn't help, when push came to shove, he wasn't in the best of moods.

Kate followed him, "Humphrey, what's wrong…"

Humphrey rounded on her; glad Helen wasn't in the den.

"Im…im not feeling well Kate…" Humphrey spat, on top of it all, with the few sleep he had gotten, it had been destroyed by another nightmare of his parents, a now occurring dream.

Kate sighed, looking at her battered mate. "Of course you don't feel well; you had a near death experience just yesterday. Let me help you."

"You're not helping" Humphrey said as he weakly stood up and walked out of the den, Helen would be furious if she knew he was walking, he didn't care, he just wanted to be alone.

"You're not letting me help" Kate said as she followed him out of the den.

Humphrey kept quiet limping away from Kate, not really going anywhere.

Humphrey winced, catching his breath.

"You shouldn't be walking Humphrey…" Said Kate with a nervous expression.

Humphrey walked onto the feeding grounds before looking at Kate with a sad expression, "Please Kate, just leave me alone."

Kate frowned, continuing to follow him as he limped along the empty feeding grounds, stopping here and there to rest.

Anger flashed through Humphreys mind as he saw Kate silently following him.

"Go away Kate" he said roughly, stopping in the middle of the feeding grounds.

Only a few wolves were awake, Garth and Flare one of the few wolves up.

Garth and Flared stared at one another, both surprised to see Humphrey up in his condition, but also curious to why Humphrey was being so mean.

Kate became slightly aggravated "Humphrey what's your problem? And don't say it's just the pain, something else is bothering you?"

Humphreys face fell "It's nothing; I just didn't sleep well and would prefer to be alone."

Kate stared at Humphrey's bruised face, sympathy showing on her face before she replied "Did you have another nightmare about your parents?"

Flushing, Humphrey began to limp away again, he hated how Kate could read him so easily.

Anger began to swell in Kate, she hated being ignored.

"You did didn't you?" She asked a little sharply.

"Yea I did! Happy now? Now please leave me the hell alone!" Shouted Humphrey.

Kate's showed a hurt expression before growing mad, so he wanted to yell did he?

"You know Humphrey, I have been constantly trying to help you ever since you got hurt, and you're not being very grateful!" Shouted Kate, Garth and Flare frowning, this could get ugly.

"I don't want your help! I just want to be left alone but you don't respect that you're being…" Humphrey smiled sarcastically, knowing the next word would really piss her off "…Inconsiderate!"

Kate froze; she did NOT like that word.

Garth and Flare decided to begin walking towards them, their argument was getting louder, and they were in public.

Kate realized he was trying to hurt her, big mistake.

"You know Humphrey; I wouldn't have to be (Inconsiderate) if you didn't keep getting your ASS handed to you every other freaking day, its making you look…" Now it was Kate's turn to smile "…Pathetic!"

Fuming Humphrey looked at her in disbelief "So it's my fault you got YOUR ass captured and I tried to save you! My fault that Diablo almost killed me like he did my parents!"

Kate growled, knowing he had bested her, skipping his first comment and shooting at one to really put him down.

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty for you! And your parents! Guess what Humphrey? They are dead! Stop dwelling over it like a child!" Screamed Kate.

Garth and Flare broke into a run as they saw Humphrey look as if he had been stung before stepping forward and shoving Kate onto the ground.

"I hate you" he muttered in a rage before beginning to limp away.

The second she hit the ground she was up again, if he thought he was going to push her and get away with it, he was wrong.

"O no…" Flare said, as he ran towards the scene, Kate walking quickly to Humphreys turned back.

Wolves were begging to watch from the entrances of their dens, some shocked, some loving the show.

Kate smashed her paw into Humphrey's rear with all her might, sending Humphrey to the ground in a crumple.

Humphrey yelped as he hit the ground, a fresh spasm of pain leaping through his body.

The second Kate was close enough Humphrey turned on her, standing up quickly, and tackling her to the ground.

"Inconsiderate, inconsiderate, inconsiderate!" Humphrey said to her as he tried to pin her.

"Ohhh I hope Diablo gets you! You hate me? Well I hate you!" Kate screamed in Humphreys face, loving the way his face showed a hurt expression, even for a second.

Humphrey pinned her, slamming her to the ground before preparing to get off of Kate.

In her rage, Kate did the lowest thing she could think of and kicked him in his bruised stomach before slapping him across the bruised side of his face.

Humphrey fell to the ground, curling into a ball groaning in pain, on the verge of tears.

Flare and Garth reached the battle zone and stood in between the two contestants with looks of shock in their faces, not beilevg the scene that had just unfolded in front of them in a matter of seconds.

Lilly and Faith looked at one another in complete shock; they had exited their dens just in time to see Humphrey and Kate's little brawl.

They nodded to one another, breaking into a jog towards the scene.

"What the hell guys!" Said Garth in shock.

Humphrey convulsed, puking up blood. Making Kate feel awful, the guilt only to be dulled down as she remembered his hurtful words.

Flare ran to Humphrey's side, giving Kate an irritated look "What are you going to do if you ruptured something Kate? That was wrong and cruel to hit him."

"Humphrey was being an asshole!" Said Faith, waling over to Kate in a defensive position.

Lilly shook her head, "Yea this isn't Kate's fault, Humphrey attacked her first."

Garth cleared his throat "Lilly, Kate said some really hurtful things to Humphrey, and then she hit him in the stomach, where he was bruised the worse, he could, in the worst scenario die from internal bleeding."

Lilly frowned for a second before replying "Humphrey said he hated her, what a terrible thing to say."

"She said that she hoped Diablo would 'get him', you know that would mean Humphrey would be dead right Kate?" Defended Flare in a slightly angry tone.

"You stay out of this Flare! Or I will tear your balls off!" Screamed Faith a menacing look on her face.

"NO! Don't threaten me! What Kate did was wrong!" Shouted Flare in response. "I don't need some bossy she wolf telling me what to do because she's a complete and utter control freak!"

"Shut up Flare! Now you're being an Asshole!" shouted Lilly, joining Faiths defense.

"Lilly be quiet! We don't need your input on this" Said Garth sternly.

"SHUT IT MUSCLE HEAD!" Shouted Lilly, not knowing the best insult.

Garth huffed "Well, if I'm a muscle head then you're a selfish little girl that SPAZES when she doesn't get what she wants!"

Lilly gasped, tears in her eyes before looking away from Garth and helping her sister to her feet.

"See? Lilly knows how to shut her mouth!" Said Flare to Faith.

Faith stepped forward "Oh you're just set on ruining today aren't you? This is all of HIS fault!" Screamed Faith, kicking Humphrey in the stomach again, making him whimper in pain as he began to convulse again.

"Don't you are touch him!" Snarled Flare, Garth also growling menacingly.

Faith smirked "Or you'll what? Bite me and I'll kill you both! Faith shouted the last word as she kicked Humphrey again; tears now coming down is face.

"YOU VIOLENT LITTLE WRENCH" Screamed Flare, pushing Faith to the ground.

Garth let out a small yelp of surprise as Lilly crashed into him continuously calling him 'Muscle head'.

Kate stared in shock, Faith and Flare fighting (literally), Lilly hitting Garth (who refused to hit back), and Humphrey lying on the ground holding his stomach as he cried silently.

Kate was slightly aware of Helen and Winston running up to them.

Before they could reach the fighting wolves, Faith broke free of Flares hold, ran up to Humphrey, muttered something about her blackening his other eye before she did just that, socking him right in the un bruised eye right before Flare tackled her again snarling.

Humphrey shook violently, the pain was atrocious, and his stomach didn't feel right, the thought of it only rewarded him with bloodier convulsing. Today wasn't his day.

Kate watched in terror as Humphrey's body went limp, just as Winston and Helen reached the scene.

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Winston, immediately breaking up the enraged pairs, each taking sides near either Kate or Humphrey.

The wolves dipped their heads as Winston stared at them, in shock.

"We are in the middle of a war and your fighting amongst yourselves!" Yelled Winston.

"Yea but…" Started Lilly.

"SHH, I will listen to both of your stories later; right now I want to know why Humphrey is surrounded in blood." Winston said with authority.

The second her eyes fell on Humphrey Helen gasped "What is he doing out of the den!" Rushing forward and beginning to inspect the still Humphrey.

"Winston, I need Humphrey back at my den this instant." Ordered Helen.

Winston nodded, not having to ask Garth and Flare who solemnly picked up Humphreys body and began to carry it back to Helens den.

Winston frowned and began to follow the males.

Helen looked at Faith "And look at you, you have been roughed around as well!"

Faith rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Asked Helen, not sure she wanted to know.

The girls explained to Helen what had just occurred, her eyes growing wide when they explained how Kate and Faith had both hit him in the abdomen.

"You girls, have A LOT of explaining to do with Winston. Now if you excuse me I have to go check on Humphrey, because some people thought it would be ok to hit a wounded wolf in the stomach …repeatedly…" Helen said the last word with a glance at Faith before walking towards her den.

The girls all sat silently, crying softly, onlookers turning their attention away from them.

"Don't worry girls…we will get over this…" Said Lilly sadly.

Faith frowned "I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to be so vicious to Humphrey and Flare, and I've been having such bad mood swings lately."

Kate sniffled "I was mean to, I should have just given him some space, and I'm going to go check on him. And Faith, are you feeling sick? Maybe it's because you're ill."

Faith shrugged before replying "Well, it's actually because I'm pregnant."

* * *

Humphrey groaned as Winston scolded him Flare, and Garth.

Helen stood close by, after confirming that Humphrey was alright, the males had told Winston the story.

"We have more serious matters at hand then your young dramas." Said Winston.

The boys nodded, their day was off to a bad start.

"And Humphrey. If you ever strike at my daughter again I will be the one kicking you, not Faith" Said Winston, upset.

Humphrey nodded, a troubled look on his face, similar looks on Flare and Garths faces, they had just had the biggest fight in the world with their mates.

Winston left the den, looking for the girls.

"I can't believe I hurt Kate…" Whispered Humphrey, teary eyed.

"I can't believe I hit Faith…" Said Flare sadly.

"Well I can't believe I got called a muscle head…" Said Garth with a weak smile.

The group of males laughed weakly, all knowing there was going to be some serious making up to do…

* * *

Faith smiled as they approached Helens den, all the way their Kate and Lilly had congratulated her.

"Have you told Flare yet?" Asked Kate.

"No not yet… I want to make sure it's positive that imp pregnant before I tell him, everything's looked good so far, so I'll tell him soon." Replied Kate.

"How far along are you?" Asked Lilly.

"I'd say about three to four weeks" answerd Faith.

The girls nodded, looking up to see Winston leave the den, walking straight to them.

The three girls took a seat, beginning their stories before Winston could ask.

"You all have a lot of apologizing to do, and you're going to do it now." Said Winston firmly, muttering something about to much drama before walking away.

Kate, Faith, and Lilly sighed as they stood up, walking towards the den.

"Do you think Humphrey and I will make up?" Asked Kate nervously as they came closer to the den.

Faith shrugged sadly as they stopped before the den, "I don't know Kate, hates a strong word."

**Wow, that was like watching MTV. Well, Faiths pregnant, that's bueno. Hope you all liked the dramatic chapter. Now if you excuse me I have to try and cross the USA boarder, Adios!**

**Starting to feel Chinese -Bravobravo**


	49. Apologies

**The chapter will be short -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 49: Apologies**

Kate sighed as she entered the den, Faith and Lilly right behind her.

The males stopped in mid sentence and looked at their mate's with awkward faces.

They all stood there for a second just looking at one another with shameful expressions.

None of the wolves were really in the mood for forgiving one another.

Garth stepped forward first. "Lilly, I am sorry for being an ignorant asshole, and you can call me a muscle head if you want, will you please love me again?"

Lilly's face brightened instantly as she rushed Garth, pouncing on him and kissing him, repeatedly apologizing for hitting him.

Faith giggled, getting Flares attention, who looked at the ground, his head hung in shame.

"I'm, uh, sorry Humphrey, for, um, hurting you, and um, giving you a black eye…" Said Faith, stumbling over her own words.

Humphrey winced, feeling his eye with his paw, "That's fine, now it will match the others."

Flare stepped forward, silencing Faiths laugh.

"I'm sorry Faith, what I did was wrong and I hope you can forgive me…" Said Flare slowly.

Faith gazed at him as a wide smile broke out onto her face. "I forgive you Flare, and I'm sorry for being such a violent wrench."

Flare chuckled as he stepped forward and hugged Faith, who hugged him back shutting her eyes tightly.

Kate looked at Humphrey who was avoiding her eyes.

"Hu-Humphrey… I'm so sorry!" Shouted Kate, her emotions welling up as she rushed forward Humphrey and hugged him.

Humphrey didn't hug back, only whispered something in her ear "I don't hate you Kate, you know that, but… I think we need to take a break and give each other some space…"

Kate withdrew from him, hurt but understanding.

"Ok Humphrey, we can 'take a break', but I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for what I did." She said sincerely.

Humphrey nudged her softly, "I'm sorry as well Kate, for everything."

Garth and Lilly left the den rather quickly, giggling.

Faith walked out of the den, needing to tell Flare something urgent.

Kate sighed awkwardly as she and Humphrey remained the only ones in the den.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Said Kate trying to lift Humphrey's fallen face.

Humphrey attempted a smile, nodding slowly before curling into a small ball, looking hurt.

Kate bit her lip, the urge to hold him almost irresistible.

Kate felt her eyes slightly tear up as she left the den, swearing she heard soft sobbing coming from behind her.

As soon as Kate was out of sight, Humphrey let it out, the silent tears pouring down his face.

So many memories clouded his thoughts, telling Kate ha hated her, Kate telling him that she hated him as well, Kate hitting him, Faith kicking him, Kate apologizing.

Humphrey frowned, now that Kate was finally gone he felt incomplete…

He was in a small sense, still upset with her, the comment she made about his parents hurt, but hoping that Diablo got him? That hurt the worse.

Helen walked into the den, her face turning sympathetic at the sight of Humphrey crying.

"Humphrey, I'm not trying to justify Kate's actions but you know she didn't mean anything, just like I'm sure you didn't mean anything." Said Helen softly.

Humphrey closed his eyes tightly, he didn't feel like talking at the moment, his heart was heavy and his body ached.

Humphrey fell asleep with Kate on his mind.

* * *

Kate stood alone in her parents den, all her friends busy.

She honestly didn't know what to do without Humphrey, she was always with him and now, she was an empty shell.

Her mind continued to relapse the moment she hit him, the pained look on his face bringing tears to her eyes.

She was going to make it up to him. He deserved it.

Kate fell asleep with Humphrey on her mind, hoping that he had truly accepted her apology.

**Short chapter I know, I'm tired sorry I've been running all night; the boarder is in my sight, my amigo Pedro just drove right through with all his crack in his trunk and they didn't even stop him…silly Americans. -Bravobravo**


	50. Hearts reunited

**皆さん、こんにちは今日の私は中国人です****, I'm afraid God made me Japanese instead of Chinese today. Honestly it's because my Google translator would work for Chinese, so now I'm Japanese. Enjoy the touching chapter ****ホーム犬 ****(Thats home dogs in Japanese; I still have some black in me! -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 50: Hearts reunited**

Kate lied on the cool den floor in unhappy silence, the moon illuminating the dark world outside her parents den.

It had been almost two days since the argument and Kate and Humphrey had only spoken a few times.

Her heart longed for him, and ached when she relived the terrible fight, which was every night in her broken and sad dreams.

_That's it_ she thought, she couldn't take it anymore, she was going to see him, just watching him sleep would be enough to calm her craving of longing.

Kate slowly lifted herself off the ground, silently walking past her sleeping parents, out into the shining world.

A gust of cool air welcomed her as she exited the den.

Kate smiled as she looked up into the brilliant sky, bright and beautiful as she made her way down the moonlit ramp.

She sighed as she looked at the feeding grounds laid out in front of her.

Every time she slept her dreams were ravaged by the same dream, telling her mate that she hated him, hitting him so hard he coughed up blood.

What had possessed her to be so violent, nothing really, that's how she would have deal with any wolf that dared attack her, but Humphrey's case was different, he was hurt, and she still hit him, there was no excuse for her actions.

Kate shook, ridding her head of the unhappy thoughts, walking to the tree line, avoiding the feeding grounds completely, in fear of more painful reminders.

The past two days had been lonely for her, Garth and Lilly hadn't come out of their den much, what they were doing was obvious. And Faith and Flare were so preoccupied with Faiths upcoming pregnancy that she didn't see them much either.

She missed Humphrey more than anything; she only hoped that he missed her to.

As Kate approached Helens home she noticed a young wolf limp out of her den… it was Humphrey.

Kate gasped, jumping behind a nearby tree, not wanting Humphrey seeing her.

She watched a Humphrey slowly limped across the Feeding grounds, heading straight for Kate's den.

Kate followed him silently, frowning as he whimpered, he shouldn't be walking, Helen made that very clear.

She almost ran to him when he staggered, whimpering, but she resisted the temptation with a worried look on her face, _what is he up to?_

_

* * *

_

Humphrey winced as he reached the top of the ramp, panting quietly as he stood at the entrance of Kate's den.

Shivering slightly, he looked into the den, searching for Kate's sleeping form.

Humphrey frowned when he didn't see her,_ maybe she was on patrol? _He thought.

He had done this since the fight, sneaking up here in the middle of the night just to watch Kate sleep for a few minutes before heading back.

Humphrey sniffled, tears brimming his bruised eyes; he missed her so bad it hurt. But, at the same time, whenever he thought about her he couldn't help but remember the painful things that were said…and done.

Humphrey sniffled again, trying to take a deep calming breath before muttering the words he had repeated every night.

"I love you Kate…and I'm so sorry…" He muttered sadly.

He froze in mid sob as he turned around to see Kate staring at him with a sympathetic expression on her precious face.

Humphrey made an effort to stop the flow of tears as he looked at the ground, an embarrassed look painted across his sad and beaten face.

"…I was just…going back to Helens…" He said in a whisper ruined by a sob.

Kate's eyes softened "Can I walk you back?"

Humphrey thought about it for a minute, making Kate think he was going to say no. Humphrey gave a weak nod.

Kate smiled as she walked up to her mate's side, letting him lean against her as they made their way down the ramp.

Kate sighed in delight, just having Humphreys body leaning against hers brought her immense happiness and joy.

Kate noticed Humphrey ad his face to the ground as they walked, but she knew from the sharp intakes of breath and the dotted his trail he was leaving that he was silently crying.

Tears sprang to her own eyes as they walked along the Feeding grounds, almost having an epiphany at how bad she had really treated him.

Kate began to cry as well, letting out a small sniffle. Giving Humphrey enough evidence to know that she was crying.

Wiping his eyes with his paw, Humphrey stopped walking and looked up at Kate.

"Kate…I'm so sorry…" He sobbed, dipping his head away from Kate's tearful gaze.

"No Humphrey, I'm the one that should be sorry, for everything, for hitting you, for saying that terrible thing about your parents. I can't begin to explain the guilt I feel, but let's go back to your den and talk there, how does that sound?"

Humphrey sniffed, and nodded slowly, again supporting himself on Kate's shoulder, she being his shoulder to cry on…literally.

Both wolves stayed silent during the trip to Humphreys den, both thinking about what they were going to say to one another.

Upon reaching the den, Humphrey and Kate took a seat inside, looking at each other's miserable faces. "I miss you…" They both said at the same time.

Kate was getting ready to recite her apologizes when Humphrey surprised her, pulling her into a tight hug and crying his apologies on her shoulder.

"I'm so so-sorry Kate, I'm so-sorry I pushed you and hurt you, I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'm, so, sorry." Sobbed Humphrey.

"Humphrey this isn't your fau…" Started Kate.

"The truth is Kate, I haven't been sleeping lately, I have the same terrifying dream about my parents murder every night…I'm not trying to justify…I just miss them sometimes…"

Kate was crying just as hard as Humphrey by now, holding him tightly.

"Humphrey, th-this is-isnt yo-your fault" Said Kate tearfully.

"Its mine, for being so mean, and not giving you any space. I should have never said anything insulting to you, you don't deserve it, especially after all you went through for me…" Said Kate, now crying into Humphrey's fur, he doing the same to hers.

"I'm sorry for everything Humphrey, for everything I did to hurt you…for hitting you." As Kate said this she placed her paw softly onto Humphrey's bruised stomach.

Humphreyflinched, even the small contact giving him some pain.

"I d-don't h-hate yo-you" Said Humphrey, holding Kate so tightly it almost hurt.

"And I d-don't h-hate y-you Hu-Humphrey" She said, returning his tight embrace.

Humphrey let out a small shiver, causing Kate to lay him down, resting her body close to his, both wolves staring at each other's teary faces.

Kate smiled as the person she cared about more than anything in the world fell asleep in her arms, both wolves tired from there touching and emotionally draining apologies.

Both wolves slept soundly that night, no nightmares, only peace. Perhaps it was the love that emanated from each other that warded off the evils of the night, perhaps it was the pure happiness that echoed from their very souls, the joy of two hearts reunited.

**Enjoy the peace while it lasts, happy chapter, they are back together. I'm going to stay up tonight and type the next chapter as well, lucky you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Eating sushi and sipping strange tea with leaves in it. -Bravobravo**


	51. We are yours

**Chapter 51: We are yours**

Hunter slammed his paw into the den wall, screaming in frustration.

How many times would his plans be thwarted? How many times would victory be in his grasp, only to be torn away by the cruel hands of fate?

They would pay, every last one of them, no longer would he sit around and pick at their forces, he was going to slaughter them all.

Now, they rested, and waited for Diablo to return, when he did, the Eastern and Western packs would burn.

Hunter smiled as he repeated the sentence out loud "They would burn…"

* * *

Diablo smiled, anxious for the events that rapidly approached him as he ran through a dimly lit town, by now, far from Jasper Park, off the reserve.

He couldn't wait; soon he would be back in his land of welcoming shadows, where you could simply kill someone because you felt like it.

Oh yes, it would be good to go home.

It had been four days since the disgusting little Omega saved his beloved Kate.

Diablo snickered as he remembered Hunters rage and hate, what a show that had been.

Diablo parted from the small town as he entered the forest, the tall mountains in sight. He was close…

He had been traveling for three days now, beginning the morning after Kate's escape, and hours after he explained to Hunter the reason his nephew was so …preoccupied…

Anger flashed through his mind, he didn't understand why he had to do this, they could defeat the Eastern and Western wolves on their own, of course Hunter had laughed at his proposition… his laugh was beginning to get annoying.

It was more than just his laugh, Hunter had the makings of a fine leader, but when did he think it was acceptable to treat Diablo like a dirty little servant.

If Diablo didn't think that Hunter could pose a threat on his life, do to his enormous size, he would have ripped his throat on then and there, taking yet another soul.

Diablo jumped over a fallen tree, the mountain growing in size as he approached it.

He had ran straight, not stopping for anything, he didn't need to, his body never felt weary, he never grew tired, he never hungered or had thirst…well… only for blood.

He did miss it sometimes, a cool breeze, and the sun on his fur, even feeling tired, it made him feel…normal.

Diablo shook his head as he continued to run, he wasn't normal, he was different and he took pride in what he was…what he had become.

The woods grew thick, a dreadful feeling hung in the air. The territory Diablo had just entered had always been flourishing with life… just a different way of life.

Diablo finally stopped his sprint, and began to walk through the dense woods, breathing calmly.

He had grown up here, in the dark woods, far to the east of Jasper Park and its ruling packs.

There was no Eastern or Western packs here, only those who walked in darkness, and those who dishonored themselves and walked in light.

Diablo smiled as he remembered the oath he was told to recite, _May darkness always hold me In its cold embrace, may no kind actions be made, may those who suffer be left to remain to suffer, Forget who you were and accept who you are. No longer does your heart beat or long for companion ship or love. Our heart will always long for the darkness, and forever shall we serve._

Grinning Diablo began to sing in his mother's voice, a song she had once lured him to sleep with.

_Our souls, owned._

_Our hearts, sealed._

_Welcome the darkness_

_And its true power will be revealed._

_Walk in the shadows_

_And run from the light_

_The blood on our lips,_

_An eternal delight._

_Let the souls we reap suffer and burn_

_Kill enough, and you will be turned._

_I sing you this, my child of the night_

_Rip to shreds those who walk in light._

_This promise to you I ensure_

_If you are chosen my son, we shall be yours…_

Diablo finished his soft tune with a laugh as a fit, lean black and red wolf emerged from the trees, three other brown wolves behind him.

"Uncle, so glad to see that you have returned" Said Shade with a wide grin.

Diablo laughed again "Of course nephew, I told you I would, but I do not return with no burdens. You see, I am very close to having multiple souls, their resistance is futile, but they are great in number."

Shade chuckled "Of course Uncle, the pack is under your command. I must warn to though, we do not have all our forces, we are currently at war with the Light walkers."

Diablo began to walk towards the opening and the woods that Shade had emerged from, his nephew and his three wolves following behind. "We won't need everyone, Thank you for being so compliant with my request Nephew."

Shade shook his head in confusion, "Uncle, you are the Reaper, we would not dare go against your wishes."

Diablo grinned "Remember Shade, if in this life time I am killed, you will become the new Reaper."

Shades body shook with excitement at the thought of having absolute power over all the shadow walkers, there were so many; he would be so powerful… But for now, he Uncle ruled them all, being chosen by the glorious darkness as its Reaper.

Diablo smiled as they exited the woods and gazed upon the huge territory, wolves everywhere, some in their dens, some talking to one another. They outnumbered the Eastern and Western wolves by a long shot, nothing would stop him.

Shade finally snapped out of his excited thoughts of being the Reaper as he took a bow before his Uncle, his three followers doing the same. "Well, until that day comes my lord, we are yours."


	52. Welcome back

**Expect the chapters from the enemies view to be shorter, I won't explain as much just to keep you guessing, I was Indian today, just saying, enjoy the chapter -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 52: Welcome back**

Diablo nodded in agreement, pleased by his nephew's statement.

As the five wolves began to walk through the main grounds of the territory, many wolves began to turn their heads to Diablo, staring in awe, some bowed; some only stared with loving eyes.

Diablo continued to walk, paying no attention to the growing number of wolves beginning to follow him.

The mountain loomed tall above them, casting its shadow over the plains of the Shadow walkers territory, the other side of the mountain, the Light walkers, and all there disgraceful ways.

Diablo walked up the large rock in the middle of the territory, standing at the top with the moon blazing behind him.

"It's good to see you all again my children of the night." Diablo said with a happy grin.

The large, still growing circle of numerous wolves howled with delight, the Reaper had returned!

Settling the wolves with a raised paw, Diablo continued. "I come baring happy news, for I am once again close to successfully reaping multiple souls. Unfortunately, they resist the darkness, just like the dreaded Light walkers."

Wolves throughout the crowd snarled, just the name of their enemies bringing anger into their hearts.

"And so, I'm afraid to say, that I must ask for help in the task at hand. I realize you are already fighting a war and it pains me to ask that you fight two at once, but do not worry, the darkness wild guide us and give us strength."

Some wolves looked disheartened to know they would soon be involved in another war, obviously know where near their territory. Some looked excited, always ready for a new challenge.

Diablo grinned, "Although I cannot stay long, the time in which I do stay will be focused on nothing but celebration!"

Wolves howled in delight, the night was still young. Almost instantly wolves spread out, looking for eager young males or females to "celebrate" with.

Shade smiled, the night air being filled with laughter and howling as the celebration began.

Diablo turned and walked down the slope, dismissing the three wolves that had followed Shade, but motioning for Shade to follow him.

Shade frowned as he followed his uncle, he wanted to be part of the festivities, maybe find a pretty young lady to spend the night with.

Shade followed in silence as Diablo continued towards Shades den, what use to be Diablo's.

The second they entered the quite large den Diablo turned to Shade, startling him slightly.

"Please, inform me on how the war against the other side is doing" He ordered.

"As of now, it is still an equal fight, no territory has been gained or lost, they continue to defend and not attack," Replied Shade rather quickly.

Diablo shook his head, "Does "He" still live?"

Shade grew nervous, "Yes Tempest is still alive, he also still commands the Light walkers from what I heard."

Shade whimperd as he was struck to the ground.

"NEVER SAY MY BROTHERS NAME IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Screamed Diablo in blind rage.

Shade nodded his face stinging slightly.

Diablo took a calming breath, "Now, you will stay here and deal with the Light walkers, I will return to Jasper park tomorrow with a small army, if in the slight odds that we don't not succeed, I will simply return and gather more forces."

Shade agreed, cautious to not enrage in Uncle again.

Diablo looked Into space for a minute, talking to himself "Yes, this will work, I will return to Jasper in four days time, Hunter and I will join our forces and slaughter the Eastern and Western dogs…"

"Hunter?" asked Shade curiously.

Diablo snapped his attention back to earth at the sound of his Nephews question. "Yes, Hunter is the pack leader of the Southern pack of Jasper Park."

"My lord, he does not dare command you does he?" Asked Shade, a horrified look on his black furred face.

"He forgets sometimes" Said Diablo in quiet irritation.

Shade shook his head, "He better not 'forget' when I'm around, I will not let the disrespect be taken and I will kill him where he stands."

Diablo laughed, "Please do not attempt it, for you would be the one to die."

Shade grumbled before asking another question, "Do these (Southern wolves of Jasper) follow the darkness?"

Diablo frowned sadly "If they were under my jurisdiction they would be, sadly they are not, therefore do not have the glorious opportunity to serve…"

Shade frowned, "What a shame…"

Diablo smiled as loud giggling came from the celebration outside, making Shade turn his head to the sound, incredible longing etched upon his face.

"I am sorry for hitting you Shade, it's just, when HIS name is mentioned, I just can't help but remember how he murdered your mother…" Said Diablo sadly.

"You need not apologize to me uncle, I understand, one day he will pay." Shade replied, still longing to celebrate.

Diablo grinned, "You may go now Shade, enjoy yourself, and I will come wake you in the morning."

Shades tail wagged in excitement, "Of course Uncle."

As Shade hurriedly turned to the entrance of the den Diablo laughed, surprising Shade with his actual voice, it wasn't the darkness talking, it was his uncle, it was Dami…

Shade stopped the thought from completing in his mind. Any notion to the Reapers previous life would be a death sentence; it was one of the forbidden laws…

"Try not to mate with too many lucky ladies Shade; you are too young to have pups." Said his Uncle and his lost, deep, rich voice, before shaking his head with a frown and beginning again in his new voice, the one that resembled death, this wasn't his uncle, the darkness was back.

Shade blushed deeply at his uncle's wry smile and left the den with a frown, he did miss him sometimes, his uncle before he was chosen.

Shade snarled at himself for making the same close call twice, his old uncle was no more, now he was the Reaper, the chosen one, picked by the Darkness itself; he was no longer what he once was. Now and forever, he was Diablo.

Diablo watched Shade go, angry at himself for showing any emotional weakness, therefore letting his guard down and speaking in his previous voice.

That wouldn't happen again, he didn't want Shade remembering what he had been, only knowing him for what he was now.

Shaking his head slightly, Diablo walked into the night air, attention focused on finding one particular person.

Women smiled suggestively at him as he walked by, resisting the powerful urge Diablo surged onward, until he came by a small den, a good distance away from the others.

"Where are you, you old hag" Said Diablo with a chuckle as a sharp voice replied to him.

"How Dare you! I don't care if you're the Reaper now! The darkness keeps me alive and young so I can save all you clumsy wolves from being killed off so show respect!" Shouted a young female from outside the den before walking out with an angry look on her face.

"Hello Daren, I'm glad to see that you still look like you did when you were an ignorant teen." Said Diablo with a smirk as he stared at the beautiful Black and silver she wolf that stood in front of him.

Daren gasped, "I'm glad to see that You still look like a corrupt, middle aged, homicidal, possessed piece of decaying carcass!" She spat.

Diablo rolled his eyes, "We are the same age, you just got lucky and got to keep your looks."

Daren stuck her tongue at him, "Why are you here? Are you hurt? Or do you just need more terrifying poisons to infect people with?"

"The second one" Said Diablo with a smile.

Daren grumbled unhappily, "Why do you need to poison them? It just makes them suffer."

"It depends what toxin you use" Said Diablo with a chuckle.

Daren sighed, "I don't have many choices at the moment, and I haven't had a chance to stock up due to all these damn injuries from the cursed war."

"What are my choices?" Asked Diablo.

"Well, right now I have two choices, one, the Rosary pea." Replied Daren, running into her den for a few seconds before walking back out carefully holding a bright red and black bundle of peas.

"What does it do?" Asked Diablo.

Daren smiled "It is one of the most toxic plants in the world. It contains a special lectin known as abrin, if it gets in ones bloodstream, or ingested, the abrin will begin to deactivate the ribosome's in one's body, causing vomiting, fever, nausea, drooling and G.I. dysfunction before a painful death."

Diablo huffed "In English please."

Daren sighed, "It kills people Diablo, it makes them suffer for a couple days, before it kills them, and the only cure I know of is in the Light walker's territory. Which is why I still have the accursed plant, there practically immune to it."

Diablo tought about it, "Hm, and the other one?"

Daren groaned in aggravation before walking back into her den and returning with a white flower cradled in her paw.

"This, IS the most toxic plant in the world, it's called Oleander, and it is very rare. The plant contains numerous toxins, including nerioside, oleandroside, saponins, and cardiac glycosides. Once ingested, oleander goes to work simultaneously on the nervous system, the cardiovascular system, and the digestive tract." Said Daren with a smile.

Diablo sighed "I don't understand you, why don't you repeat that in a language I can comprehend."

Daren sighed again before replying in a retarded voice, purposely trying to irritate Diablo "It's a very bad plant, it kills you very quickly, and there is no cure."

Diablo thought about it, pain, or instant death, "I think I will go with the Rosary peas." He said with a smile.

Daren rolled her green eyes, "You would…" As she walked back into her den and returned with the red and black peas, throwing them onto the ground and stepping on them, making a red mixture of lethal juices.

"Your highness" Said Daren with a sarcastic smile, reaching for Diablos paw.

Diablo smiled, letting Daren soak his sharp claws in the deadly mix.

Diablo grinned, he just needed to get this into their blood stream and they would all suffer a dreadful death.

"Thank you Daren" He said in a polite tone.

Daren smiled, showing her brilliant white teeth, "Your welcome Diablo, may darkness guide you, enjoy your night."

Diablo nodded in gratitude and began to walk away, making a very strong mental note to keep his right paw away from any other part of his body.

"Oh and Diablo!" Yelled Daren as he walked further away from her den.

Diablo turned around with a quizzical stare, soon smiling as he heard her statement.

Daren grinned before walking back into her den, "Welcome back."

**All those toxins do exist, I study this stuff, trust me. I also chose plants that grew all around the world so the location of the toxins would be correct. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Soilder, I hope this is Ok for your character, (You know what I mean) Enjoy your night everyone. -Bravobravo**


	53. Complications

**Chapter 53: Complications… **

Kate placed her paw softly against Humphrey's bruised stomach, smearing the creamy mixture that leaked out of the plant next to her on her mate's stomach gently.

Helen had come by earlier, telling Kate that this plant would relax Humphrey's muscles and eventually soothe the pain from his injuries.

Humphrey lied there in happy bliss, the lotion was working, and for once since his fight, his body didn't ache in throbbing pain.

Kate laughed as she finished covering the last bruise with the white cream, her mate's fur completely covered in the mixture, making him look something close to hilarious.

A sly thought formed in her mind as Kate began to rub the cream in more, slowly making her way down his battered stomach, past his waist, to around his inner thighs.

Humphrey blushed at the contact "Um, Kate, I'm not bruised down… (There.)"

Kate giggled, knowing Humphrey was enjoying it.

"Yea I know, do you want me to stop?" She asked with a quizzical gaze.

Humphrey blushed deeper, "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Of course I want to, I wouldn't be touching you if I didn't."

Humphrey smiled cheerfully as Kate went back to work. They had made up last night, and from the point on their relationship had amazingly grown stronger.

He couldn't stop himself as his tongue rolled out of his mouth, beginning to pant.

Kate giggled; even though the den was dark she could tell her was enjoying it.

Humphrey let out a small moan, making Kate giggle even louder, telling him to be quiet in a gentle voice.

Nodding, Humphrey shut his eyes tight as the feeling began to get better.

Humphrey let out a small whine of pleasure as he finished, making Kate giggle loudly.

Kate shook her paw in the air before lying next to a panting Humphrey.

"Was that ok?" She asked with a smile.

Humphrey responded by giving her a loving lick on the cheek before pulling her into a hug.

Kate reached her paws around her mate's neck, holding him close.

Humphrey smiled as he pressed himself closer to Kate, holding her in a tight embrace.

"I love you Humphrey" She murmured softly in his ear.

"I love you to Kate" he replied, giving her a soft kiss.

The moon was high in the sky, stars ablaze in the sea of dark.

Humphrey smiled, pulling her even closer.

"Humphrey, do you want to…you know" Said Kate with a grin.

"Kate I'd love to…" Was all he said before giving her another passionate kiss on the lips.

Kate frowned, "Wait, are you up for it? If you're still in to much pain for that, I can wait."

Humphrey grinned, "Nah, I can't even feel my injuries right now, that plant really worked."

Kate shrugged needing no further permission before hopping right on top of Humphrey.

Humphrey winced, he defiantly felt them now, "Ow, Kate not so rough."

Kate was instantly alert, not wanting to cause Humphrey any pain, "You could be on top of you want."

Humphrey agreed, this way he wouldn't have Kate's weight in his bruises.

The two wolves rolled over so that Humphrey was now on top of Kate, looking down at her.

It was dark so he couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling, just like he was.

"Oh Helen would kill me if she knew I was mating" Humphrey said with a chuckle.

Kate wrapped her arms around him, "Well Helen doesn't have to know, this can be our dirty little secret."

Humphrey kissed her, loving when she tried to seduce him.

The two lovers began to cover one another in kisses, both holding the other.

Kate eagerly waited for Humphrey to begin, it had been about a week since they had mated last and she was beginning to become very...Lustful.

Humphrey soon after doused her fire of longing as he positioned himself over her and entered her slowly.

Kate sighed erotically as Humphrey licked her neck, slowly pushing into her.

Humphrey winced, glad that Kate couldn't see his expression. Truthfully, he thought it was a bad idea; the current activity they were both participating in was bringing back a dull throb of pain.

Humphrey ignored it, she had pleasured him, and so he would pleasure her.

The throbs of pain soon began to mix with those of pure delight and ecstasy as their rhythmic bodies began to rock against one another slightly faster.

Kate groaned, pulling Humphrey into a passionate kiss, not letting him stop his thrusts.

Humphrey began to pant heavily as he let out small moans of pleasure.

Humphrey placed his lips to Kate's, their tongues parading in the others mouth.

Kate couldn't take it anymore and let out a loud moan.

Humphrey felt his sensations rise to their peaks, pulling Kate into yet another kiss and releasing his loud moan of ecstasy into her mouth as he finished, falling over to the side of Kate.

"That…was…incredible…" She said, out of breath.

Humphrey nodded, he would feel the results of tonight's experience tomorrow, but it was worth it.

Kate snuggled close to Humphrey, enjoying the warmth.

Humphrey smiled and nuzzled her softly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A scream pierced the silent night air, waking Humphrey and Kate from a deep sleep.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Humphrey, groaning as he realized it was still night, they probably hadn't been asleep for more than an hour.

"Yes I did, and it didn't sound good" Said Kate in a worried tone, quickly getting up, Humphrey slowly doing the same.

Another scream of agony raged through the once peaceful night, Humphrey and Kate now walking out of the den squinting, the sun was just starting to place a faint shade of light over the world.

Kate and Humphrey instantly began trying to decipher where the sound was coming from.

Kate listened, waiting for the next scream; she didn't have to wait long and was soon helping Humphrey walk towards the feeding grounds.

The second they reached the feeding grounds, Kate noticed activity coming from Flare and Faiths den.

Kate began to get nervous as she and Humphrey approached the den.

What Kate saw next made her gasp, placing her paw over her mouth, a horrified expression on her face.

Eve and Helen stood over a whimpering Faith, her lower waist soaked in blood.

"O my god…" Said Kate in a scared whisper.

Eve turned at the sound of her daughter's voice, walking up to her solemnly.

"Mom, what's wrong with Faith! Is she going to be ok?" Shouted Kate in worry.

Eve looked close to tears, "Faith had a miscarriage… She will live, but she will be in extreme emotional pain…"

Kate felt tears spring to her own eyes as she watched Faith cry.

Flare slowly walked over to Humphrey and Kate, his face showed that he had also been crying.

"Flare…I'm so sorry…" Said Humphrey in a chocked voice.

Flare didn't acknowledge Humphreys' comment and stared hard at the ground, a single tear streaming down his face.

Helen walked up to the group of wolves with a depressed look on her face, "Faith is in no condition to see visitors."

Humphrey and Kate turned away from their friends den with sympathetic expressions.

Eve followed her daughter and her mate out of the den.

"How could this happen…." Said Kate sadly, tears now pouring down her face as she stopped in the middle of the feeding grounds, turning to face her mother.

Eve sighed sadly "We don't really know Kate, sometimes these things just happen, sometimes there a complications…"

**So sad, there is a reason I did this, too bad you don't get to know why until later! SUCKERS! Ha-ha hope you enjoyed the chapter; hopefully it wasn't that sad or depressing. -Bravobravo**


	54. Not as expected

**Chapter 54: Not as expected**

Kate sadly shook her head, Humphrey staring intently at the ground.

Eve sighed sadly before a scent hit her nose.

Knowing what it was Eve stared at Humphrey and Kate, noticing how their fur was ruffled, both of them looking tired. Her left eye twitched.

Eve stepped a bit closer, rage racing through her mind, "Humphrey dear, how are you, are you feeling any better?"

Humphrey shook his head, he was very sore from mating which they had just done a couple hours ago, ignoring his pain and giving her a weak smile. "I'm feeling much better."

Eve's eyes twitched again.

Kate saw Lilly emerging from her den with Garth close behind, deciding to break the bad news to them; she walked towards them, leaving Humphrey and mother alone.

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon giving the world a faint glow.

Humphrey shifted nervously, he hated being around Kate's mother, she was always so violent.

"Um, excuse me Eve" Said Humphrey, slowly standing up and walking past Eve.

Eve stopped him with a paw on the shoulder, trying with all her might to not kill her daughters mate.

"Humphrey, hows your stomach?" Asked Eve.

Humphrey sat down, "Um, its fine, mam."

Eve nodded, "Good, good, what about your paw?"

Humphrey cocked his head, "What's wrong with my pa…"

Eve stepped on his paw with force, sending Humphrey to the floor with a yell.

Eve was over him in a second, "If you yell, I swear I will kill you, how DARE you mate with my daughter?" She asked in a fierce tone.

Humphrey looked up at the angry mother with fear in his eyes. He looked to the side and saw Kate talking to Garth and Lilly, completely oblivious to her mother's aggressive actions.

Eve snarled, snapping his attention back to her, "I'm going to make it so you can never mate again do you understand!"

Humphrey gulped "O my god…"

Eve growled again, getting closer to Humphrey, completely intent on harming him.

In a last attempt to save himself Humphrey pretended to focus on something behind Eve, "Hello Winston sir" he said in a shaky voice.

Eves face dropped, thinking she had been caught she slowly turned away from Humphrey, who quickly got up and started to limp as fast as he could towards Kate.

Eve soon realized Winston wasn't around and turned back to Humphrey, fuming that he had tricked her. Seeing him run away made her even mad and gave chase.

Humphrey winced with each step, ignoring the pain Humphrey shouted before he was slammed to the ground. "KATE, HELP!"

* * *

Lilly put her paw to her mouth, "Oh that's so sad…"

Garth shook his head, "When can we see her and Flare?"

Kate sighed unhappily, "Helen isn't letting us anywhere near her…"

Garth mouth was open and he seemed to be transfixed on something in the difference.

Before Kate could ask she heard a loud cry for help coming from behind her.

Kate turned around to see her mother on top of Humphrey snarling viciously, springing into action Kate ran toward the fight, Lilly and Garth close behind.

* * *

Eve snapped at Humphrey's throat once more.

_This woman is actually trying to kill me_ thought Humphrey as Eve lunged for him again.

Pain was replaced with anger when Eve's claws caught the side of his neck, drawing blood.

Humphrey waited for Eve to lunge again; when she did he slapped her across the face, stunning her.

Eve stared at him and shock, had he really just it her?

A fire leapt into Eve's eyes, with new strength she pinned the struggling Humphrey and bit him in shoulder.

Humphrey winced, instantly submitting to Eve.

Eve snarled, smashing her paw into Humphrey where it would hurt the most, his stomach.

Humphrey whimpered after every time she hit him, coughing.

The force of the blows bright tears to his eyes as Eve continued to punch him in the stomach.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed in between a sob.

Eve's fire died down, striking Humphrey one last time in the stomach before she get off him, in replace of her anger came guilt as she stared down at the young wolf holding his stomach as he cried violently.

Eve gasped as she was tackled to the ground by Lilly.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled, looking at her mother in shock.

Eve watched as Humphrey weakly stood up and limped towards Kate who was staring at her, frozen in shock.

Humphrey swayed and collapsed, Kate catching him.

"What's wrong with you…?" Whispered Kate with a hurt expression.

Lilly let her mother up and walked over to Garth who was also staring at Eve with a shocked expression.

Eve stood proud, "Kate, you MATED with him!"

Kate was slightly caught off guard but nodded proudly, "Yes mom, I did, and we have done it multiple times before."

Eve choked on air, "KATE IM DISSAPOINTED WITH YOU!"

Kate paid no attention to her outraged mother and licked her injured mate's body, gasping when she saw that his shoulder was bleeding heavily.

Eve stomped her foot into the ground, "He struck me!"

Kate looked at her mother with anger in her eyes, "Because you tried to kill him!"

"BECAUSE HE MATED YOU!" Her mother screamed back.

Lilly and Garth looked at one another will awkward faces.

"Humphrey has always been gentle with me, he has never forced me to do anything, and I ASKED him to mate with me!" Shouted Kate.

Eve gasped "WHY!"

Kate looked at her mother with an astonished face, how could she ask such a stupid question. "BECAUSE WE LOVE ONE ANOTHER, AND IT, FEELS, GOOD! Kate shouted the last word louder than the others.

Eve huffed, "You wait till I tell your father about this young lady!"

"Tell him what? That you viciously beat the crap out of my boy friend?" Yelled Kate with obvious irritation.

Eve stared at Kate angrily before storming off muttering things about disrespect and disappointment.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" Asked Kate quietly, gently giving her motionless mate a lick on his injured shoulder.

"Winston is going to kill me…" he said weakly, not getting off the ground.

"No he won't, I'll make sure he doesn't." Responded Kate.

"I think we should take him to Helens" Said Garth, looking at his shoulder with empathy.

Kate agreed and helped Humphrey stand up and slowly walk to Helens den.

Kate entered the den and gasped in surprise when she saw Faith and Flare both talking to Helen.

"Um, Helen, Humphrey…well he needs help…again…" Said Kate softly.

Helen turned around with a worried look, Faith and Flare doing the same before running over to Humphrey.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble for just one day!" Said Helen as she inspected Humphreys shoulder.

"My mom attacked him…" Said Kate, embarrassed.

"Why would she do that? And what exactly did she do to him?" Asked Helen with raised eye brows.

"She, uh,well, she found out that…Humphrey and I… kind of, had sex" Kate replied, blushing a deep red.

I strong laugh erupted in the den, surprising everyone when they realized it was coming from Faith.

"Maybe you should go lay down" Said Flare solemly.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Honey, I'm not sick. Something terrible happened but I will not let it crush me or put me down. I will stand strong against the hands of grief, it won't have me. Everything happens for a reason…"

Helen looked a little nervous, either Faith was handling this with a very positive attitude, or she was going insane.

Flare nodded, his face lightning up a bit.

"Why were you and Humphrey having sex?" Asked Helen slightly agitated.

Kate sighed, "Why does everyone ask that?"

Helen shook her head, helping Humphrey onto the ground.

"Is the shoulder wound all there is?" Asked Helen with a tired sigh.

"No, she punched me in the stomach repeatedly." Croaked Humphrey.

Helen growled, "That's it! I'm this close to putting Eve on herbs, her anger is out of control! In fact, im going to go talk to her right now."

Helen stopped before she left the den and turned around, looking at Kate and Humphrey. "No sex!"

Kate giggled and Humphrey groaned.

"Ok Helen" Said Kate over the chuckles and giggles throughout the den.

Helen frowned "I mean it you two, that means no buttering the biscuits, bonking the bologna, riding the pony, licking the lollypop, squeezing the lemon, tickling the pickle, breaking and entering, and no 69!"

Everyone in the den stared at Helen in shock, blushing intensely.

"Do you get the point?" Said Helen, getting multiple nods.

"Good" Said Helen as she began to exit the den.

"Wait Helen, what about peeling the banana?" Asked Faith with a giggle.

"NO" Shouted Helen as she walked further away from her den.

The group of wolves burst out laughing, even Flare and Humphrey joining in.

"I didn't even understand half of those…" Said Lilly with a confused look.

Faith looked at Lilly, "Hm, I understood all of them."

Kate giggled, "What's Peeling the banana?"

Faith smiled, walking over to Kate and whispering into her ear.

Kate started laughing again, blushing slightly as Faith finished explaining the meaning of the sex phrase to her.

Kate stopped, "Faith and Flare I just wanted to let you know, that I'm sorry for your loss…"

Faith shook her head, "Don't be, I don't want people feeling sorry for me, it shows weakness, I don't need anyone's remorse, what happened, happened, but I'm strong enough to make it through"

Flare sighed, earning a nasty look from Faith.

"I swear to you Flare if you go all depressed on me I'm going to drowned you in the river." Said Faith threateningly.

Flare nodded, "Ok, I won't go all depressed on you."

Faith smiled, "Thank you sweetheart."

Garth cleared his voice, "Well, I think we all know what Humphrey did last night."

Everyone laughed as Humphrey blushed.

"Yea, he did Kate" Said Lilly, sending everyone into yet another fit of hysteria.

The sun was now in the sky, dazing the world in beautiful golden light.

"Good morning everyone, how did you all sleep?" Asked Flare sarcastically.

"Great" muttered Humphrey.

Flare walked over to his friend and nuzzled him, "Are you going to be ok? It sounds like Eve really went to town on you."

Humphrey nodded as Kate wrapped her arms around him.

"As if the war wasn't enough" They heard a voice say as they turned to see Winston entering the den, clearly unhappy.

"You Humphrey are out of line. Where do you get off thinking you can hit my wife?" He asked angrily.

Before Humphrey could answer, Kate waked in front of her father. "Humphrey had to hit her, she was going to kill him, and she almost did."

Winston's face fell, "She failed to tell me that… She just said that Humphrey and you had sex, is this true?"

Kate nodded, "Humphrey and I have mated on multiple occasions" Kate smiled evilly, "And so has everyone else in this den."

"Damnit Kate" muttered Lilly under her breath.

Winston shook his head, a little taken back, "This is crazy, it's not even the season yet and you're all mating on multiple occasions? You better not let your mother hear that."

The wolves nodded, everybody staring at Kate.

Winston sighed, "Look, we are having another meeting tonight; I have come to the conclusion to attack the South with all we have."

The group nodded, glad to have a chance to finish this accursed war.

"Humphrey I'm sorry Eve tried to rip your throat out." Said Winston as he left the den with a tired sigh.

The friends continued to talk amongst themselves, laughing and joking with one another.

"So Humphrey, have you been (Bonking the bologna)?" Asked Faith, purposely tying to embarrass him.

Humphrey sighed, "I have a gorgeous, sexy Alpha to do that for me."

Everyone laughed; glad to see Flare and Humphreys moods lifting.

"Hey Kate way to go and tell dad that everyone in here has been laid!" Said Lilly with a small giggle.

Kate also giggled, "Well, I couldn't let Humphrey and I get all the attention."

"Great now she's going to try to kill Flare and I" Said Garth with a small chuckle.

Humphrey stared down at his stomach, the rest of his body was healing, the once black bruises now a shade of brown, but not his stomach, it still looked black and blue and hurt like a bitch.

Lilly laughed at seeing Humphrey look down the length of his body, assuming the most personal thing. "Sorry Humphrey, is this conversation getting you excited?"

Humphrey blushed as he understood her meaning, "I was looking at my stomach, and besides, I don't get that turned on so easily."

"Unless we are roll playing" Muttered Kate softly, sending everyone in the den to fall the floor in a fit of laughter.

The story soon followed after of course, making Humphrey blush the entire time, Kate not really affected.

Flare stared at Humphrey with a sly grin, "Did you do your homework?"

Faith smiled, "Hey, at least his is roll playing and not playing little games like hide and seek."

Flare looked at Faith with a horrified look, "SSSSHHH."

"Oh, I like hide and seek" Said Lilly innocently.

"It's not that kind of hide and seek." Said Faith with a grin.

Lilly grinned widely, now understanding its hidden meaning, "All I have to do is talk about working out and Garth is up and ready."

"LILLY!" Said Garth, blushing noticeably even under his red fur.

Lilly smiled mischievously, "I did pushups yesterday, I was all sweaty and tired, and then I went for a short jog."

Garth whined slightly, crossing his paws over his stomach, "Well at least I don't threaten to rape people!"

Lilly gasped as everyone broke into the now frequent laughter.

Humphrey snuggled closer to Kate, enjoying the conversation. Despite the earlier events, perhaps today would be a good day.

* * *

Diablo stood in the middle of a clearing, multiple wolves emerging from the woods behind him, about twenty strong.

A surprised look spread across his face as a beautiful, slim, black and red wolf emerged from the trees as well, most of the wolves staring at her, their tongues hanging out.

"Daren, what are you doing here?" Asked Diablo.

"I want to come with you; I have been stuck in that den for far too long, someone will take my place while I'm gone." She said simply.

Diablo grinned, "As long as you don't pester me the entire way there."

Daren snorted, "Fine, as long as you don't talk about all the people you've killed over the years the entire way there."

Diablo chuckled, he enjoyed Darens Company.

Daren smiled at Diablo, and Diablo smiled back.

Beginning his journey with a small army of wolves behind him Diablo chuckled again. He hadn't thought Daren would accompany him, having an expert healer would be an advantage in the battles to come. The darkness had a strange way of making things not what you expected.


	55. Darkness approaches

**Sorry about the terribly long delay, thanks to all who have stuck with me to the end. You guys rock, enjoy the chapter. -Bravobravo**

**Chapter 55: Darkness approaches**

Humphrey laughed with his friends as Lilly made a perfect mimic of a turtle that fell and couldn't get up.

"I love it when she does that" Said Garth in a slight daze.

Lilly grinned, "You like it even more when I do this."

Lilly got up off the ground and lifted her rear slightly up into the air, giving Garth a mischievous wink.

Kate burst out laughing along with her friends. The day had been full of nothing more than relaxing in Helens comfortable den, making jokes, talking about personal issues, and even wrestling with one another for a short period.

Garth recovered from a heavy blush with a smirk "At least I don't sing like a canary when we finish."

Lilly gasped, before leaping towards Garth, pinning him to the ground with a smile.

"Take it as a compliment." She said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

Flare glanced at Faith with a longing stare, quickly turning away when she looked at him with a grin.

"What? Do you want something?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Flare grinned before giving Faith a long, drawn out kiss, bringing her to the ground with him.

Humphrey looked at Kate; Kate smiled and crawled on top of him, licking his face softly.

"Kate, my stomach" he said with a pained smile.

Rolling her eyes, Kate got off Humphrey. "Is there any way I can make it feel better?"

Humphrey smiled and gave her a kiss as she began to lick his bruised stomach gently.

Helen looked into her den with disbelief. "I thought I said no Sex!"

The six wolves stopped their actions immediately, snapping their attentions to the den entrance to see an agitated Helen, eyeing them all down.

Before any of them could respond, Helen lifted her paw. "And don't try to deny it!" She looked at Garth and Lilly, "I clearly remember stating that there would be no "buttering the biscuits"

Lily blushed and got off Garth, "Helen we were only kiss…"

"AH! Don't deny it! You two were seconds away from having a happy hour!" She said.

Helen changed her focus to Faith and Flare, "I guess you two didn't hear me say no "riding the pony?"

Flare blushed, "Helen, we weren't going to have sex, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth are in the room."

Helen grinned sarcastically, "Sure, that would have stopped you, I can practically feel the hormones raging through the air!"

Helen at last turned her attention to Kate and Humphrey, Kate's head being somewhat close to Humphrey's waist.

Helen growled, "And you Humphrey, are in no condition to be getting your lollypop licked!"

Humphrey blushed, "You don't have to be so mean about it."

"You want to know why I'm 'being mean'. It's because I just spent the last three hours of my life talking to Eve about how it's ok for you two to have sex. Also that you would be responsible and mature with the subject, then I come home to find you getting action from Kate! You think I'm being mean huh? I'll show you mean, Humphrey. Who wants to hear a really embarrassing story about Humphrey, anyone?"

Humphrey stared at her with a horrified expression, knowing the story that was about to be shared with everyone in the den…

Helen grinned evilly as everyone but Humphrey lit up with excitement. "Well, it was a long time ago, when our dear Humphrey was a little bit younger. He had hurt himself log sledding so he was in my den."

Kate giggled when she saw Humphrey hiding his face with his paws, not wanting to be in the den when the story was finished.

"Please Helen, don't…" Stammered Humphrey.

"Humphrey, it's rude to interrupt!" Said Helen with a smile.

Humphrey sighed, "Well, can someone at least help me out of the den so I don't have to be here when Helen finishes the story?"

Flare was about to get up when Helen growled slightly. "No"

"Why?" Humphrey whined.

"Because I'm mean" Said Helen simply.

Humphrey groaned unhappily before resting his head on the ground with a horrified expression.

Helen cleared her throat, "Now, where was I?"

"Humphrey got hurt log sledding" Said Faith with a grin.

"Ah yes. Well, I had been taking care of Humphrey for a few days and I hadn't been able to get out at all. Once he was somewhat better, I left for a while to get some herbs. When I came back I heard slight whimpering coming from my den, thinking something was wrong, I ran into my den, unsuspecting of what I would find."

Flare and Garths mouths dropped, already knowing what was coming.

Helen chuckled, "And there he was, going to town on himself, pulling his piñata, tugging the Tommy, jerkin the gurkin…"

"They get the point!" Shouted Humphrey, over the immense amount of laughter ringing throughout the den.

Faith fell to the floor, tears of laughter pouring down her face, Flare looked s if he was about to join her on the floor, swaying with every wave of laughter.

Garth and Lilly laughed on each other's shoulders, tears on their eyes, smiles on their faces.

Kate rolled around on the den floor, holding her stomach as she laughed violently.

"He t-tried t-to tell m-me that he was tr-trying to get som-something out of his f-fur!" Said Helen, also laughing hard enough to result in tears.

This comment sent the den into another wave of incredible hysteria, leaving Humphrey feeling quite awkward.

Humphrey smiled evilly, "If I remember correctly, you were giving me baths daily."

Helens smile swept off her face and was replaced with a disgusted look. "AAAAGGGHHH."

"Hey Helen, how does revenge 'taste'? Said Humphrey with a sarcastic grin.

The den erupted into laughter again, now the spot light not entirely on Humphrey.

Humphrey joined in on the laughter at the sight of Helens revolted face.

Helen walked into the den grumbling, she walked to the very back of the den and grabbed a small plant.

"Now if you nymphomaniacs will excuse me, I have to give a very aggressive she wolf forced herbs." Said Helen with an unhappy frown.

Humphrey chuckled, "Does something taste funny to you Helen?"

Everyone but Helen burst into laughter, quieting when Helen rounded on Humphrey with a sweet grin on her face.

"No, but do you want to know what I DO find funny? I find it funny that whenever you "Poke the doughnut", you moan loud enough to scare away the caribou all the way in the Valley! I hope Kate gets a muzzle for you foghorn! Hey, you probably wouldn't mind, I'm guessing you like S and M to?"

Humphrey stared with his mouth wide as Helen walked away from her den, Garth and Flare giving him the "You just got dissed" face.

"Hey foghorn, maybe I will get you a muzzle." Said Kate with a grin before kissing him softly.

Humphrey grinned widely, at the moment, not a care in the world as the sun began to dip behind the trees. Unaware of the nearing danger.

* * *

Diablo groaned, he and Daren continuously had to give breaks to the following army, they felt weary, something Diablo and Daren hadn't felt for quite some time.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Diablo, slightly agitated.

"Their bodies are different Diablo, give them some rest, you don't want them to have to go into war exhausted." Said Daren in a soothing voice.

Diablo frowned; they had just reached the other side of the small town that Diablo had gone through on his way here.

"At this rate it's going to take us another two damn days!" He shouted.

Daren rolled her eyes, "Diablo, you need to calm down, they are moving as fast as they can…"

Diablo snarled as he sent his paw flying towards Darens face.

Daren snarled, dodging the blow before grabbing his arm and bending it until she heard it snap.

"Do not test me, 'Reaper'" Spat Daren as she let Diablo crumple to the ground in pain.

"You bitch, you broke my arm!" He screamed, the rest of the wolves finally reaching them.

Daren growled, "Your arm will be healed by tomorrow morning you psychopathic demon, now you are forced to give them a break, now stop whining like a new born and shut up!"

Diablo snapped his jaws at her; the moon was high in the sky, laminating the thick forest in a dim silver glow.

The small army looked at Daren, terrified; she had just harmed the Reaper and acted as if it was no big deal.

"You are going to regret that" Spat Diablo.

Daren turned on him, fire in her eyes, "No, I don't think I will, do you know why?"

Diablo was about to ask why wen she stepped forward and grabbed his broken arm.

"Because if you ever threaten me again, I swear I will break your other legs." She whisperd in his ear.

Diablo growled, "No you won't Daren, you better back off now, you don't know what you're walking into."

"I don't know?" Asked Daren.

"Oh I think I 'know' a lot. Like what arteries I would have to cut to end your tortured life in seconds. I know what poisons would kill you in minutes. I know multiple spots that make breaking someone's bones as easy as breaking a toothpick, like here…"

Daren grabbed Diablo's broken leg and twisted it and pushed, hearing a successful snap as the bone broke yet again.

"And here" She said, bending the howling Diablo's broken arm once more in a precarious angle, snapping the arm in multiple places.

"Threaten me again sacred Reaper and I swear to the darkness that the next thing I break will be your neck." Stated Daren in a deadly whisper.

Daren released Diablo's arm, sending him to the ground in pain, if he thought he was going to scare and harm her like he did everyone else in his life he was wrong.

"Rest, we start again tomorrow morning." Said Daren in a commanding voice.

The small force of wolves gave Daren one last scared look before hurriedly lying down and nodding off to sleep.

Daren bowed her head as she saw Diablo lick his destroyed arm, even though he would be fine tomorrow, the pain was probably extremely intense.

She didn't like hurting him, and she didn't consider that she was. What Diablo had become was not her friend, it was the horrid darkness that he had let control him.

She fell asleep that night with thoughts of hatred. The darkness had taken everything away from her, the one she **had** loved, the chance of a normal life, her friends, she would not give it the pleasure from her own suffering, the darkness would never have her…more than it already did.


	56. Short and sweet

**Wow, I haven't been updating much huh? Sorry about that guys, I have been busy, I'll try to hurry I promise. This will be a bit short, the coming chapters will conclude this story. Thanks to all my loyal fans, you guys kick ass. ~Bravobravo **

**Chapter 56: Short and sweet**

Humphrey slowly walked out of the den; his friends close behind, as they emerged from the dark den and into the now silver world, glowing in the moons shine.

"I hope we can finally organize this whole war thing, once we do we should be able to eliminate the threat mildly easily," Said Flare with a sigh.

"Well I don't see how we haven't rid ourselves of them already, they are strong yes, but few in number, if you ask me, I think we should have attacked as soon as they attacked us," Said Garth with a frown.

Humphrey rolled his eyes as they continued towards the main grounds, where the meeting was taking place. He didn't know much about war, and hated every minute of it, being an Omega and all, but deep down he knew he longed for the chance to kill his Diablo.

"You guys shouldn't have to wait long; Winston is probably going to prepare us for a full scale attack on the south." Faith said with a small grin.

Kate nodded along with the others, as the Main grounds came into view; she noticed a growing group of wolves forming a circle around a one particular wolf, her father.

The stars shone brightly in the night sky as the group of friends took seats in the still growing gathering of wolves.

Winston sat like a statue in the center of rowdy wolves, a serious face stretched across his face, ending in a slight frown.

A few minutes past, the only sound coming from the now large, noisy group of wolves as they stared expectedly at Winston.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Winston cleared his throat, silencing the loud group of wolves around him instantly.

"I have called you all here tonight, to discuss our plans of war. As you have noticed, our current situation has gotten no better, I see no options left other than to finish this troublesome war and eliminate the threat." Winston said in a somewhat depressed tone.

Wolves howled in agreement, some gasped in surprise, some shouted in anger. All in different perspectives of how the war should be handled.

Winston silenced the slight uproar with a lift of his paw, "This meeting is not to discuss what will happen, it is to discuss how it will be done. We are at war and I will not have this pointless conflict any longer than is needed. We outnumber the enemy greatly, it is time we make use of this advantage and crush the South!"

Any wolves that were in doubt of the wisdom of the decision were ripped away from their previous thoughts and were replaced with those of agreement and excitement.

"I plan to attack on the dawn of the day after tomorrow. Is this a fair amount of time to prepare?" Asked Winston.

When no wolves spoke up, Winston nodded; making his was out of the dispersing group of wolves with a grave look on his face.

"Well that short…" Said Faith with a frown.

"Winston doesn't seem too happy about his decision," Humphrey stated with a quizzical stare.

"That's because he's not, he doesn't want to attack the South head on" Kate said in a small voice.

"Why, we outnumber them greatly, yea so their bigger than us so what, we as a pack are stronger than they are as individual fighters." Asked Faith.

"Because, even though this will most likely be a sure victory for us, he knows that there will be multiple casualties." Answered Kate.

Garth shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if we continue to wait and let them attack us on their own time, our casualties will probably be the same, if not more, then they would be if we attacked directly."

"That's why he has made the decision, in a little more than a day we will attack the South with everything we have, annihilate them, and be free of this damn war." Said Faith with an exasperated expression.

"Humphrey, I don't think you should be going…" Said Flare with an odd look on his face.

Humphrey's body froze when Kate, Lilly, and Garth agreed with him. Did they honestly think he was just going to sit back and watch them run off to war without him?

"I'm not going to say this more than once, I'm going." Said Humphrey with a determined look.

"Humphrey, you're in no condition to fight in a war right now! Faith, help me out here!" Said Kate desperately.

Faith shrugged, "I could care less if he goes to war, as long as he knows that if he gets killed, it's his own damn fault for deciding to fight in his current condition,"

Humphrey frowned, his stomach ached yes, but that would not cause him to give up the chance at avenging his parents.

Lilly yawned, "Guys, I'm tired, and it's really late, also in case you're all too thick to notice, we are the only ones here, I want to go to bed."

Garth yawned as well as he looked around at the now empty Main grounds, not a single wolf in sight.

"Lilly's right guys, it's late, we should get to bed." Said Garth with a tired look.

The group nodded in agreement before muttering goodnights to one another and heading off in different directions, leading to their dens.

Kate helped Humphrey back to their den, figuring that if he was well enough to fight, he was well enough to sleep in his own den.

Humphrey snuggled close to Kate wrapping his arms over her gently reminding himself of what he was going to fight for, his parents, his home, and her…

* * *

Diablo groaned as he slowly stood up, his broken bones healed, the pain still resigning within his joints, reminding him of Daren's aggressive actions with every aching throb.

Daren eyes Diablo with mixed emotions as they woke the rest of the wolves up. The sky was still dark, not yet being set ablaze by the coming sun.

Soon, they were fully awake, following Diablo and Daren as they ran through the trees with uncanny swiftness.

"Are you going to be a bitch today?" Asked Diablo rudely.

"That depends, are you going to act like an ignorant asshole?" She asked, continuing to run through the forest.

"As long as you don't break any more of my bones, we won't have a problem." Said Diablo with a snide snicker.

"Good, good," Said Daren with a sarcastic smile.

"Do you ever wish that life could be different?" Asked Daren suddenly.

"I like my life the way it is," replied Diablo.

"I completely understand who doesn't want a life full of killing innocent people and damning their souls, you lucky dog you." Said Daren, her voice thick with heavy sarcasm.

"Now, now, there's no need for jealousy" Replied Diablo with a similar tone.

"So whats going to happen when we get there?" Asked Daren.

"We slaughter them all, maybe torture a few here and there, you know, the usual." Replied Diablo in a happy tone.

Daren felt sick, replying in a disgusted, sarcastic tone, "Oh, it's nice to see you switching it up now and then."

Diablo's lips twitched into a smile, "I live to serve Daren…and so do you."

**Next chapters will be longer and more eventful, until then. ~Bravobravo**


	57. The Coming of a Storm

**Been a while hasn't it?**

**Chapter 57: The Coming of a Storm**

Humphrey yawned loudly as he slowly opened his eyes. Stretching the length of his body across the floor of his den, he noticed something strange, Kate was gone.

_That's odd _he thought to himself as he sat up with a slight cringe. How was he going to kill a bloodthirsty, unholy, demon the next day, he had no clue.

Humphrey walked outside and gazed at the sky. The sun was beginning to break through the Vail of darkness as bright rays, screamed to escape and light up the world.

"You're up early," Kate said, startling Humphrey as she walked up to him and gave him a soft lick on the cheek.

"Eh, you know me; once I wake up I can't fall back asleep…"

"Yea right Humphrey! Do you know that if I had just a single bite of caribou for every time you've said 'Have a nice hunt honey, I'm going back to bed" I would be fat, Humphrey, morbidly obese."

Humphrey chuckled, "Yea I guess you're right, maybe I'm just anxious about the attack tomorrow…"

Kate frowned as she took a seat next to him, "Look…Humphrey… I don't want you going to war with us…"

Kate raised her paw before the anger in his face reached his mouth and he could speak.

"I know that you want to fight with us, but… you would die Humphrey, I know it for a fact. Just because you trained with Nitro for a short amount of time does not give you the skills you need to fight in a war, against the South none the less…"

"I'm not a child Kate, I can hunt now! You were there when I brought down that caribou, I'm sure I could do nothing but help." Humphrey said, slightly offended for Kate's lack of faith in him.

"Humphrey these aren't caribou, these are lethal, trained killers, to them, you pose no more threat then a pup. You aren't going Humphrey."

"Well I'm sorry Kate, but you're not my mother, you can't tell me what I can and cannot do,"

The sun broke free of the clouds and lit up the world in a flare of light.

"If you won't respect my request for you to stay here Humphrey, I'm going to have to force you."

Humphrey grinned triumphantly, "Well then you wouldn't be able to fight either,"

Kate smiled darkly, "O no Humphrey, I wont be the one holding you here against your will, that's my mothers job,"

Humphrey jumped to his feet in panic, "YOU CANT SEND ME WITH HER! SHE WILL KILL ME!"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I already talked to her about it Humphrey, she isn't going to hurt you, besides, your going to be helping her with Snows pups."

Humphrey frowned, "You treat me like a pup."

"I treat you this way because I love you and can't stand the thought of you being killed…"

Humphrey growled as he turned his back on Kate and began walking towards the feeding grounds, "Well I hope you don't have any hopes of having pups, because by the time your mother is done with me ill be nothing more but fur on the wall!"

Kate sighed unhappily as she stood up and began to follow her angry mate to the feeding grounds, perhaps something to eat would calm him down.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Diablo stopped suddenly as they reached the Southern territory.

The small army ceased their movement the second they saw their Reaper grow still.

"Is this it? You brought are troops all the way here to fight for this?" Asked Daren loudly.

"We are not fighting for this you idiot, we are fighting to get rid of this," responded Diablo, slightly agitated.

"Well good, this place is dead," Said Daren with a disgusted look on her face as she gazed around at the decaying, and gray territory.

"That's just the way I like it," said Diablo with a happy grin.

Daren sighed as she and the rest of the Dark Walkers descended into a march.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Humphrey sat down unhappily as Kate brought over a small breakfast.

"Are you hungry, Humphrey?" Asked Kate.

"No, but I suppose I should eat, this will be my last meal and all, before you sentence me to death and send me to hell with Satan as my caretaker," he said spitefully.

Kate rolled her eyes, before spotting Faith, Flare, Lilly, and Garth all walking toward them with sleepy faces.

"Good morning Humphrey" Lilly said with a smile as she took a seat next to Kate.

"It better be considering it's my last," Humphrey said rudely.

"Someone shit the bed this morning," Said Faith with a teasing and sarcastic tone, as she sat down across from the growling Humphrey.

Flare chuckled slightly as he and Garth both sat down, finishing the small circle of friends.

"Anyone sleep last night?" Asked Garth, trying to move the conversation along.

"Not me, I was to excited about the war," Said Faith with a glance at Humphrey.

Humphrey growled, "I didn't sleep either, I worried all night about a war that I'm not allowed to go to."

"I'm glad you're not going Humphrey, you're in no shape to fight," Said Flare with a concerned stare.

"That's what I said," Kate said in a small voice.

Humphrey suddenly smiled, "You know what? You're right. I am in no condition to go to war; I would just take up space. Just promise you'll all be alright and Ill stay here and help with Snows pups,"

Kate's face lit up, along with Garths and Lilly's, all glad to hear that they wouldn't have to worry about their friend's safety.

"That's great Humphrey! Don't worry, we will be fine, we outnumber the South ten to one!" Said Kate with obvious happieness.

Faith looked at Kate in horror, "Kate are you actually buying this bulls-…"

Faith yelped as Flare stepped on her tail quickly, "Why the hell did you do that?" She screamed.

Flare put on a face of fake apologies, "I'm so sorry dear, you had a bug on your tail… I almost forgot, I need to tell you something in private, it's about that secret,"

"What secret?" Asked Lilly, instantly intrigued.

"Yea, what secret?" Asked Faith.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you all would it?" Said Flare, sighing in releaif when he received disappointed, but understanding faces from his friends.

"Comon Faith, it will only take a second," Urged Flare as he quickly stood up and walked away.

Faith rolled her eyes before standing up and following her mate for a couple feet before he turned around and glared at her.

"Alright what's this 'secret' you're talking about?" Asked Faith.

"There is no secret Faith, look I know you know that Humphreys trying to pull the wool over our eyes, and that he still plans to go to the attack,"

"Well obviously, he's the worst liar I've ever seen!" Said Faith with a small grin.

"Yea I know, but listen, I know he's in no condition to fight, but I believe he deserves the chance to try and kill Diablo, he did kill his parents after all,"

"So you're basically telling me to shut up and let him get killed?"

"No, Faith, this attack will be over quickly, as Kate said we outnumber the South, Ill keep an eye on him, just don't tell Kate, and don't let Humphrey know, that we know,"

"Fine Flare, but step on my tail again and I'll cut it off," Said Faith with a threatening glance before walking back to her friends.

Flare shook the unpleasant image from his head and followed Faith back to their friends.

Kate eyed Faith suspiciously as she took across from her.

"You guys should probably start preparing for the attack," Humphrey said with a smile.

"Its still morning, why the rush Humphrey?" Asked Garth.

"No rush, I just think you guys cant be prepared enough, you guys go get ready and make plans and Ill go talk to Eve,"

"Humphrey… are you feeling ok?" Kate asked, softly.

"Yea I'm feeling great, it's actually kind of a relief that I don't have to go with you, and I'm not much of a fighter any way,"

Kate nodded in agreement before turning to her friends, "Alright guys lets find my father, we will brainstorm their,"

Humphrey nearly lost his cool when he watched Lilly stand up and follow his friends with Winston's den. They were letting her go, but not him… It mad him want to scream.

"Have fun brainstorming guys, if you think you're keeping me away from that attack, you couldn't be more wrong," Humphrey said to himself with a grin.

Tomorrow, he would try to avenge his parent's death; tomorrow he would try to send Diablo back to hell.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Stop," Diablo ordered.

They had been walking for hours now, and the sun was glazing the dead woods in orange as it prepared to descend below the sky.

Daren and the troops did as ordered, further into the forest they heard voices, and the crunching of leaves.

Diablo smiled and began talking before Hunter was out of the forest.

"Good to see you again Hunter," He said mockingly.

Hunter ignored the rude greeting and stared, amazed at the force behind Diablo.

With the combined force of Diablo's army they would crush the East and Western packs. No one would survive.

Diablo cleared his throat loudly, snapping Hunter out of his trance.

"Now, when are we going to attack Hunter, I didn't make my troops run all the way here to have you wait for them to attack us," Said Diablo.

"We wont have to wait, Diablo, a little birdie informed me that they plan to attack on tomorrow morning at dawn, we will meet them on the field, and slaughter them all," Hunter said as he turned around.

Diablo grinned widely, "The Omega is mine Hunter,"

Hunter stopped, "Now, that's not fair, he's gotten in my way to many times before, because of him I killed my brother, I will kill him, not you,"

Before Diablo could respond, Fang stepped out of the shadows, "Why don't you kill him together?"

Darens eyes wandered over Fangs scarred face in disgust.

"What a good idea," Diablo said with a happy grin.

Hunter nodded in agreement and turned his attention to Fang, "Have the patrols had any trouble?"

"No sir, not at all, no sign of the enemy,"

"Good, go back home and begin to prepare our troops for war, and take these men with you," Hunter said as he gestured towards Diablo's army.

Daren growled, "You do not command us,"

Fang growled back, "Know your place female,"

Diablo chuckled, "Don't kill him Daren. Hunter, this is our pack …healer… Daren, she will tend to the men after we destroy the enemy packs,"

Hunter nodded, "Very well, come along then Diablo and bring your troops, and the feisty healer,"

Diablo nodded and frowned as he began to lead his forces behind Hunter.

"Hunter I see that your …injuries… have healed,"

Hunter grunted without turning around as he continued to lead the new force deeper into the territory, "It took long enough, the bitch is going to pay for that,"

Daren rolled her eyes and stared into the darkening sky as the two leaders discussed how they would kill who and how nice it will be to have all the new territory. _Do things always have to be so, violent…_she thought as she continued to walk.

A slight breeze drifted through her fur and she shivered, the darkening sky and the eerie absence of life, even in a desolate place such as the South meant one thing. A storm was coming… and in more ways the one.

**Hello everyone, this chapter may have been a bit off, you see I haven't written anything for this story in quite some time, and trying to jump back into it, is like trying to fit into a shoe that your three sizes to big for. I'm sure I can manage though, review and let me know what you thought, this story ends at chapter 60, as for a sequel, well…we'll have to see wont we?**


	58. Valar Morgulis

**I'm going to finish this damn story so I can sleep soundly at night. I recommend (And I know this will sound like a big pain in the ass) re reading the story so you guys know what's going on, enjoy.**

**Chapter 58: Valar Morghulis**

The moon glistened the world In a silver glow as the wind glided softly between the trees. A dark cloud rested on the horizon, hushing the area with its eerie presence.

Humphrey lied awake on the cool floor of his den, his thoughts repeatedly returning to the battle that would come at dawn.

Bile rose in the back of his throat as Kate stirred beside him, her soft, golden fur rippling in a beautiful wave.

_What if I die tomorrow,? What if Kate dies tomorrow?…No…I wont let that happen, I wont let them hurt her…_

The thoughts surged throughout his mind, washing him in wave after wave of anxiety.

"So much could go wrong," he said out loud, in hopes that saying it for the world to hear would cease his worries.

"What could go wrong?" Kate asked.

Humphrey jumped and rolled over to find himself staring into his mates beautiful hazel eyes. "I…Kate, I'm worried about you, you could die and I don't know what I would do without you…"

Kate smiled gently "Humphrey, I already told you, we outnumber the south ten to one, I doubt we will have any casualties at all, I'll come back to you, I promise,"

"I know Kate…I just love you so much and the thought of something bad happening to you is unbearable."

Kate gave him a loving lick on the cheek as she stood up and yawned, "I love you to Humphrey, more then anything. That's the only reason I'm making you stay here, you know that right?"

"Of course, I would do the same for you if you were in my condition," He replied, his stomach churning at the thought of betraying Kate's trust…but it had to be done, he would rip Diablo's throat out or he would die trying.

The hours crept by quickly, and soon the air was filled with mournful howls as loved ones said goodbye to one another, promising to come back, just like Kate had.

A light rain pattered the earth in a slow rhythm as the distant booming of thunder could be heard, miles away. The day was dark and gloomy.

_The perfect day for war, _Humphrey thought bitterly.

Humphrey and Kate had lied close to one another, cherishing their love. Alas, not everything lasts forever, and soon it was close to dawn.

Humphrey stared solemnly at the mass of Eastern and Western wolves, gathering on the feeding grounds. Maybe there was nothing to worry about, they had so many wolves, how could the South think to attack them?

Kate sat next to him, waiting for Flare, Garth, Faith, and Lily to join her, she made yet another promise to Humphrey, that she would stay with him until they marched.

Humphrey squinted through the muggy drizzle and spotted Garth and Lily emerging from their den.

A few minutes later Faith and Flare also walked out of their den, Flare looked worried, Faith…not so much.

"This weather sucks," Garth said unhappily as he and Lily took a seat on the wet ground across from Humphrey and Kate.

"Agreed," Lily said with an unhappy frown.

"Ugh, you guys know how to ruin a girls mood, what are you talking about? Today's going to be some serious fun, we are going to rip them to shreds,"

Humphrey didn't need to turn around to know who had taken a seat in their little circle.

"Hello Faith…" He said without looking at her.

"Oh, hello Humphrey the heavy hearted, I see your still in your shitty mood,"

Flare chuckled as he sat next to his mate, his red fur glazed from the rain.

"Humphrey the heavy hearted?" Asked Lily with a sly grin.

"Yea it's one of the nicknames I came up with him, I personally like my other ones more, but Flare made me pick this one,"

"What were the others?" Asked Garth with a chuckle.

"Here we go…" Muttered Flare.

"I'm glad you asked Garth, well let's see there was Sour puss, Debbie Downer, Unhappy shit, and my personal favorite Mr. miserable unless fuc…"

"OK! We get the point," Said Flare with a shake of his head. "Don't pay her any mind Humphrey,"

Humphrey laughed "No its ok, I'm glad to see that your in a good mood today Faith,"

Faith frowned "Not the reaction I wanted but I'll bite, thank you Humphrey,"

Garth and Lily laughed, a clap of thunder sounded above them.

"This could get really bad," Kate said in a worried voice.

"The rain is good, those fat asses will slip and fall, then we don't have to pin them to tear out their throats out," Faith said with a happy grin.

Lily was about to speak when a commanding howl stopped all chat.

Winston sat perched on a high rock, Tony next to him.

Humphrey and his friends sat up and walked over to where the pack leaders sat as the rain began to fall harder.

"The time has come," Winston said in a solemn voice.

Wolves howled in agreement, words were not needed, everyone of them knew their duty, and one by one, the wolves began to march towards the Southern border.

Kate turned to Humphrey, unhappiness in her eyes.

"Humphrey I have to g…"

"I know," he interrupted before giving her a firm kiss on the lips. "And I know you'll come back to me."

Kate smiled, gave him a lick on the cheek, and began to walk away with Lily on her heels.

Garth gave him a curt nod and followed her.

Humphrey turned to see Faith and Flare both frowning at him.

"What, aren't you guys going?"

"We are Humphrey, but I wanted to say something to you first. I know what you plan to do,"

Humphrey frowned.

"I wont stop you Humphrey, for I believe that you have every right to challenge the killer of your parents…but please, if you feel yourself losing your fight, run."

"I can't run Flare, I wont be a coward,"

"That's not being a coward you freaking idiot, it's being smart," Faith said before walking away with the rest of her friends.

"I wish you luck Humphrey, stay safe my friend," Flare said with a frown before running to catch up with the other wolves as they marched toward war. Leaving Humphrey alone with the rain and thunder.

* * *

Diablo grinned widely, the number of his troops mixed with the South was well past the enemies numbers, there would be blood on his lips soon.

"What are you grinning about," Asked Daren as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm excited Daren, I haven't felt this way for a while. All the souls, all the new voices and skins, the blood, aren't you bursting with excitement!"

Daren rolled her eyes, "You know there's a reason I'm a healer Damien,"

Diablo growled, "How dare you call me by something other then my name,"

Daren frowned sadly "I wish you all the luck in the world Damien, I'll be near by if you're hurt," Daren hesitated, then kissed Diablo quickly on the cheek before walking away.

Diablo flinched, a faint memory brushing his mind. A memory from his past…before he was changed.

He shook his head "She had no right,"

"Look at you Diablo, getting frisky with the healer huh?" Hunter asked mockingly.

Diablo growled as the massive black wolf took a seat next to him.

"We have begun the march," Hunter said with a smile. "Soon we can leave this dead wasteland,"

Diablo looked down at the marching army already tasting the blood.

A flash of lightening illuminated the dark sky as Diablo led the army to slaughter the enemy. Hunter at his side.

* * *

Humphrey watched as Eve left the den, leaving Humphrey alone with Snow and her pups.

They had grown much since he had last seen them, Haze looked like his father, powerful and serious. Glacier looked like fresh snow as he lay close to his mother. Crystal sat elegantly, cleaning her fur, with a look of disgust on her face as Stormy whined to their mother.

"It's not fair! I want to fight to!" She yelled.

"Shut up Stormy, like you're really going to last more then a minute against a Southern wolf," Haze said with an agitated voice.

"Now, now you two, no fighting. Stormy, you're to young, much to young. You are staying here, and that's the end of it," Snow responded in a clam voice.

"Well the South is lucky, if I went they'd be sorry they went to war with us. Humphrey knows I would do good in a fight, right uncle Humphrey?"

Humphrey have a faint smile "I know you would Stormy, the South is probably counting their lucky stars that you're not going into battle."

Stormy smiled proudly, "You bet,"

Glacier rolled his eyes as he stood up and stretched, "Please Stormy, you're afraid of a little storm however Ironic that may be, if you came face to face with a Southern wolf, you'd turn and run screaming,"

"I AM NOT!" She cried.

A booming clap of thunder shook the den. Stormy screamed and ran behind Haze, gaining laughs from all the children, even Crystal.

Humphrey seized his opportunity in the chaos and began to edge near the mouth of the den. Eve had seen him here, and watched him since that point, but now she was gone. They hadn't left that long ago, if he ran, he could make it just as the battle began.

"Humphrey," Snow called out, "May I have a word with you outside?"

Humphrey frowned, his plan already found out. "Sure, but it's raining pretty hard out."

"That's okay, I'm not afraid of a little water,"

Snow stood up gracefully and followed Humphrey out of the den.

"Planning to go run headfirst into that fight huh?" She asked.

Humphrey bowed his head in defeat "I guess you're going to stop me…"

Snow smiled "No,"

Humphreys head shot up "What?"

Snow smiled sadly "I made the decision to run instead of fight a long time ago, and I live with regret everyday,"

Humphrey nodded, remembering her sad tale.

"Thank you Snow, If I don't go, I will be afraid every second until Kate comes back,"

"Humphrey," Snow said in a gentle voice "There is a saying in the Northern pack, Valar Morghulis."

"What does that mean?" Humphrey asked in a curious tone.

Snow smiled sweetly "It means everything dies, It's a saying you would care to learn from, no one or no thing will live forever, everything must, at some point, die. Now go, take back what has been taken and pay your debt with blood, I told you once and I will tell you again Humphrey. Rip his throat out,"

Humphrey nodded stiffly and ran from the den, toward the war, toward the blood, and toward the uncertainty of fate. _Everything dies _he thought…_Valar Morghulis._

**Hope you enjoyed, ~Bravobravo**


	59. The Storm Breaks

**Enjoy the chapter people.**

**Chapter 59: The Storm breaks**

A strong wind tore through the still medow. The dark clouds above seemed to grow quiet, as if waiting to cast judgement upon the approaching war below.

Kate gazed at the trees across the border, waiting for movement.

The rain fell in an angry storm, pelting the medow in an furious haze.

"Where the hell are they?" Complained Faith "They probably pussied out,"

"They are coming...I can smell them..." Flare said in a solemn voice.

Kate and her friends stood at the front of the Eastern and Western army, her father and Tony to the right of them.

Kate's stomatch flipped as the smell of Southern wolves crashed into her, there was something else...something she couldn't determine If it smelled more like death, or blood.

"...Do you guys smell that god awful stench?" Asked Faith, stealing the words right out of Kate's mouth.

"Yea it's like a decaying animal," Said Lily, wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

The Eastern and Western army stood like statues as the strong winds battered their faces and the strong rain pounded their fur as silent shapes began to emerge from the woods.

Kate turned and looked at their army, they had brought everyone, even the Omegas. Some looked frightned, some (like Faith) looked excited, while others remained neutral.

"HA! Look how few their are! This isn't even going to be fun!" Shouted Faith in a mocking voice.

Kate gazed across the meadow. The Southern wolves stood like hulking shadows. Hunter lead them as more continued to come from the dead woods. Fang followed Hunter like a dark blue demon, grinning in anticipation.

_Faith is right, there are barely any at all,_ she thought as she stared at the small force of gathering wolves.

Garth laughed "We worried ourselves sick over this? Ha, this is pathetic,"

Kate noticed her father sigh in relief, and Tony let out a long breath.

She was about to make her own joke, when another shadow emerged from the shadows. His fur a deep crimson, the smell of death pouring off him in waves.

_Diablo..._

"Why do you look so worried Kate? So what, they brought their mentally ill friend, I'll take care of him if you want," Faith said with a happy grin.

"Nothing, it's just that something feels wro..."

She was interupted when a gasp came from the army behind her. More wolves began to pour out of the woods.

They were smaller then the Southern wolves, but Kate could tell from where she was that their bodies rippled with muscle. They were darker then night itself, making Hunter look like a shallow grey.

Kate's heart sank as many others began to yell out. The unknown wolves continued to stream from the woods, as quiet as death itself.

_Diablos their leader,_ She realized with sudden dread. Anger flared through her, _I'm going to rip him to shreds, he won't use his fancy trick on me, Humphrey told me all about that. Humphrey..._ she thought with a heavy heart.

The numbers continued to grow, and soon, it was the Eastern and Western army that looked pathetic.

Faith grinned, "This is going to be more fun then I thought,"

"Faith...they outnumber us..." Lily said with a scared voice.

"Don't worry Lily, stick with me and no one will hurt you, I promise," Garth said in a comforting voice.

Kate spared a look at her father, his face was drawn in a frown, his eyes betrayed nothing, but she thought she could feel doubt.

"We can do this," She said with sudden confidence.

"Of course we can," Faith replied "So who gets who? I want to go after the big one, Kate you want in?"

"I was going to go aft..." Kate stopped as she noticed something...Diablo was gone..."Yea sure Faith, I owe him one for what he did to Humphrey,"

"...I'll handle Fang," Flare said in a deep throated tone.

A look of sadness panged across Faith's face, but before Kate could determine if it had been there or not, it was gone.

Winston turned to gaze at the despairing army. "It seems our enemy has gained some new friends. It doesn't matter... We will kill them all in defense of our homes, for the ones we love, for the blood of the south!"

"For the blood of the south!" The army screamed.

Kate smiled. Only her father could rally a group of frightned wolves and turn them into blood thirsty soilders.

The sky roared as a flash of lightning zig-zagged across the face of the horrible storm, illuminating the wolves watery, dreary world.

Without warning the Southern force armed with Diablo's army charged forward.

_I will come back to you Humphrey,_ Kate thought as she charged with her friends and the rest of the Eastern and Western army into the oncoming mass of black.

Tooth clashed against nail, and the scent of blood filled the air.

* * *

Humphrey ran through the woods, the heavy rain lashing at his face, and the cold, hard wind ripping through his cold fur.

_I can smell blood, _he realized in horror. Distant howls of pain could be heard echoing from the trees.

Humphrey ran into a small clearing panting, his old wounds aching slightly.

"Humphrey?"

Humphrey turned to see Kate staring at him in shock, not more then ten feet away.

"What are you doing here! I told you to stay!" She said, as she approached him with a concerned look on her face.

"Kate! What are you doing here? I thought you were fighting,"

Humphrey rushed to meet her...before he lunged for her throat.

Kate ducked and chuckled, "Well it was worth a shot wasn't it?"

Humphrey snarled as Diablo's bones began to snap back into place, regressing into his former self.

"You're learning Humphrey," He said with a devious smile.

"I'm going to kill you Diablo.

Diablo chuckled, "Humphrey my dear boy, don't you see? You could join me, you just have to let the darkne..."

"To hell with your 'darkness', and to hell with you, I'll be doing that shortly.

Diablo laughed, "I guess I'll have to kill you, and rip your soul from your lifeless body,"

Humphrey snarled as he smashed into Diablo at full force.

Humphrey saw ground, dark skies, ground, and sky again as he struggled to stay on top of the bigger red wolf.

Slashing out, Humphrey felt his claws sink into flesh and was rewarded with a howl of pain.

Humphrey yelped as he was slapped to the ground, sprawling on the ground.

When he got on his feet, Humphrey saw Diablo growling in pain, a hollow, bloody socket where his eye had once been.

Humphrey jumped for him snarling.

Diablo screamed at him, throwing a handful of dirt into his face.

Humphrey yelped as dirt caught him in the eyes.

A flash of light illuminated the dark sky and as thunder shook the earth.

Humphrey yelped as a paw caught him in the side of his face, and razor like claws brushed toward his throat.

* * *

Faith yelped as she was thrown from Hunters back, the bloody scratch marks she left behind, bleeding in the rain.

She lept again, only to be slapped to the ground by the massive black wolf.

Kate lunged for him, and sank her teeth into his shoulder.

Hunter screamed as he knocked Kate to the ground, his shoulder bleeding heavily.

Faith slashed at his face again before she was thrown into the back of a deep dark wolf.

"Well hello little bir..." The wolf gasped as Faith raked her nails along his throat, killing him.

_We are losing, _Kate realized with dread. Blood clung to the air like water, all around, Western, Southern, Eastern and Diablo's men lie dead and continued to die as the slaughter rolled on.

"I'm going to kill you bitch,"

The words came before the teeth, then Kate screamed.

* * *

Flare bit harder onto Fang's shoulder, as he bit into Flare's leg.

The two wolves were locked in a dance of death as the other refused to release the other.

The bood pooled into Flare's mouth, making him gag.

Suddenly, Fang was slammed to the side, releasing Flare from his grasp, and Fang from his.

Before Flare could thank the Eastern wolf, he was dead, his throat slit by Fang's bloody claws.

Flare leapt again, aiming for his throat in blind fury.

"TRAITOR!"

Fang waited untill the last second before dodging, and counter slashing Flare acorss the back.

Blood pulsed out of the wound in deep throbs.

Flare Screamed in pain before regaining his balance, and charging at Fang again.

Fang lashed at him, but Flare ducked, right before he lunged at Fang's throat.

* * *

Blood trickled down into his eye from a wound on his head, Garth panted as he ran through the chaos, Lily right behind him, her beautiful white fur, dranched with blood.

Garth launched himself at an unsuspecting target, locking his teeth around his throat.

While he tried to shake Garth off, Lily jumped on the black wolfs back, and serverd his spine.

"That's another one for me babe, you better start doing better or I might win," Lily winked, before running in search for another fight.

"You keep stealing all my kills!" Complained Garth as he followed closely behind her.

"No!" Defended Lily before she ripped the throat out of an unaware Southern wolf.

"Let me guess, that was your kill to?"

* * *

Humphrey screamed as Diablo bit into his leg.

"Aw Humphrey, you taste so good," Diablo said with a muffled chuckle.

Humphrey screamed in slashed Diablo's back, forcing him to release him.

Humphrey whimperd as his wound bled.

"Do you feel yourself running out of blood yet Humphrey?" Diablo said with a smile as he licked his wounds, shivering as the skin crawled back together.

A clap of thunder boomed overhead.

"I'm going to kill you Diablo, if it's the last thing I do, I will kill you!"

"It **will** be the last thing you do Humphrey,"

Humphrey lunged, surprising Diablo with his sudden speed and strength.

Humphrey pinned Diablo and slammed his paw down on the red wolfs throat.

Diablo yelped in pain, summoning the rest of his energy, Diablo slashed Humphrey acorss the chest with his left paw.

Humphrey screamed in agony, releasing Diablo from his hold.

Diablo laughed and slapped Humphrey into the ground.

Standing over him, Diablo prepared for the kill, aiming his leap for Humphrey's exposed neck.

* * *

Kate screamed in agony as Hunter bit harder.

Faith laid on the blood soaked ground, blood oozing from the head wound she got, trying to save Kate.

"Does it hurt Bitch?" Hunter laughed.

"I'm going to kill your little boy friend next!"

Kate could feel her bone cracking, ready to break.

Kate screamed as Hunter bit harder, grinding his teeth along the bone.

The blood was surging from Hunter's neck where she had tried to cut his throat.

And just when Kate thought her bone would snap, the pressure was gone.

Kate stared up weakly, to see Hunter swipe furiously at a pure white wolf, the white wolf dodging with ease until seeing an opening, lunged, and with a simple tug of her head, held Hunters bleedhing trachea in her mouth..._Snow._

* * *

Flare panted heavily as his enemy did the same.

The blood poured out of a ravenous bite mark in Flare's left hip.

"You're going to lose!" Fang said with a smile.

"I won't be killed by a traitor!" Screamed Flare, getting ready to charge.

The second before he leapt, Flare noticed a beautiful black and silver wolf with blazing white teeth, walking from corpse to corpse, until she was standing in the middle of the fighting wolves.

"Why don't you two let me patch you up, and then you can go back to killing eachother, or, you could decide to not fight at all," Daren said with a hopeful grin.

"How dare you interfere in this!" Screamed Fang, before running up to her and slapping her across the face.

Daren turned her head very slowly, as if she was unaware to the chaos and death around her.

Flare saw a spark of fear behind Fang's eyes before Daren took one, dagger like claw, and shoved it through the side of Fang's head.

Fang let out a small "oh..." before falling to the dranched ground, dead.

Daren flicked the blood from her finger and turned to look at Flare.

Flare's world spun, and then everything went black.

* * *

Humphrey looked up at Diablo as he walked closer.

Humphrey tried to move, but was only rewarded with extreme pain.

"You lose Humphrey. And after I kill you, I'm going to rape your girl friend, then kill her,"

Humphrey's blood boiled, "You won't touch her!"

"O but I will Humphrey I'll touch her all over. You thought you could kill me Humphrey, HA! I am a GOD, GODS NEVER DIE!" Diablo screamed, madness in his voice.

Diablo opened his mouth, and lunged, ready to snap Humphrey's neck.

Humphrey snarled as Diablo lurched for him.

Humphrey ducked under Diablos lunge and caught his throat in his mouth, slamming Diablo to the ground, Humphrey put his paw to Diablo's throat.

"Everyone dies," Humphrey wrapped his teeth around Diablo's neck...and ripped his throat out.

"Valar Morghulis,"

Diablo looked shocked, anger flashed in his eyes, "Y..YO..DI..E...WIT...H...ME!"

In his dying breath, Diablo brought his right claws to Humphrey's stomach, pushed them through, and died..."

Humphrey screamed in agony, every nerve in his body afire.

Humphrey's vision flashed, and as the final roll of thunder rose...Humphrey fell.

**You will find out what happened in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed my first major scale battle, let me know what you thought, I have decided to make a sequel. Does anyone remember what was on Diablo's claws? Have a nice night.**

**~Bravobravo**


	60. Repercussions

**Well folks, here it is. The concluding chapter of "For the Blood of the South. I just want to take a moment to thank you all for making this the most reviewed story on the A and O archive, for all you have taught me and all the Ideas you inspired, I thank you. Now... to write the sequel.**

**Chapter 60: Repercussions**

Shade screamed in agony.

His world flashed, fire washed through his body with lethal swiftness.

"Make it stop!" He screamed into the Darkness...

Shade convulsed, never had he felt pain as intense as this.

One second he had been walking through the feeding grounds, the next, pain urched him from every direction.

"AAGGHH,"

The pain only grew stronger, until Shade felt as if his body was being burnt away.

Suddenly...the pain stopped.

Shade whimperd in pain, staring into the dark.

"Whe...where am I..." he asked weakly.

The voice that responded made his blood freeze and his heart stop. The sound of screams, of death, of pain and suffering infused into one horrid voice.

"You...have...been chosen child..." It whisperd, it's voice faint, as if coming from far away.

"I've been chosen for what!" Shade screamed, fear gripping him.

The voice laughed, a sound that mimicked the sound of bones snapping and blood surging to the ground in wet slaps.

"The...Reaper...is dead child..."

Shade stopped breathing "My uncle...is dead? How, no it can't be true, he was the Reaper! The Reaper can't be killed,"

The voice sighed, the sound of dead leaves. "It is...possible child...and it...has happened..."

Emotional pain flooded out his throbbing body, and Shade began to cry,"

"Stop that...child...you are...so young...do not worry...I will teach...you...everything...I know...You will...grow strong...and become...powerful,"

Sudden realization hit Shade... "I-I'm the n-new r-eaper?..."

"Yeesss child..." the voice responded, sounding slightly happier.

"But... my uncle..."

"Diablo...served...us well...he has...forever...earned...a seat...within...our...council. Fear...not...for your uncle,"

Shade stared into the dark..."Where are you, I can't see you,"

The voice laughed again "Ah...sweet...youthful...ignorance...you can child...I am all around you, I...am with you,"

Shade nodded, "So I am the new reaper...why do I feel no different?"

"First...you...must learn...and kill..."

Shade stood firm, accepting his new responsibility "I understand...teach me..."

"That...I shall do...child...as...you may...know...each Reaper...is gifted...with their own talent...Your uncle's...was the...ability to...open door ways...that peered...into...the soul,"

Shade nodded his head, remembering his Uncles ability to change his appearence, and voice.

"As...the new...Reaper...you...will be...assigned your...own...talent,"

Shade smiled, excitement rising through him in a storm. Maybe he would be able to breathe fire, like the legendary Rahoul, or maybe kill with a look, like the famous Gursalus.

"So what's my power!" Blurted Shade excitedly. All thoughts of pain swept aside.

"All...in...good time...child," The voice responded.

Shade frowned, an uneasy thought sprouting in his mind... "Will I go mad? ...Like my uncle did?"

"Your...uncle... was not...mad...he was...power hungry...our...power...can be...overwhelming...if called...upon...to often..."

"I understand," Shade said, making a mental note not to overuse his power once he had it.

"So...what happens now...?" Shade asked, feeling uncertain.

"Now...you must...pay...allow us...into your life...so you...may serve...us..."

Shade nodded "I allow you into my life, so I may serve the darkness for all of eternity,"

"And so you will...child. Forget...your previous...life," The voice said, growing louder, and stronger, no longer sounding tired, but energized.

"Forget all in wich you...have loved, kill those...who oppose you...and send us their souls,"

"Rise from the darkness, reborn, and reap upon the world," The voice stated, much louder and mush stronger.

"Forget who you were and accept you are, a soilder and servent of the darkness," The darkness commanded, before rushing out to meet Shade.

Blood red eyes flashed in front of Shade's face before the darkness crashed down upon him.

Shade remembered the pain, and screamed.

* * *

Humphrey struggled to move as a black and silver wolf approached him slowley. The rain had subsided, leaving a grey haze over the world.

His body roared in pain, ever since Diablo had stabbed him, his body refused to move, and he was constantly plagued by racks of horrible pain.

His vision was blurry, but he could see the wolf was a girl, she was crying.

"P-lease, don't...kill me..." Humphrey pleaded, the pain racking up his chest.

The she wolf wiped a tear away from her left cheek and shocked Humphrey with a sad smile before shocking him further by hugging him.

"Thank you," she whispered "I'm not going to hurt you...I'm going to help you Humphrey."

"Ho-how do you know my name," he asked, as she pulled away from him.

"Don't talk Humphrey, or the poison will reach your heart faster,"

"...po-poison..." Humphrey asked, fear growing in his stomach.

"Yes," she smiled sadly "The rosery pea, if it is left untreated, you will be dead within the week,"

Humphrey frowned, _What about Kate..._

"Is there a cure?" he asked in a sad voice.

The she wolf frowned "Yes my dear...but it's very far away, I don't know if you would survive the journey,"

"But I thought you said you would help me...please...there's someone I need to get back to..."

"I had planned on helping you the same way you helped my friend...Diablo..."

"I didn't help him, I killed him," Humphrey said without a shred of regret.

"Oh but Humphrey you did, you freed him by putting him out of his misery," The beautiful she wolf help up one razor sharp claw. "I can try to get you the cure Humphrey, but you would go through pain in wich you have never felt before, ontop of that, I'm not sure you would survive. Or," She laid the tip of her nail against the side of Humphrey's head, "I could put you out of your misery,"

Humphrey knew the answer before he spoke "Please, try to get me to the cure,"

The she wolf frowned, "I understand, but first..." The wolf put her right paw gently against Humphrey's chest and took a deep breath.

Humphrey watched in horror as his gashes began to evaporate from his body...and appear on the she wolfs.

The deep slashes Diablo has recked across his chest were gone, along with their pain, as three red scratches spread across the she wolfs chest.

The stab wound stictched together, as the healing wolf let out a small breath of pain.

Soon, all of Humphrey's outer wounds were gone, now covering the beautiful wolfs black and silver fur. But not the poison, he could still feel it, coursing through his veins.

Blood ran out of her open wounds as she removed her paw from Humphrey's chest.

"Ho-how did you do that?" Humphrey asked in wonder.

"I learned it many years ago little one, now, we must be on our way if you are to have any hope of surviving this journey."

Humphrey nodded "What's your name," he asked quietly.

The bloodied she wolf took a lick at her wounds and Humphrey's blood ran cold as the skin began to stich itself back together.

"My name is Daren,"

"You-your just like him," Humphey said with horror.

"No Humphrey, I'm not. If I were, you would be dead, I promise you. I'm going to help you, and pay the debt I am in to you for helping my friend,"

Humphrey was about to say something when he heard voices coming from the woods that encircled the clearing.

"I have his scent!" someone screamed, a second before a number of wolves emerged from the woods, followed by some very familiar faces.

Kate was bloody and battle worn, he leg drenched in blood, but able to hold her wait.

Faith wasn't any better, covered in multiple cuts, a especially nasty would coverd the left side of he face.

Garth wasn't as bad, only a few cuts here and there.

Lily was almost unhurt, despite the minor cut across her cheek which bled weakly.

Humphrey noticed others, such as Winston, soaked in blood and gore. Snow followed, surprising Humphrey with her presence. Her pure white fur covered in blood that was not her own.

Kate reacted first, charging at Daren with lethal speed and a horrible snarl.

Before Humphrey could say a word of warning, Daren had Kate by the throat.

"Silence your rage girl, I am here to help him!" Daren shouted in Kate's face with a snarl before releasing her.

Kate fell with a gasp of air before running to Humphrey and embracing him roughly.

"I-I th-tho-thought y-you we-were d-dead," She cried.

Humphrey hugged, her back, also crying, some tears from the pain, some from the emotion.

Winston stepped forward "Who are you little girl,"

Daren growled "I'm older then you child, do not pester me with your worthless questions, my name does not matter. What does matter is that Kate's mate is going to die unless I can bring him to the Valley of light to get the cure for the posion he has been inflicted on!"

Kate blinked..._ How does she know my name? Did Humphrey tell her?_

"Wow, what a freak," muttered Faith.

"Do not let the greif from your miscarriage turn you spiteful, child," Snapped Daren.

Faith looked shocked "Ho-how do you..."

"Her name is Daren, and she's going to help me," Humphrey said weakly.

Winston gazed at Daren "Who were you alligned with in the recent battle."

"I take no allignments, I do as I please," she responded with a passive tone.

"You said Humphrey was...poisoned?" Asked Kate quietly.

"Yes, by the wolf you see dead over there," Daren pointed at Diablo's lifeless body.

Flare ran through the clearing, his body beaten and bloodied.

Flare stopped and stared at Daren in shock...

"You're the one who killed Fang..."

"I am," was all she said.

Kate stared quietly at Diablo. Humphrey had done it, and was most likely the reason they were able to force the enemy wolves back into the woods.

Kate remembered how badly the Eastern and Western wolves were losing. She remembered a silk black wolf pin her down while Snow fought three others. She remembered the wolf lunge for her throat when suddenly, he started screaming.

Soon the enitre host of Diablo's force was screaming in pain, before running into the woods in a fury.

After that, the tables turned drastically. And soon, the Southern wolves were either dead, or gone.

Humphrey coughed in her arms, snapping her attention back to the current situation.

"Please! You need to help him, take him wherever you have to, and I will come with you,"

Winston stomped his foot "Kate, this is madness, we don't know this wolf, and you are in no condition to travel,"

Kate was about to object when Flare and Faith stepped forward "We will go as well,"

"This is insanity!" Shouted Winston "The packs are in chaos, wolves are dying all around, Tony is dead, and you decide to go scampering off into the woods with a wolf you don't know!"

The words hit Humphrey like a brick _Tony was dead..._ Humphrey stared at Garth, his face hidden behind a wall of greif. Snow also looked distressed.

"Dad...I have to go,"

Winston shook his head, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Where will you take them..." He asked Daren in a voice full of sadness.

"I will take them to the Valley of Light, a place far from here," She replied.

"You bring them back here girl, or I promise I will hunt you down and kill you,"

Daren smiled, her white teeth gleaming "You will be to busy to hunt me, child. A member of your pack has killed the Reaper. You can expect a week or two of reprive before you are savageley attacked,"

"What's a reaper?" Faith asked in a small voice.

"Not something that needs to be discussed now," Daren said, moving toward Kate.

Winston growled.

"Calm down, child. You were right about one thing, she is in no condition to travel, none of you are, I plan to fix that." Daren said, placing her right paw on Kate's shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Daren began to absorb Kate's wounds.

The group gasped, all but Humphrey, who gazed at Daren as her body began to wear down.

"You're going to kill yourself," Humphrey said, breaking the stunned silence when Daren had finished with Kate.

"I told you not to worry about me little one," Daren replied with a smile, giving her blood covered body multiple licks.

Lily screamed as Daren's skin crawled together.

Despite the ability to heal her own wounds with her tongue, Darens blood lie in a deep pool by her feet by the time she was done with them all.

Daren turned and walked over to Humphrey and effortlessly slung him over her shoulder.

"Who is coming," She asked quietly.

"I am," Kate said, taking a stand next to Daren.

"Us too," Faith and Flare said,"

"I need to stay," Garth said, full of pain.

"I'm staying with Garth," Lily said, lying her head against his bloody chest.

"Very well," Daren said, taking a deep breath before running at a alarmingly fast speed into the woods, Faith, Flare and Kate at her heels after saying short goodbyes.

Humphrey hugged Daren's slender body close as she ran.

Humphrey let out a rack of coughing. His body was growing weaker.

So much had happened, so many had died, the world full of log sledding and spending time with his friends and mate were gone. The new world was cruel and violent.

A slight drizzle began to fall, chilling the air.

Humphrey thought of all the pain and death this conflict had caused, Nitro and Tony's death, and multiple others.

_Was it worth it? Was the all the_ _suffering worth the meager thing we fought for. _

Humphrey shook his head as he heard an olds friends words, _"In everything we do, there is reason,"_

Humphrey smiled weakly, remembering Nitro's old saying. They had a reason for the pain and death, to defend the ones they loved.

_Yes, _he thought. It was worth it, and he would fight for it all over again if it meant defending Kate. He would bleed, suffer, and kill for it all again...for the blood of the South.

* * *

...The sore wolf opened his eye's slowley, the sky a shallow grey above.

Standing up, he was startled to see the enitre population of the Shadow lands bowed before him.

The wolf gazed away from the crowd and stared at his new body. His body rippled with muscle and his color was a deep black, with red marks glazing over the fur.

The middle nail of both his front feet now resembled a long sythe, making it slightly complicated to walk. The long blade of a nail stood ten inches longer then the others, and throbbed a deep ivory color.

The wolf felt invinsible, as if he could run for miles without rest, not eat yet remain alive.

The wolf remembered the last words the darkness had spoken to him.

_Emerge from the darkness, and seize your new life by the throat, forget who you were and embrace who you now are...you are the reaper... you are Shadow,"_

**Well...It's done. For the Blood of the South is finished. I thank all my friends and fans for helping me write my story. I am honored to have gained your friendship through a simple story. Now, was writing this story worth all the hard work and long nights. Yes, yes it was. This is Bravobravo wishing you a good night for the last time from this story. Good night.**

**~Bravobravo**


End file.
